


Interrogation

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex. WARNING: Rape scene. Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us. Warning: Unconsentual sex along with general Nazi nastiness.

  
Go to notes and disclaimers

  
**Part I**

  
Fox Mulder was scared. He had never been so scared in his life. Even when his plane was going down in flames last week, he never thought he would end up like this. He was naked and chained in a cell at SS Headquarters. No food or water for three days. No one came to see him or check on him. He was cold and tired; the chains made it hard for him to sleep. 

_They're trying to break me, I know it. They're trying to wear me down. I won't let that happen._ He hummed the Star Spangled Banner, Yankee Doodle Dandy, songs from the Hit Parade, anything to keep him focused. He was an American, and they wouldn't break him. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. Mulder looked up to see a tall man step through it. He was wearing the black uniform of the SS. The iron cross at his neck was black, encrusted with diamonds. The eagle on his hat, holding the wreath with the swastika inside, gleamed in the dim light. A swastika armband encircled his left bicep. His black jackboots were so shiny, Mulder could see his face in them. The officer looked down at the quivering form of Mulder on the floor as the door swung shut with a loud clang. 

"Lt. Mulder. How nice to finally meet you in person. I am Commandant Krycek." The officer bent down to get a closer look at his captive. Those hazel eyes showed defiance. He stood back up to his full height for a minute before producing a key. He bent again and began unlocking Mulder's shackles. 

Mulder rubbed his wrists and ankles, which were red and swollen. The metal had cut into his flesh, leaving a scar around each limb. 

"How are you enjoying your stay with us? You are getting special treatment, you know. The other prisoners don't have the luxury of having a roof over their heads. Being winter, you should be grateful." Krycek stood to put the key back inside a pocket. He then knelt down beside his captive again, his green eyes narrowed, mouth twisted into a smirk. 

"Lt. Mulder, you have some information that I want. And you are going to give it to me. What I want to know, Lt. Mulder, is what your Air Force has planned for us? Bombing raids, when and where?" 

Mulder was silent. 

Krycek put a boot on top of the welt on Mulder's ankle and pressed down, gaining a groan of pain from the other man. "Come, come, Lt. Mulder. I know that you know this information. You would not be here if you didn't." He pressed down on Mulder's ankle, making him howl with pain. Krycek sighed and stopped pressing on his ankle. 

"F-F-Fox Mulder, Lieutenant, United States Air Force, 15769823," Mulder sputtered. 

Krycek looked at him with contempt. "The Geneva Convention does not apply here." 

"Fox Mulder, Lieutenant, United States Air Force, 15769823," Mulder said again, this time more strongly. 

"Mulder, Mulder, what kind of name is that anyway? Huh? You Americans are all impure. You reproduce with whomever you choose, creating mutts like dogs." 

Mulder spat at the man before him. "Fuck you." 

Krycek's face started to turn red. "You want to play games with me? I'll play games, little man." 

His hand came up and down hard as he slashed Mulder across the cheek with his riding crop. Mulder howled once again as the crop left a bloody wound across his cheek. Krycek then continued to smack Mulder all over his body with the riding crop, leaving bruises and cuts. 

"Fox Mulder, Lieutenant, United States Air Force, 15769823," Mulder said shakily. 

"You are starting to bore me." 

"Fox Mulder, Lieutenant, United States Air Force, 15769823." 

Krycek looked down at Mulder's bleeding cheek. The blood was starting to run down his chin and leave crimson droplets on the floor. He sucked in his breath. The blood was so red. He brought Mulder to his feet, staring at the blood, before moving in and licking up the trail with the tip of his tongue. 

"Fox Mulder, Lieutenant, United..." Mulder sucked in his breath in shock. What the hell was he doing? 

Krycek continued to lap up the blood, a small moan escaping his lips. His eyes were closed, and he was practically purring. He held Mulder by the shoulders, sucking on his chin, getting every last drop. When the blood stopped flowing, Krycek leaned back, licking his lips. 

"What are you, some kind of vampire?" 

"Hmph." Krycek's eyes gleamed an icy green. "Are you going to tell me, Lt. Mulder, what I need to know? Hmmm??" He caressed the wounded cheek with his leather-gloved hand. 

Mulder continued repeating his name, rank and serial number. 

Krycek sighed. "If you won't tell me what I want to know, I'll find a better use for that mouth." 

Mulder stopped speaking as he had temporarily lost the ability. He stared at the Nazi, terrified by the lust he saw in his eyes. He winced as Krycek started caressing him with the riding crop, following the contours of his body. The noticeable bulge in the crisp, black SS uniform pressed into his leg. Mulder closed his eyes and used all his willpower to keep from screaming. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening._

Suddenly, Krycek stopped what he was doing and looked down. It seemed that some of Mulder's blood had marred the shine on his perfect boots. He pushed Mulder down on all fours. "Clean up your mess." He pointed to his boots. 

"What?" Mulder looked at the drops of blood on the shiny black leather. "N-n-no, I won't do it. I can't do it." 

"What do you mean, you won't? Do it. Now." 

"I can't." 

Krycek's face turned red. "You will!" He smacked Mulder across the buttocks with his riding crop, bringing a fresh bout of welts. "Do it!" he screamed. 

Mulder could feel the welts rising on his skin. The pain was incredible. Slowly, he bent forward, bringing his face down to the Commandant's boots. He was almost gagging, he couldn't do it. He hovered above the shiny black leather. Suddenly, the riding crop smacked him again, this time across his back. He let out a cry as he bent his head to try again. He lapped at the boots once with his tongue, shuddering at the taste of his own blood. He pulled away with a cry of disgust, shaking. 

A smile crossed Krycek's face. He loved it when prisoners were forced to submit. But this was just the beginning for Lt. Mulder. He had grand plans for him. Krycek stepped back and undressed quickly. He stood before Mulder again, this time wearing only his boots and his hat. 

"Stay where you are, Lt. Mulder," he said softly. "Do not move." Krycek ran the riding crop over Mulder's body again, over the welts on his back and buttocks then down. He could hear Mulder suck in his breath as he ran the crop between the American's ass cheeks. He paid special attention to that area, rubbing the end of it against the ring of muscle there. 

Mulder didn't know whether to moan or cry. He bit his lip to keep from doing either. 

"Finish cleaning my boots." Krycek said, slapping him lightly on the ass to reiterate the obvious punishment if he did not. 

Shaking, Mulder bent his head and lapped up the smooth, shiny leather. First one boot, then the other. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran his tongue around the top of the second boot. Finished, he sat back, finally able to breathe. 

"Keep going." 

Mulder looked up in disbelief. "What?" 

"Keep going." The crop came up to threaten the man below him. 

He looked at the German without comprehension. 

"Clean me now." 

He looked at the Nazi in horror. His stomach turned as he realized what he wanted him to do. 

"I said now." 

"I can't. Please," he whimpered. 

Krycek pressed the tip of his crop inside Mulder warningly. 

Shaking violently, Mulder returned his tongue to Krycek's legs. This time above the shiny leather. He ran his tongue up the skin, tasting him, wanting to spit the taste out of his mouth. When he got to the thigh, he switched to the other leg, returning to just above the top of the boot. 

"Higher!" Krycek demanded. 

Mulder moaned faintly, praying he would just kill him, instead of making him do this. Suddenly, the crop came up again to threaten him. Mulder raised his arms to block its blow. Instead the crop caressed his chin and brought his face up to meet the German's gaze. 

"Your face is too pretty for such scars." 

Mulder could feel tears well up in his eyes. 

"Now. Higher!" 

"No! You can kill me, but I won't do it!" 

"Oh, I won't kill you, my pretty American. But I will throw you in with the criminals. What do you think they will do to you? You will be the popular one, for certain." 

Mulder's mouth opened and closed as he realized that being raped by one man was better than by a dozen. He forced himself to move closer to the Commandant, almost sobbing as his tongue came into contact with the hot flesh again. He could smell the musk of the other man's arousal. He licked up to where thigh met groin. Krycek let out a small moan as Mulder slowly moved up to where the dark, curly hair was. He swallowed the lump down in his throat as his tongue made its way up to the Nazi's heavy sac. 

"Suck me!" the German ordered, not touching him, preferring to force him to do it on his own. 

Mulder tried, licking tentatively, gagging at the taste. 

"I said suck, not lick. Don't you know the difference?" He raised his crop at Mulder again. "Fucking American dogs, so stupid," he muttered under his breath. 

Mulder swallowed a moan, trying not to let the Commandant see just how much this was upsetting him. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Reluctantly, Mulder took the tip of the man's cock in his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he started to suck on the fragile skin. He contemplated biting down, but knew that if he did, he would never get out alive. Despite everything, he still hadn't given up hope of surviving this ordeal. 

Krycek started to thrust into his mouth, forcing him to take the cock deep into his throat. He closed his eyes and moaned as he started to fuck Mulder's mouth. 

Mulder started to gag, but Krycek didn't move away. He managed to relax his throat muscles before he choked. 

"That's it. Suck it down." Krycek grabbed a handful of Mulder's hair and pulled hard as he came into the American's mouth. 

Tears streamed down Mulder's face as he pulled back. He spit Krycek's come on the floor in the corner, unable to swallow the bitter liquid. He gagged, then started to choke. 

Krycek hit him, knocking him flat on the floor. Staring at the American at his feet, Krycek decided to make it far worse for him. The Commandant dropped down, straddling Mulder, reaching out to take his cock into his hand. He was going to make Mulder participate and enjoy it. 

He stroked the limp cock, gripping it warningly when Mulder tried to pull away. Mulder was horrified to feel himself begin to harden. The nazi couldn't resist and reached out and pinched one of Mulder's nipples. Mulder couldn't prevent a cry of unwilling pleasure from escaping him. 

Krycek leaned down, taking Mulder's erection in his mouth. He loved to do this. 

_I can't do this, I can't do this._ Mulder thought to himself. _But it feels so good._

Krycek swirled his tongue over the head, gaining another moan from Mulder who arched up into his mouth. He barely prevented himself from begging for more. Mulder was caught between the pleasure of and the disgust of Krycek sucking his cock. 

Krycek was hard again by now, aroused by the sight of the beautiful American writhing under him. He wanted to put that hardness to good use, but he wanted Mulder willing. Taking two fingers, he sucked on them for a minute, coating them with saliva. Reaching down, he inserted one, then another into Mulder's tight opening, stretching him quickly. 

Mulder bit his lip and held still, using all his strength not to thrust those fingers deeper into him. Suddenly, he was on all fours, and the Nazi was quickly entering him, stretching him farther and farther apart. Mulder cried out at the pain, but there was pleasure as well. 

Krycek slammed into Mulder, his balls slapping against the American's ass. And what a sweet ass it was. So tight, so hot. He reached over and took hold of Mulder's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Mulder moaned, he could feel that he was going to come. How could he be enjoying this? This man was his enemy, his captor, his rapist. The thoughts fell from his mind as his creamy fluid shot out of his cock onto the stained concrete below. Finally, he couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure. 

Krycek grinned in triumph and slammed into him one more time. He let out a cry of his own as he came deeply into the American's ass. He pulled away from Mulder, who curled up into a ball of misery on the floor. 

Krycek dressed quickly and started to leave the cell. He stopped at the door to look back at the shivering man. 

"I hope you choose not to answer my questions again tomorrow." He laughed to himself as the door closed again with a loud clang, leaving Mulder to sob quietly to himself on the floor. 

* * *

Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.   
WARNING: Rape scene.   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
Warning: Unconsentual sex along with general Nazi nastiness.   
Comments: Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )   
---


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

  
**Part II  
The Deal**

  
Fox Mulder was still scared. Not to mention tired, cold, and his ass was incredibly sore. He tried to curl up into a ball in his cell, but the chains prevented him from doing so. He groaned in pain as they cut deeper into his wrists and ankles. They moved him to another cell this morning, it was quieter here at the end of the hallway. He could sleep a little. But it was so cold and they hadn't given him a blanket. He shivered constantly, trying to generate some warmth by moving as much as possible in the chains they had put back on him after Krycek left him the day before. 

He sniffed a tear away as he thought about what happened yesterday. How the hell could he have had an orgasm with that nazi pig? How could he find pleasure in such a despicable act? He tried to throw up afterward, but he had not eaten in four days. This happened every time he thought about what he had done with the Nazi. He didn't know if the memories or the dry heaves hurt more. 

He started to convulse again, the chains pulling tight as he choked and fought back the bile that wouldn't come. He had to calm down, had to remain in control, had to keep the faith. Someone would come and rescue him, he was American dammit! They couldn't treat him this way. "They can't treat me this way." He whispered as another tear slid down his cheek. 

* * *

Sturmbahnfuehrer Krycek looked in the mirror and straightened his uniform. He loved how the starchy, black material complimented his skin tone. Black was his colour. He fiddled with his Knights Cross of Iron around his neck. It was hard to keep straight as it was so heavy. It took patience and time to get it right. He had little of either. 

He did not receive the highest honour in the Third Reich by being patient. Three years on the Eastern Front, being a good soldier is what got you medals here, not ass kissing and politics. Krycek smiled to himself as he thought of his proudest moment. He led the advance on Kharkov, killing hundreds in various painful ways. He had been decorated three times before that for other battles along the Front. One time he and a Panzer Division wiped out a whole village. They killed everyone, save for the young men which they tortured for five days then killed anyway. The Eastern Front was no picnic. The fourth time he was decorated, it was here in Berlin by the Fuehrer himself. That's when the SS took note of his interrogation techniques and made him the offer. His Uberbahnfuehrer at that time was quite proud of young Krycek. He would sit back and smoke cigarette after cigarette while watching Krycek hone his craft. Unfortunately, in war, all must die, along with his smoking colleague. A shot in the temple by a British weapon was all it took, sometimes. 

Now he had Lt. Mulder to keep him busy. _He will talk. He will submit. And if he does not talk, he will submit again and again._ A laugh escaped his lips as he pulled on the large black hat. The skull and crossbones that decorated it below the eagle and swastika shone brilliantly in the light. 

"Welcome to hell, Lt. Mulder. I am the Devil. And you will be worshipping at my feet before I'm done with you." He laughed again as he stepped away from his mirror and gave himself a final look before leaving his quarters. 

* * *

Mulder looked up, eyes wide as the door swung open. The walls and door were so thick that he could not hear them come down the hallway. At any minute, such as this particular one, someone could walk through the door. Mulder swallowed, his mouth bone dry. It was him. He was wearing a long, leather trenchoat over his uniform. How Mulder wanted that coat. He was so cold, so tired. 

Krycek bent down and looked at his captive. "How is my little dog today? Hmmm? My little American mutt." He reached out and caressed the scab on Mulder's cheek from his torture yesterday. "Are you ready to talk, my little dog? Or do you want more of what happened yesterday?" 

Mulder tried very hard to keep from heaving. He couldn't talk. He was horrified to think of what happened yesterday. 

"Tell me, Lt. Mulder. When are your allies planning their next bombing raid? Where is it going to be? Berlin, Bonn, Hamburg? Where?" He saw the terror in Mulder's eyes. One again he reached out to touch the scab on his cheek with a leather gloved hand. "You will tell me these answers Lt. Mulder." He whispered. 

"N...n....no. I won't. You'll have to kill me first." Mulder croaked. 

Kryek's eyes narrowed. This is not what he wanted to hear. "You _will_! Have you not learned your lesson from yesterday? Hmm? Do you want _more_ of the crop?" Krycek brandished the riding crop to embellish his point. 

"I won't...I won't betray my country." 

"Fuck your country." Krycek drew up the riding crop and started beating Mulder relentlessly. Mulder cried out in pain from each blow. Kycek made sure to reopen many of Mulder's wounds from the previous whipping, watching the blood flow with lust blazing in his cold green eyes. He stopped. He was panting as hard as Mulder. Turning, he took off the gloves, then heavy coat and hat and hung them on one of the hooks on the wall. 

"P-p-p-please." Moaned Mulder. 

Krycek's eyes narrowed again as he knelt before his captive. The blood was flowing freely now from various wounds on his body. He bent over Mulder and once again, licked several of the lashmarks, lapping away the blood hungrily. As each cut stopped bleeding, he repeated the process on another one, leaving only the one on Mulder's face untouched. He didn't want that one to scar. 

Mulder whimpered as he felt the Nazi's tongue run over his wounds. _Not again, not again. No, not again._ He tried to remain calm but started bucking and convulsing again. 

Krycek stood back for a minute before producing the key to unchain Mulder from his shackles. As he unlocked the last one, Mulder scurried to cower in a corner. Krycek raised his eyebrows. _Yes, just like a little dog._ He was still hot. He took off his jacket and the Iron Cross around his neck. Now was the time to make his deal. 

"Lt. Mulder, how would you like some food?" 

Mulder looked over at the man towering above him. He was so hungry, just the mention of food sent his stomach growling. "Food?" 

Krycek's mouth twisted into a leer. "Yes, food. But this food is not free." He knelt before Mulder again and started caressing his thigh. "All food must be bought." 

Mulder stared at Krycek in horror. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ "No fucking way!" 

Krycek looked at Mulder for a minute. His face growing red. "I don't believe you have a choice." Krycek then left the cell. 

"Oh god, please don't let him do this to me again." Mulder whimpered 

Krycek came back a minute later with a small tray of food. "If you touch this, I will draw and quarter you. We still do that you know." Krycek let out a small laugh before proceeding to get undressed. He stripped down and put his boots back on before looking at Mulder again. 

"Now. A piece of bread requires you to lick my boots. Both of them. You may begin now." 

Mulder looked up at the contempt in the Nazi's eyes. "Please don't make me do that again." 

"As I said, Lt. Mulder, you have no choice. Now, clean my boots." 

Mulder knelt down and stuck his tongue out. He gagged once before applying it to Krycek's boots. He licked one, then the other, choking down sobs the whole way. 

"That's it my little doggy, lick them clean." Krycek said. He had to admit, Lt. Mulder was a very good prisoner. Always willing to do just what his captors wanted him to—except talk—but that would change. 

When Mulder had finished his job, Krycek handed him a piece of brown bread. It was heavenly. A strong nutty flavour, moist, the best bread he had ever tasted. Mulder ensured to take small bites as his stomach might not be able to handle large pieces after having nothing in it for days. 

Krycek waited until Mulder was finished before tilting his head up with the riding crop. He noticed how his hazel eyes had flecks of gold in them. "You must be thirsty after that bread. You may clean my legs with your tongue for a sip of water." 

Mulders' mouth opened and closed but then his eyes dropped in defeat. He rose to his knees and put his hands on the back of Krycek's legs. If anything, being close to this Nazi pig gave him some warmth. One after another, Mulder licked up the legs before him, stopping at the crease where leg met thigh, as he did yesterday. 

"That was very good. You may now have your water. "Krycek handed Mulder a small tin cup, filled to the brim with cool, clean water. 

Mulder took the cup carefully, so as not to spill, and drank the water down, hoping to rinse the taste of Krycek from his mouth. 

He handed the cup back to Krycek. Finally, food and water. How long had it been? Would it be enough to sustain him, or would it just be enough to keep him alive to have them torture him until the end of the war? Whenever that would be. 

"This, is a small bowl of broth." Krycek pointed to an object on the tray. "It's not much but it's better than the other prisoners are getting. I would like you to stand and lick my nipples. I want you to do a good job too. When I am satisfied, you may have the broth." 

Mulder stood up, Krycek helping him to his feet. They were face to face. He was about 2" shorter than the other man, which Mulder attributed to the boots. He was not that old either, 32, 35 at the most. His green eyes were like emeralds, almost glowing. They had been kind eyes at one time, but now showed the ravages of war, hard and cold like ice. Mulder bent down and put his arms around his captor, Krycek was so warm. He began licking one brown, flat nipples, bringing it to a hard peak. 

Krycek closed his eyes and sighed. Oh this felt good. He wove his hand through Mulder's hair, bringing his head over to his other nipple. Mulder tugged on it with his teeth, nipping at the hairs that surrounded it. Krycek could feel himself start to harden. His cock aching to be touched. Finally, he brought Mulder's head away from his chest. 

"That was very good, Lt. Mulder. You may now have the broth." He handed the tin bowl to Mulder who started drinking it down slowly, his hazel eyes locked on his own. When Mulder was done, he took the bowl from him and replaced it on the tray. 

Krycek smiled. "I have something here that not too many people have, Lt. Mulder. I have an orange. The whole thing is yours if you suck my cock. What do you say?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Yes. I can chain you up again and you can watch _me_ eat the orange." 

Mulder licked his lips. He wanted that orange. 

"Have you ever known someone to die of scurvy Lt. Mulder? All your insides turn to jelly, the tissue disintegrates, it's quite messy. On the eastern front, scurvy is rampant. I will not bore you with tales of death and disintegration right now, however. What's it going to be?" 

Mulder nodded his head. 

"I'm glad. Now. Suck my cock." 

Mulder knelt before the man and steadied himself for a minute before taking a deep breath. He pulled Krycek's foreskin back, showing a purple headed cock, it was very hard. Mulder licked the tip, bringing a shudder from above. He could smell the other man's musk, feeling with horror as his own cock reacted to it. Licking the underside of the head, his lips closed around it. Applying steady suction, he took in another inch, then another, forcing himself to relax his throat muscles. His own cock was starting to throb. How could this be turning him on? How could his own body betray him like this? He continued to suck on the Nazi's cock, swirling his tongue around and around, gaining satisfied sighs from above. 

Krycek sucked in his breath. How he loved this man's mouth. He knew exactly what to do with his tongue as well. It didn't take long for Krycek to start moaning and bucking, fucking Mulder's mouth. Finally, with a grunt, he came, emptying himself down Mulder's throat. When Mulder finished swallowing, he brought him up for a kiss. He needed to taste himself in the other man's mouth. 

Mulder pulled away, his hazel eyes filled with confusion. _What the hell was that?_

Krycek just smirked at him before turning away for a minute. When he turned back, he had the orange in his hand. He started unpeeling the orange, looking over at Mulder, noticing his erection. 

"You have paid well for this morsel, Lieutenant." 

Mulder's mouth watered as he smelled the zest of the orange release it's tart scent. 

Krycek decides to take his time peeling the orange and dividing it into sections. The perfect flesh, glistening. Krycek took one of the sections and pressed it against Mulder's lips. The mouth opened and took it inside. Section after section is fed to Mulder this way. 

Mulder is in bliss. How could a thing like an orange be so sensual? He closed his eyes as another section of orange is pressed against his lips. Not only does he take the succulent bit of orange but the fingers that hold it inside his mouth, sucking on them, licking them. God, what was he doing? Was this real? 

A shiver ran up Krycek's spine. He was starting to harden again. Just the look of Mulder, holding onto his wrist, licking the juice from his fingers was enough to bring a silent moan to his lips. 

"That's good, lick it all up, get every last drop." 

When Mulder was done the orange, Krycek kissed him again. His tongue explored the other man's, tasting the sweet acidity of the orange. He noticed that Mulder has relaxed somewhat. He kisses him some more, his hands caressing the prisoner's back. Krycek moves in to rub his crotch against Mulder, letting their erections touch. A moan enters his mouth from the one before him. That's just what he wanted to hear. 

A shockwave runs through Mulder. Did he just moan? Why was this particular man making him so hard? Suddenly, Krycek pulled away. Mulder suppressed the whimper that formed on his lips. A gasp is let out instead as Krycek starts to kiss down his neck and down, latching on to a nipple. Mulder released another moan. Oh god, this feels so good. How can this be? How can he get pleasure from a Nazi who, by the looks of his decorations on his uniform, killed many. He is SS for Christ sakes! 

Krycek was rock hard. The smell and taste of this man was like nothing he had smelled or tasted before. He forced himself to pull away and look at Mulder. His lips were swollen from the kissing, as well as passion. He stroked the side of his face with his hand before stepping away and lying his coat on the floor. He then lay flat on his back, hands behind his head, bringing Mulder down to crouch beside him. 

"How would you like a blanket?" 

Mulder's eyebrows rose. "How?" Mulder couldn't imagine what more the Nazi could want from him. 

"There is one thing yet to do, Lieutenant. For that, you may have a blanket. Come here. I want you to kneel over me, straddling my waist." Krycek knew that this was risky, but Mulder was weak from lack of food, and he wasn't a fool. The American knew he couldn't escape, so Krycek was willing to gamble for the resulting pleasure. 

Mulder obeyed his captor but at the same time, tried to keep his ass from making contact with the German. No luck, Krycek forced him to sit down on his haunches, bringing his ass into the cradle of Krycek's pelvis. Mulder sits frozen, afraid to move, until Krycek's hand behind his neck forces him to bend forward to meet the other man's kiss. The position makes it easy for Krycek to slide his other hand over the American's ass. 

Mulder obeys, trying to keep his ass from making contact with the German, but Krycek forces him to sit down on his haunches, bringing his ass into the cradle of Krycek's pelvis. He stroked one finger lightly over the tight ring of muscle, his hand on Mulder's neck holding him down when he jumped at the sensation. Krycek gradually works three fingers inside Mulder, one after the other, making the other man whimper with pleasure at the sensation. Finally, when Mulder is thrusting uncontrollably back on those fingers, unable to stop himself despite his horror, Krycek pulled out of him. 

Mulder whimpered in protest before he realized what he's doing. He was so close to coming; his cock dripping with pre-cum. 

"If you want more," Krycek whispered, "you have to take me inside you." 

Mulder stared at him blankly, his hips still moving involuntarily. 

Krycek tilted his pelvis suggestively, brushing his cock against Mulder's ass. Mulder's eyes widened as he realized what Krycek wanted him to do. 

"No!" 

Krycek just laughed, stroking Mulder's cock and balls, keeping him on the brink. He kept playing with the American's body until the other man was nearly screaming, desperate to come. Every so often he stroked the yearning hole, never going inside despite Mulder's frantic movements. "Take me into you," he repeated, holding his cock steady to make it easier for the American...this time. 

Finally, tears running down his face, Mulder shifted back until the cock pressed against his entrance. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Krycek at this moment, and forced himself down on it in one long, slow glide. 

Krycek waited until he was nearly all the way inside Mulder before catching his hips and slamming him down while he thrust upward. Mulder screamed when Krycek's cock hit his prostate, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Krycek forced himself to lie still, making Mulder do all the work. When he was close, he started to thrust into Mulder's ass and stroke his cock in the same rhythm. 

Mulder started sweating in the damp cold of the cell. This felt so good, so good. Oh god, how can this feel so good? Coherent thought is ripped from Mulder's mind as his orgasm travels through his body. His eyes fluttered closed for a second as the bright light shone brightly from behind his eyelids. His body felt as if it was being turned inside out and a raw moan escaped his throat. He wanted to collapse on top of the other man but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Couldn't show him he enjoyed it that much. 

Krycek thrust his hips up one, two, three times then he was done. A grimace crossed his face as he came into the American with a cry. He breathed hard, his breath steaming in the rapidly cooling air of the cell. He looked up at Mulder who was breathing heavy as well. 

Mulder disengaged himself from the German and crept backwards until his back was against the wall. He felt so dirty, so used. Yet he had this tingling passion running though his body from the orgasm. 

"That was very nice Lt. Mulder. Unfortunately, you are not done, quite yet." 

Mulder looked at the man as if he was crazy. What more could he put him through? How much was he to endure? 

"You may lick me clean, then it is finished." 

Mulder's mouth opened. Lick him clean? Of his own cum? He stifled a gag, not wanting to lose the food he just ate. Who knew how long it would be before he ate again. 

"Come here, Lt. Mulder, let's have that sweet mouth of yours do some good." Krycek grabbed Mulder by the wrist, gaining a cry from the other man when he squeezed his welt. 

Mulder knelt over Krycek and started lapping up the cum. The absence of food for a few days had afforded him very little cum. He licked along the Nazi's stomach and chest, over his nipples and up to his chin, getting every last speck. Suddenly, the German pushed him away and stood up. 

Krycek dressed quickly. The guards would be coming down the hallway any minute for the rounds. He couldn't be caught naked with another man. No matter what his rank and decorations, homosexuality was not tolerated in the Third Reich. He would rather die than sew a pink triangle on his clothes and be treated as one of the impure. Collecting the tray, he opened the cell door. Bending down, he picked up a thin blanket from the floor outside, tossing it over Mulder. He left without a word, leaving Mulder to clutch his reward around himself while he tried to hold back his sobs. 

END 

* * *

Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
***Warning: Nonconsensual sex along with general Nazi nastiness.**   
Comments: Te said there wasn't enough foreplay in part one. We're making upfor that fact here. But if you like our usual schmoop, you're not going tofind it in this series. So don't say we didn't warn you.   
---


	3. IIa: Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

  
**Part IIa  
Addictions**

  
Mulder was curled up in a ball on the floor in the corner. He was shivering and bloody after another session of beatings by Krycek. He knew what came after the beatings but didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, something to dull the pain, to take his mind off the inevitable. Various images ran through his mind until he found a suitable distraction Cigarettes. He hadn't had a cigarette in over a week. He could smell the smoke lingering on Krycek's uniform when he came in, and he could faintly smell it now from where it now hung on the pegs along the wall. What he wouldn't do.... He stopped that thought in mid-flow. He didn't need one that badly. 

"What are you thinking, Lt. Mulder? You are smiling." 

Mulder hesitated to answer. He knew that it would only give Krycek something else to "bargain" with him for. The last thing he needed was to give the bastard something else to demand sexual favors for. So he was shocked to hear himself say, "Cigarettes. I was thinking, I would like a cigarette." 

"A cigarette?" 

"Yeah." 

"I have cigarettes. I have American cigarettes, in my pocket. I might let you have one." 

Mulder opened his eyes and looked up at Krycek looming over him. 

"For a price." 

Mulder knew what he was asking. Krycek's erection bobbed in the air above him. The craving for a smoke was raging through his body, wrestling with his mind and countering his horror at what he would have to do to get one. But now that he knew he _could_ get a cigarattee, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted it so badly it was almost sexual; that had to be why he was hardening. He licked his lips before he spoke. 

"What's your price?" 

Krycek moved back and leaned against a wall. "If you suck my cock, I will let you share one with me." 

Mulder swallowed. "I just have to..." he breathed in deeply "...suck your cock?" 

"Yes. No more, but no less, either." 

Mulder pursed his lips together. 

"Lt. Mulder, I hope you realize that you will have to perform your daily duty, whether you reap a reward or not." 

Mulder closed his eyes and exhaled. Silently, he moved over to the other man standing against the wall. He put his hands around the Nazi's legs to brace himself as he moved in on the erection waiting for him. 

"That's it. Earn your reward." 

Mulder took the wrinkled skin of the foreskin in his mouth, nibbling on the end, sucking at the fluid leaking out of it. He knew that if he did a good job, that might be the only _service_ he would have to provide today. He refused to think about the faint twinge of disappointment that ran through him at the thought. 

Krycek sighed as Mulder pulled the foreskin back and licked the sensitive head. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, gaining satisfied moans from above. He then took a bit of the large member in his mouth, sucking on the tip; inch by inch he swallowed Krycek until he felt the hairs at his groin tickle his nose. 

Krycek threaded his fingers through Mulder's short hair. "My little Hund, mein schoen klein Hund." 

Mulder sucked on the large cock moving in and out of his mouth. Oh god, he was getting hard. He knew he would get hard. He still could not believe he could he get aroused from doing this. How? He brought his hand up to caress Krycek's balls in the heavy sac that hung below it, wanting this over quickly. His strategy worked as he felt them tighten in his hand. Krycek let out a loud groan as he emptied himself into Mulder's mouth and down his throat. Mulder licked the last remaining drops from the Nazi before sitting back on his haunches. 

"Come here, let me taste you," Krycek said as he brought Mulder up to face him. He kissed him, his tongue probing the hot interior, tasting his own cum. He could feel Mulder's burgeoning erection press into his thigh. He pulled away and looked into the American's eyes. 

"You have earned your reward, Lt. Mulder. Come, sit with me, and we will have our cigarette." 

Mulder sat on the cot while Krycek fished in his pockets. Mulder heard the familiar strike and sizzle of a match igniting, the smell of sulfur, then the familiar scent of Virginia tobacco burning. 

Krycek turned around and exhaled. He could see Mulder practically salivating over the cigarette. He sat down beside his captive before taking another drag and passed the cigarette to Mulder. 

Mulder took the slim object from Krycek and brought it to his lips. He took a small drag then inhaled. He closed his eyes as the wisps of smoke ran down his lungs and out again as he exhaled. He took a larger drag and inhaled again before passing the cigarette back to Krycek. His lungs filled with the smoke, burning the lining, feeling so good. His head swam as he exhaled, the smoke billowing up and around the light bulb in the ceiling. His cock twitched. 

Silently, they smoked the cigarette, each man passing it back and forth until it was a small butt, which Krycek stamped out before returning it to his pocket. He turned to face Mulder. 

"How would you like another one?" 

Mulder remained silent. 

"How would you like another cigarette, Lieutenant? This one would be your very own. I would even leave you in peace while you smoked it." 

Mulder licked his lips, tasting the nicotine that had deposited itself there. 

"What would I have to do?" Mulder said, knowing full well what the price would be. 

"I am going to fuck you." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Then you don't get your cigarette. Either way, I am fucking you. Tell you what, Lt. Mulder, I will make you a deal. If you come, you may have it." 

Mulder looked up at the other man. Why had his cock suddenly hardened? Why did thinking about being with this man arouse him this much? Krycek's cock had hardened again as well, the purple head peeking through the foreskin. 

"Stand." Krycek cupped Mulder's chin in his hand and brought him up to face him again. He kissed him one more time before turning him to face the wall. 

Mulder braced himself against the wall with his hands as he felt Krycek press up behind him. 

"Spread your legs, wide." 

Mulder complied, his cock now throbbing with anticipation. He gasped as one of Krycek's fingers entered him, stretching him as it was joined by another. The two fingers widened his channel enough to fit a third finger in. He rubbed back against them, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. 

Krycek smiled as the American shuddered before him. He wanted him to gain his reward. He liked rewarding his captive; every time he did, it got easier and easier to fuck him. Finally, Mulder let out a moan. Yes, that's what he was waiting for. 

Krycek reached around to feel Mulder's cock dripping streams of pre-cum. He gathered as much as he could and slicked his cock up with that, his own pre- cum and some saliva. 

Mulder gasped as Krycek entered him. This was the feeling he relished the most, the initial penetration. So sweet and painful at the same time. Slowly he was filled until he could feel the other man's hot breath on his neck. His cock was throbbing, he was sweating. It amazed him how good this felt. 

Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder, caressing his torso before settling down on his hips. He moved in and out of the American with ease. Mulder gasped as Krycek leaned forward and nuzzled the back of his neck, licking a small cut that was there. The smell of this man made him want him all the more. He quickened his pace and reached up to pinch one of Mulder's nipples again. 

Krycek's cock dragged across Mulder's prostate with every stroke, bringing tiny shudders to his body. His nipples were being pinched and caressed to extreme hardness. He now got the challenge. The Nazi wasn't going to touch his cock! Mulder moaned as much out of disappointment as of pleasure. He had to come, he wanted that cigarette. Mulder closed his eyes and focused all his energy on the good feelings that came from this. He was moaning and breathing heavily now as the Nazi thrust into him. He had to come, he needed to come. Mulder thrust back to greet the other man's hips, _oh god, yes, just a little more, just a little..._

Krycek's eyes rolled back in his head as bright lights went off behind them. He could feel Mulder's ass clench on his cock as he came, milking him of all his fluid. He gave a little smile as he rested his head on Mulder's shoulder. He knew he would come. With a reward dangling in front of him, Lt. Mulder always came. He felt Mulder shudder again as the final stages of the orgasm ran through his body. He liked having Lt. Mulder as a prisoner, and as long as the war lasted, he would be his. 

* * *

X-Files M/K An AU in another time   
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
Summary: What would Mulder do for a cigarette?   
****WARNING: Nonconsensual sex and general Nazi nastiness****   
Note: This started out as an apology snippet to Spike because we forgot to credit her with the idea for Interrogation II—Mulder turning the tables onKrycek. Sorry, hon, and thanks for the idea; I think you can tell we liked it! But neither of us is very good at doing short. :::shrug::: We also have tothank someone for the cigarette thing, but neither of us can remember who - Drovar or Feklar maybe? Anyway, thanks, whoever you are! BTW, this takes place between I2 and I3.   
---


	4. III: Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Part III  
Twist of Fate**

  
Fox Mulder had been in custody for just over two weeks now. Shot down behind enemy lines, he was a prisoner at SS headquarters. Every day he was interrogated; every day he kept his mouth shut. Every day he was forced to perform sexual acts on Commandant Krycek; every day he enjoyed it a little bit more. 

The shackles and chains that bound him had built up welts, bruises and scabs along his wrists and ankles. He was still chained every day after the Commandant left him naked and trembling from another session. This was made a little more bearable by a cot and a blanket. For being such a good cocksucker, he was granted food, once a day, in the morning. 

Krycek still beat him relentlessly, trying to get Mulder to tell him about the bombing raids, but he could not. He would never tell him. If he did, the beatings and sex would stop. He did not want to lose the human contact of Krycek's body. It made this incarceration bearable. 

The heavy door to the cell swung open with its familiar clang. It was one of the guards bringing his daily meal of bread, water and a weak broth. He set the tray down on the shelf that jutted out of the wall and proceeded to unshackle Mulder. 

"Don't try anything, Lt. Mulder. There is another guard outside that will shoot you in your pretty little face if you do." 

The guard put the tray on the cot beside Mulder. Mulder remained silent, rubbing his wrists and ankles, pins and needles shooting through his feet and hands. 

The guard lingered. He was to watch him eat then take the tray, lest Mulder ambush the Commandant with it later. 

Mulder started to eat the food quickly. He knew from past experience that if the guard was ready to go and the food was not eaten, it would be taken away. Hungrily, he chewed the meager slice of bread, alternating with sips from the broth and water. 

"You are lucky, Lt. Mulder, to be a special prisoner of the Third Reich." 

Mulder looked up at the guard over his bowl of broth. He remained silent, but the guard continued. 

"For such a pretty boy, you would be dead for sure in the camps. Or raped. We do not tolerate impurities like homosexuality here. A firing squad would be a fit punishment for the likes of people like that. In the kidneys or bowels. A nice, slow death. From the Private in the trenches to the Fuehrer, it is not tolerated. Ever. That is why they get the pink triangle. To single them out." 

Mulder shoved the last piece of bread in his mouth and washed it down with the tiny sip of water that remained in the tin cup. He still said nothing. 

The guard picked up the tray and put it on the shelf. He kept an eye on Mulder as he turned to re-shackle him. Mulder was already lying down on his cot, blanket over him, arms over his head, feet stretched out, awaiting the chains. The guard bound Mulder again, picked up the tray and left. 

A smile crossed Mulder's face. He now had a bargaining tool. It was obvious that no one knew what Krycek did to him. If anyone _did_ find out, he would be disgraced, stripped of his rank and shot. 

* * *

Commandant Krycek was pissed off. Seething as a matter of fact. That American fuck did not tell him about the bombings that killed many in Hamburg last night. Krycek was dragged from his bed at two in the morning by his superiors, demanding to know how this happened, why had he not extracted the information from Lt. Mulder? Being screamed at for two hours by your superiors while standing at attention in the middle of the night was not a happy occurrence. 

Krycek wanted to come over right away and beat Lt. Mulder senseless, but he was called to an emergency meeting by the Fuehrer. Promises of victory were shouted, a strong Germany would rise above the rest of the world. Krycek knew this was not true. The Americans were advancing; the Russians had recaptured much of the territory that he himself had stolen from them. The writing was on the wall, and it seemed that only Krycek could see it. He was a soldier, a leader, a fighter, and he knew when a fight was going to be lost. 

Running on just a few hours sleep, he left the meeting about 11:00 a.m. and went over to the prison to see Mulder. He stomped down the hallway to Mulder's cell, screaming at one of the guards to open the door, his riding crop at the ready. 

The guard trembled as he fumbled with the keys. He had heard many stories about Commandant Krycek and did not want to be on the receiving end of that crop. 

"Give me those, you clumsy fool." Krycek snatched the key ring from the guard and opened it himself. He flung the door open to see Mulder, lying in comfort on his cot with his blanket. He turned to the guard. "Leave us alone. I do not want _anyone_ coming in here. Do you understand?" 

"Jawohl, Herr Commandant." The guard raised his arm in salute and scurried back to his post. Krycek did not return the salute. 

Krycek slammed the door behind him and stood there for a second. He was seething. He took the two steps to Mulder's cot and ripped the blanket off him. As for the past couple of days, Mulder was hard and waiting for him. That, however, was going to have to wait. The crop came down on Mulder's stomach, leaving a red welt. 

Mulder cried out in pain. 

Krycek's eyes narrowed. He unshackled Mulder, who pressed himself into a ball in the corner of the cell. Krycek overturned the cot in a rage, kicking it before turning his attention to Mulder. He took a deep breath before striking him over and over with the crop. 

"You fucking American dog. You little piece of shit! You knew they were going to bomb Hamburg. You knew it, and you did not tell me! After all I did for you. You little fuck! I should just kill you." 

"Stop! Stop!" 

"What? Dogs cannot speak! Shut up until I tell you to speak!" A flood of expletives in German ran out of his mouth as he beat Mulder. 

"Stop it! Stop or I'll tell them. I'll tell them you're a homosexual." 

Krycek's hand was raised, about to bring another blow to Mulder. He was sweating and breathing heavily. His face was red, the vein in his neck stood out, throbbing with his pulse. 

"What?" 

"If you don't stop beating me, I will tell the guards what you do to me." Mulder winced in pain. He had scratches, welts and cuts all over his body, especially on his hands and arms, where he tried to block the blows. 

Krycek sat down on the floor in front of Mulder. "You are lying." 

"I'll do it. I want you to let me go, or I'll fucking do it." Mulder leaned his head back against the brick wall. Krycek's eyes showed a glimmer of fear. 

"You know it will destroy you. You will be sent to a camp with a pink triangle sewn on your clothes, available to be raped or worse. That would be the upside. The downside is that your SS cronies will beat you, torture you and leave you to die a slow and painful death." 

Krycek let the riding crop drop to the floor and put his head in his hands. "I cannot." 

"Yes, you can! You run this prison, you can tell them to let me go. Do it or I'll blow the whistle on you!" 

"I cannot. They will kill you, or worse. Have you ever seen someone shot in the spine as they are running away? If you get them just right, they are paralyzed but still alive. Then they are thrown in a mass grave to die, smothered by corpses." 

A shock ran through Mulder. These people were sick. All of them, sick fucking bastards. Krycek did have a point though. What good was escape if he wound up dead? Mulder had another idea. 

"Take your clothes off." 

Krycek looked up at his prisoner. His mouth watered at the blood from the cuts running down his arms to drip on the floor. 

"Didn't you hear me? Undress! I will call the guards if you don't." 

Krycek stood and started removing his clothing. 

"Leave the boots off, I want you completely naked." 

Krycek removed the last of the clothing and was pushed down on all fours by Mulder. He panicked as he felt Mulder's large erection tease his small opening. No preparation, no lubrication. "Wait!" 

"No. You are going to know what it feels like, you Nazi pig!" Mulder grabbed the hair on the top of Krycek's head and pulled it for emphasis. He pushed his cock in the tight opening, forcing it wider. 

Krycek cried out in pain. This hurt, a lot. He could not do anything, the strength seemed to leave his body as Mulder forced his way inside of him. Krycek was trembling, his arms gave out and his head went down to rest on the floor. Ass high in the air, face down, the ultimate position of submission. 

Mulder started thrusting in and out of Krycek, wanting him to feel every stroke down to his core. "You are a fucking pig, all of you are pigs. You all have this sick, twisted fantasy of killing and torturing innocent people. How does it feel, huh? How does it fucking feel to be on the receiving end for once?" Mulder slammed into Krycek, sweat forming on his brow. 

Krycek was biting his lip to hold back whimpers of pain. Tears welled up in his eyes. He kept silent, lest he beg a prisoner to stop. One thing he would never, ever do was beg. 

Finally, Mulder came with a cry into the Nazi, milking his cock of the last drops before pulling out and shoving Krycek down on the floor. A trickle of blood ran down one of Krycek's legs. He noticed he did not come. 

"Get dressed and get the fuck out! I want out of this cell; I want out of this prison; I don't care what you have to do, just do it. I know you have POW camps for Americans. Put me there, with my own people!" 

Krycek stood up and made his way over to his clothing that hung on the pegs on the wall. His legs were shaking. He did not want to meet the gaze of the other man. Quickly, he dressed, picked up the riding crop and stood before his prisoner, his eyes still averted from Mulder's gaze. 

"I will not bother you again. I will transfer you to a stalag tomorrow." He knew that another long session of yelling from his superiors would follow, but he did not care. He just wanted to be rid of this man. This man who nearly destroyed him with mere words. He turned and opened the door to leave. 

"Wait!" A thought suddenly crossed Mulder's mind. If Krycek walked through that door, it would all be over! This would be the last time he saw Krycek. No more tiny bits of affection, no more sex, no more conversations. He would be a number in a camp, fighting for scraps of food, for his life. Mulder panicked. 

"Don't go." 

Krycek stopped in his tracks. He turned to find Mulder standing behind him. Mulder reached out and placed his hand on his arm. 

"Stay. Please." 

Krycek closed the door gently. He finally looked into Mulder's tear-filled eyes. 

"Don't go," Mulder whispered as he leaned forward to hug Krycek. "Don't leave me. I won't tell, I won't tell. I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone." He was sobbing now, clinging to Krycek for dear life. "I won't tell, I'll never tell, please don't leave me." 

Mulder sank to the floor and started licking Krycek's boots. 

Krycek's jaw dropped. What the hell was going on here? Did Mulder actually care for him? Had he gone mad? He looked down at the naked man clinging to his legs, licking his boots. He reached down and brought Mulder up to face him. 

"You do this now? After what you just did to me?" His fingers closed around Mulder's neck and shoved him against the wall. "You raped me." 

"I'm sorry," Mulder squeaked through the hand around his throat. 

"You made me bleed. You hurt me." Krycek shoved Mulder down to the ground. 

Mulder cried out in pain as his ankle twisted. A small snap was heard. 

Krycek reached down and grabbed the injured limb, wrenching it so Mulder would hurt some more, eliciting another horrific cry. "You are in more trouble than you know, my Lieutenant." He then smacked Mulder across the face, sending him flying. He grabbed Mulder by the hair. "We will have no more of this bullshit! You belong to me! Is that clear?" 

"Y-y-y-yes." 

"Say it!" 

"I belong to you." 

"Good." Krycek let a brief smile cross his face before a leer replaced it. He stood over Mulder who was trembling. "Now. Fix the cot! Bring this place to order!" Krycek yelled as he went to undress himself again. 

Mulder tried to work fast to right the cot and spread the blanket on it. He found it hard with his injured ankle, which was surely broken. 

"On all fours, Lieutenant." 

Mulder obeyed his captor. The anticipation of what was to happen next shot adrenaline through his veins. His cock was starting to harden, and his nipples stiffened. 

Krycek roughly thrust a finger into Mulder, working it in and out, watching the opening get wider and wider until a second finger joined it. 

"You have angered me, Lt. Mulder. You should know better than to get me angry. I have a reputation for being very hard on people, and I make no exceptions." 

A third finger was added to Krycek's teasing. He smiled as Mulder let out a small moan and started gyrating against his fingers. 

"Now. I am going to fuck you, but you may not come. I am not going to touch you. You are not going to touch yourself. Is that clear?" 

"Yes," Mulder whimpered. 

"Good." Krycek spat on his hands liberally, lubricating his cock as much as he could before he started to enter Mulder. He briefly considered taking the American dry as he had done to Krycek only a few minutes earlier, but it would be harder for Mulder to hold back his orgasm if he was enjoying it. 

Mulder sucked in his breath. The keen sense of pleasure masked the pain in his ankle. He held back, as Krycek had commanded him, angling his ass so Krycek would not strike his prostate. Krycek forced him back into position so that he could hit that pleasure point, only releasing him when Mulder's desperate whimpers told him he would not be able to hold back any longer. 

"You have such a sweet ass, Lt. Mulder. Your ass belongs to me. You remember that when I am fucking you." 

Alex had a hand on each of Mulder's hips, thrusting back and forth. He was sweating again, every stroke bringing him closer to his orgasm. He could not resist and bent over Mulder, licking the smooth skin, drinking in his scent. There were a few cuts on Mulder's back that Krycek licked before kneeling upright again. He quickened his pace, pumping hard into Mulder, bringing his hips to meet his thrusts. He came with a cry and a groan as he collapsed on the man under him. They were joined for a few seconds before Krycek removed himself from Mulder's ass. 

Krycek then went over and sat on the cot, reaching over to get his handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe off his cock. 

Mulder sat on the floor, his erection throbbing, he could feel his balls begging for release. 

Krycek looked at Mulder. His ankle was quite swollen and turning purple; the shackles would never fit over it now. "Stand," he commanded. 

Mulder complied, but he could not put any weight on the ankle and instead, leaned back against the wall. 

"You make a very pretty picture, Lt. Mulder. Your cock is very pretty as well. Now. I want you to pleasure yourself, and when you are done, you may lay beside me. But! Only if you do a good job. Only if I enjoy it as much as you do. If I do not, you will stand there until I am satisfied." 

Mulder closed his eyes and swallowed. He could do this. He opened his eyes again and looked at Krycek sitting on his cot. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the cell. He grabbed onto his cock and started gently stroking it. His other hand ran up and lightly caressed his chest, pinching a nipple. He gasped as he continued to look into those icy green eyes. His hand on his cock gripped tighter, his thumb spreading the pre-cum around. He pinched a nipple again, making himself moan out loud. 

Krycek's cock reacted to the moan. He could feel it stir and harden. He would have to make sure Lt. Mulder relieved him again before he left. 

Mulder's hand was pumping fast on his cock, his eyes were closed, and his lips were parted slightly. The hand that had been pinching his nipples was now lower down, fondling his balls. Suddenly, he gasped and moaned as he came onto the floor in front of him. He milked his cock of the last remaining drops before opening his eyes. 

Krycek was hard again after that display. He motioned for Mulder to come to him. He then licked a drop of cum off of the tip of Mulder's softening cock before bringing him down to lie beside him on the cot. 

There was not much room, but Mulder was grateful for the contact. Krycek was so warm, like a furnace was glowing inside somewhere. He snuggled down into the shoulder before him as a strong arm came around to caress his hair. 

"I will tell the guards not to shackle your swollen ankle." 

Mulder kissed Krycek's shoulder. "Thank you." 

Krycek smiled. It had only taken two weeks to break this man, to make him feel that he could not live without him. Now, if he could only get him out of this prison and into his quarters, he would be able to amuse himself with the pretty American whenever he wanted. 

Mulder's kisses moved down from Krycek's shoulder to a nipple. He latched onto it, sucking and teasing it to complete hardness. 

Krycek sucked in his breath; Lt. Mulder was now instigating sex. Oh yes, he had him completely. 

Mulder moved down Krycek's abdomen, sucking and nipping at the skin. He then moved on to the erection that was bobbing in the air. He wrapped his lips around the head and moved down, quickly and efficiently bringing his captor to orgasm. 

Krycek closed his eyes and wove his fingers through Mulder's hair as he felt his balls release their fluid. Mulder's mouth was quite proficient at this activity. 

Mulder licked Krycek clean before moving back up to lie beside him, kissing him, sharing his own taste with him. He then settled down beside him, feeling Krycek's arms come around him again. 

Krycek held him for a few minutes before speaking. "I have to go now, Lt. Mulder." He rose and began getting dressed. 

Mulder continued to lie on the cot, soaking in the warmth Krycek left behind. 

When he was fully dressed, Krycek crouched before the cot. "Do we understand each other? There will be no more of what happened today. You belong to me now." 

"Yes," Mulder whispered. 

Krycek turned Mulder's head to meet his gaze. "Good. I will see you tomorrow then." He let Mulder's head drop back to the cot, where he instinctively curled up into a little ball. Krycek placed the blanket over his captive before turning and leaving the cell. 

Mulder lay motionless on his cot, watching the door, waiting for Krycek to come back to him. Only when the other man was with him, telling him what to do, did he feel complete now. 

* * *

X-Files M/K An AU in another time   
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.   
Series/Sequel: Sequel to Interrogation I & II   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
****Warning: Nonconsensual sex along with general Nazi nastiness.****   
Comments: If you like our usual schmoop, you're not going to find it in thisseries. This is pretty heavy stuff, don't say we didn't warn you.   
---


	5. IV: Testing the Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

  
**Part IV  
Testing the Limits**

  
Commandant Krycek was entering his fourth week of walking down this corridor to Lt. Mulder's cell. He was sick of this prison, sick of the people, sick of this war. He wanted Lt. Mulder out of here and in his quarters so he could see him, touch him, whenever he wanted, not just for an hour a day. He had a plan, but it had taken a week of dropping hints to get the wheels slowly turning. It would not be easy. Now it was all a matter of convincing his superiors that Mulder should be released. He had to convince them that it would be easier to keep an eye on Mulder and try to extract information from him if he was working for Krycek directly in his house. 

Krycek reached the door and waited for the guard to open it for him before stepping through. It shut behind him with the familiar clang. 

Mulder was crying when Krycek entered his cell. Sobbing, actually. Krycek's eyes narrowed //What have those idiots done to him now?// He thought of the guards and their incompetence of late. //Maybe they will like the Eastern Front better than here.// 

He sat down beside Mulder who was shackled to his cot. "What is it? What is the matter?" Before he could stop himself, his gloved hand reached out and stroked Mulder's hair. 

"It hurts. It hurts so much." 

"What hurts?" 

"My ankle. They shackled my ankle." 

Krycek pulled the blanket back revealing Mulder's swollen, almost purple ankle. They had really done a job on it, possibly re-broken it. Krycek's face grew red. //Those stupid guards! Eastern Front—they're going to fucking Siberia!// He stood up, ready to go out the door and scream at them, when a thought crossed his mind. He sat back down beside Mulder, his anger subsiding for a second as he leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

"Lt. Mulder, I want to take you out of this place. How would you like that?" 

Mulder nodded, the tears still flowing. 

"I need you to endure that shackle for another hour or so, do you think you can do that?" 

"It hurts so much," Mulder sobbed. 

"I am going to bring two men back with me. I need you to be quiet, not say one word no matter what happens or what I say. After they come here, then we will be able to leave if you do exactly as I've told you." He turned Mulder's head so his gaze met his own. "Not one word. They will shoot you if you speak. But if you trust me and remain silent, I will be able to take you out of here and bring you to live in my home." 

"I'll be quiet." 

"Good. Now, stop crying and I will see you soon." 

Krycek rearranged the blanket over Mulder again before leaving the cell. He strode past the guards, who stood at attention and saluted as he went by. He returned their salute then went out the door. //Idioten. You'd better pray you get shot before the cold kills you. Siberia can be a very hard place to tolerate.// 

* * *

An hour later, Krycek returned to Mulder's cell with two other men, just as he said. A wave of fear washed over him as he saw their faces, the hatred burning in their eyes. One of them was a short man with a pointy nose and dark hair. The other was tall and broad, with glasses. The man with the glasses licked his lips as he looked at him. Mulder stopped a shiver that was about to run up his spine. He wanted out of here and would do anything to help Krycek. He kept his promise and said nothing as Krycek started speaking about him. 

"This is Lt. Mulder, United States Air Force. He has been with us for a month now, enjoying our usual 'hospitality'. Still, he refuses to give us any information. It is clear that by the time he speaks, anything he knows will be long out of date. It is pointless to keep him here any longer. I would say he's ready to be transferred immediately." 

The man with the pointy nose spoke. "He has given nothing, Krycek? Your reputation has suffered a blow with this one." He grabbed the corner of the blanket and tossed it aside. "He still has a lot of meat on his bones. He will work out fine at one of the Stalags; he looks strong." 

"Those idiots!" Krycek bellowed. 

"What? What is the problem?" the man with the glasses asked. 

"His ankle. He twisted it over a week ago. I told those stupid guards not to shackle it so he could heal properly and be sent to a camp. Look at it! Gangrene will set in soon, it will probably have to be amputated. He is useless now." 

"I agree." The pointy-nosed man took out his gun and held it to Mulder's head. "We do not need him anymore." 

Panic washed through Mulder as he felt the barrel of the gun press into his skin. He didn't want to die this way, chained, helpless. He started breathing heavily, only the memory of Krycek telling him to trust him keeping him silent. 

"Put the gun down, Spender," Krycek said, remaining calm. "I meant he is useless in a camp. I will take him." 

Spender looked at Krycek suspiciously before putting his gun away. 

"What do you mean _you_ will take him?" the man in the glasses said. 

"As I have been telling you for the past week, I need a new servant. Lt. Mulder can still hobble around and serve me." He took the men aside and lowered his voice. "I have surely broken this man, yet he remains mute. If I can get him to trust me, perhaps he will reveal his secrets. If he opens up to me, it will seem like he is talking to a friend, not an enemy." 

The man with the glasses smiled. "Very clever, Krycek, I can see your point. If he does not open up, then you can just shoot him, like you did your other servants." 

Spender laughed, "Krycek, you have to learn to be more patient with your staff; you cannot keep killing them when they displease you. Instead of sending the Jewish vermin to the camps, we should just give them to you as servants. They would die just as quickly." He and the tall man laughed at the joke. 

"How many groundspeople have you been through? Six, or seven?" The man in the glasses grinned. 

"Three. This fourth one is not any better." 

"Are you sure you want this American dog, Krycek? We can send him to one of the KZ camps and dispose of him quickly and quietly. No one will know if he is American, Jew, Pole or Czech." 

"No. I can use him. I am sure that he will tell me his secrets soon enough. If not me, then one of my other staff. You know how servants gossip." 

"Very well, you may take this Mulder to your house. I would keep an eye on him though; don't let him out of your sight for too long." The man in the glasses took another look at Mulder before turning away. 

Mulder watched as the three men left the cell together. He breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god they were gone and he was still alive. A moment later, Krycek returned with a bundle of clothes and a crutch. 

"Lt. Mulder, you will come to live with me now," Krycek said as he unshackled him from the cot. "Here, put these on quickly so we can get out of here." He laid the bundle of clothes on the cot beside Mulder. 

Mulder's ankle was throbbing so badly he didn't know how he was going to walk. Quickly, he put on the garments Krycek gave him. They were thin cotton pants and a shirt, not unlike pajamas. Only one boot fit; the other could not fit over the swelling in his foot, so he covered it with the sock only. 

Krycek gave him the crutch to put under his armpit since he wouldn't be able to help Mulder at all when anyone else could see them. He glanced at the blanket but left it lying on the cot, saying "I'm sorry I can't let you take the blanket to keep warm. It's very cold out, but it would be noticed if I allowed you that." Then Krycek put his hands on Mulder's shoulders and met his gaze. "Lt. Mulder, you are still my prisoner, and I must treat you as such. Do not say one word until we get to my house, do you understand? Your life depends on it." 

"Yes," Mulder barely whispered. 

Krycek smiled, "Good. Let's go." 

* * *

They managed to get to Krycek's house with limited trouble from the checkpoints. When the young guards at the roadblocks saw who Krycek was, they immediately waved him through, ignoring the passenger beside him. 

They turned into a driveway of a sprawling house, where a flag bearing the swastika hung over the front door and flapped in the wind. Snow was piled high around the house, but the driveway and stairs leading up to the house were clear. A maid, bundled against the cold, came out of the house to greet Krycek. 

"Ingrid, this is Mulder. He is going to be working here as my new assistant. Please help him up to the master bathroom. He is quite dirty. His ankle has been injured, so make allowances for his slowness." 

"I can see that, Herr Oberst. Come with me, let's get you cleaned up." Mulder kept his mouth shut as he was led away by the burly maid. 

Krycek went in the front door and practically flew up the stairs to his study. It worked, it fucking worked! He had waited almost two weeks to get him here, now finally they could be alone. He took his leather coat and hat off and hung them up before going over to his desk to check what had come in the post. There was a knock on the door. 

"Enter." 

"Sturmbahnfuehrer Krycek, the American is in the bath. I have left some clothes for him." 

"Thank you, Ingrid. I would like everyone to leave us alone for a few hours. I need to go over a few things with Mulder, tell him the rules of the house, what his duties will be and how he will be punished if he does not perform properly. I would like to have supper in here about seven. For both of us. I do not want to stop his training for a meal. We shall talk and eat at the same time." 

"Yes, sir." Ingrid turned and left. 

Krycek read the one piece of correspondence, then decided to check in on his new servant. A smile passed over Krycek's lips as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. There was a door leading to the master bath off of the bedroom, so he would not be seen. He locked the door to the bedroom before going towards the door leading to the bath. Slowly he opened the door and looked inside. Mulder was lounging in the bathtub, a look of contentment on his face. //He is beautiful, even more so when he is relaxed.// Krycek took a step into the room. 

Mulder sat up with a start and looked fearfully at the person who entered the room. Had they come to take him back to prison? He knew this was too good to be true. 

"Calm down, Mulder," Krycek said. He walked over to the door leading to the hallway and locked it from the inside. He also did the same to the door leading to the bedroom, which he then leaned back against. "Are you enjoying your bath?" 

"Yes," Mulder barely whispered. 

"It's all right, you can talk. You are in my home now." 

"I didn't realize how dirty I was." Mulder said as he looked down in embarrassment at the dark gray water in the tub. How had Krycek been able to stand to touch him? 

"Yes, well it has been awhile, hasn't it? Why don't you drain the tub and wash again. The water has surely cooled by now." 

Mulder looked at the man standing before him. Such a change from the prison. The riding crop was gone, and although the fierceness in his eyes was still there, so was a gentleness. He pulled the plug, watching as the dirty water swirled out and down the drain. 

He turned the tap on to refill the tub, but Krycek reached over and turned it off. "Here, soap yourself up first." Krycek handed Mulder a bar of sweet-smelling soap which he used to lather his body and hair. Krycek then filled a large pitcher with water and poured it over Mulder's head, rinsing the soap away. He did this until the water rinsed clean. Then Krycek put the plug back in the tub and filled it again with hot water. 

Krycek removed his clothes, draping them over a chair that was in the corner of the large bathroom. The window in the bathroom was covered by a heavy black curtain, so the only light was a warm glow that came from the light fixture above. He got in behind Mulder and ran his legs down the length of the large tub. He pulled Mulder back against him and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I have waited a long time for this," Krycek said as he kissed Mulder's shoulder. The warmth of the water and closeness of the other man set his cock in motion, his erection starting to jut into Mulder's buttocks. He held Mulder tighter, relishing the sensation of their wet, naked skin against each other. 

Mulder leaned back against Krycek and closed his eyes. He had also missed this, human contact without guards or shackles or cold cement floors. He settled in for a few minutes, his head against Krycek's shoulder. 

"I want you to wash me," Krycek said with kiss to the top of Mulder's head. 

Mulder opened his eyes and sat up, then turned himself around to face Krycek. 

"There is a sponge in a basin behind you; use it to wash me." Krycek's eyes were burning a bright green, full of lust. 

Mulder took the sponge and held it in the water to wet and soften it before leaning forward and gently running it down Krycek's chest and belly, down to the hardness visible below the water. His heart was starting to pound, and his own cock was growing erect. He ran the sponge down the strong legs and back up again to where he started on his chest. He paid particular attention to the stiff nipples, stroking them with the nubby sponge until Krycek gasped in pleasure, then moved on. While Mulder was washing Krycek's arms, he noticed he was shaking. 

Krycek knelt in the tub, eye to eye with Mulder. He reached out and smoothed the lock of hair back that had fallen onto his forehead. He then leaned in and kissed him, tenderly. Mulder's lips were soft and full, his tongue slid past them easily, tasting the other man. He brought an arm around Mulder's waist, the other going around his back, his hand pushing the two of them closer together. 

Mulder gasped as Krycek pulled away and started kissing down his neck. He was still shaking; the feel of this man being gentle with him was almost too much to bear. 

"Yes, I've been waiting a long time to get you alone," Krycek whispered before latching onto one of Mulder's nipples. He nibbled around the areola before licking and sucking on the hardening nub. Slowly he moved across to Mulder's other nipple and proceeded to bring that one to hardness as well. 

Mulder moaned and leaned back in the tub, Krycek leaning with him. He hadn't felt tenderness in so long, he'd almost forgotten how good it was. 

"Sit on the edge of the tub," Krycek commanded, softly. 

Mulder slowly maneuvered himself up to sit on the thin ledge of the tub. He put his hands down beside his buttocks to steady himself. 

Krycek knelt in the cooling water of the bath and spread Mulder's legs to reveal his dripping, throbbing erection. He looked up at Mulder's eyes, where the pupils were dilated so much that a thin rim of blue-green was the only thing that could be seen. 

Mulder was breathing hard, the anticipation of knowing what was coming next shooting another load of precum to glisten at the top of his cock. His nails dug into the side of the tub as Krycek's tongue slowly licked around the head of his cock. A moan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes. 

Krycek ran his tongue down the length of Mulder's cock to his balls. He pressed his face between Mulder's legs, sucking the drops of water dripping from the heavy sac. 

Mulder whimpered and gripped the tub harder, his knuckles showing white. 

Krycek took Mulder's cock in his mouth, something he hadn't done since the first time they were together in Mulder's cell. The day he first raped him. This was not rape. Not now. Now it was a need for someone to be close to, to touch, for simple human contact in the midst of all the suffering that this war brought everyone. 

Mulder tried in vain to hold on, but after a few minutes of Krycek licking and sucking him, he came with a cry into his mouth. His knees felt weak as Krycek lapped up the last of the cum, sitting back to stare at Mulder with a grin on his face. Mulder slid down into the water again before leaning over to kiss the German on the mouth. 

"You liked that, hmmm? Too bad we do not have time for more right now." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We have been in here for a long time. We have turned into prunes!" Krycek held up his hand and showed Mulder his wrinkled fingers, then smiled. "Come, all things must come to an end." 

Krycek stood, then got out of the bath. He dried himself off before donning a dressing gown. He then turned to Mulder and extended his hand to help him out of the tub. He gave Mulder a towel and watched him dry himself off before offering him a dressing gown of his own. 

Mulder put it on. It was silk and so soft, the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. 

Krycek unlocked the door to the bedroom and came back to help Mulder with his crutch. Together they moved Mulder to a large, overstuffed chair in the bedroom. 

"Let's take a look at your ankle, shall we?" Krycek knelt before Mulder and took the battered limb into his hands. He probed the injured joint carefully, pleased that it was healing well despite the acts of those fools at the prison. The shackle had not disturbed the setting bones. He looked up into the American's eyes before he started to wrap the ankle in a thick bandage. "This will help it heal straight, so you will not have a permanent limp." 

Mulder was silent as he watched the bandage being wrapped around his foot and ankle then half way up his calf. Krycek knew what he was doing; Mulder had learned that same procedure in his training as well. Wasn't it funny how they were on opposite sides of a war, yet their training was so similar? 

Krycek finished, stood up and went over to a table in the corner. He returned with a small tablet and glass of water. He held them out to Mulder. 

"Here, take this." 

"What is it?" 

"It's called penicillin. For your ankle, to fight infection." 

Mulder took the small white pill and looked at it for a second before looking back at Krycek. 

"It's all right, take it. It's medicine. You have to take them for a week until I am sure your ankle is not infected." He reached out and stroked Mulder's cheek. "It's medicine, please take it. I would not give you anything that would hurt you." 

Mulder popped the pill in his mouth before washing it down with a sip of water. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why didn't you let your friend kill me today?" 

Krycek looked at Mulder for a few seconds before answering. "I needed a servant and you needed someone to serve." 

Mulder gave a small laugh but said nothing. 

Krycek looked at Mulder. He knew he could see right through him. Dependent or not, Mulder was not a stupid man. "Are you thirsty?" 

"No." 

"Are you hungry?" 

"No." 

"Mulder, even though you are technically my prisoner, this is my home. If you want something, ask." 

"I'm hungry and I'm tired." 

"You will have a proper supper tonight, with me. I do not want you to fraternize too much with the other servants right away until they get used to you. A lot of them do not like Americans and would be tempted to do you harm. You will stay here, on this floor, with me, to work with me, until I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Now, I need to get dressed and attend to some matters before supper. There are clothes for you on the chair in the washroom. There is also a razor for you to shave with, unless you want to keep the beard." 

Mulder reached up and touched the hair on his face. He hadn't realized that he had grew one, but after a month of not shaving, it was obvious. "No, I should get rid of it." 

"It does not really suit you, I am sorry to say. There is a jar of salve in there for you as well, to put on your wounds from the shackles. It is Ingrid's grandmother's secret cream. It smells awful, but it works." 

Mulder shrugged and pulled the robe around him a little closer. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now hurry, supper will be in my study very soon. It is just down the hallway, I will leave the door open for you." Then Krycek turned to get dressed. 

Mulder hobbled on his crutch to the bathroom and up to the mirror. This was the first time he had seen himself in a month. His eyes were still hazel, his hair longer, a little grayer. His face sported a beard which, as Krycek said, did not suit him at all. It was so overwhelming, looking at this stranger in the mirror. How did he get here, to this place, to this house on the outskirts of Berlin? He shook his head, then lathered up his face with the brush and soap that were left for him. 

After Mulder was done shaving, he rubbed the soothing salve into his wounds. It didn't smell that bad. Then he got dressed and followed the way Krycek had gone, through the bedroom and down the hallway. His ankle was feeling much better now from the medicine and bandage. He could hobble a little faster. He found the open door and walked through it. Here was a library full of books, a large desk and table with six chairs around it. The table had been set for dinner for two. 

Krycek was sitting behind the heavy desk, speaking into the telephone. His voice was low and his brow furrowed. He looked up at Mulder for a second, watching him inspect the books in the bookcases that lined the wall. Krycek softly put the telephone handset into the cradle and rubbed his forehead. He got out of his chair and walked over to Mulder. "There are some English books there as well, if you are interested." 

"Most of them are in German." 

Krycek laughed, "We are still in Germany, Lt. Mulder. You had better get used to this place, you will be spending a lot of time here." 

Mulder looked up at Krycek, a question in his eyes. 

"You are my assistant, this is my office. I need you to make sure this place is kept clean and in order. Seeing as though you cannot read German, the filing will have to be done by myself. I do, however, want you to make sure my correspondence is ready for me when I get home. The desk should be neat, the ink in my pen refilled, paper always ready. Is that clear?" 

"Yes." 

Krycek smiled. "Good." 

Mulder heard someone come in and turned quickly, his heart pounding. It was only Ingrid and another girl with supper. 

Silently, the women began to unload their trays onto the large table. Roast chicken, potatoes, pickled beets, cabbage and turnips. Mulder closed his mouth and swallowed. The smell of the food was heavenly. 

"Come, Mulder, sit and eat." Krycek motioned to the table. 

Mulder sat across from Krycek, who was motioning him to fill his plate. 

"Would you like some wine?" 

"Wine?" 

"Yes, it is Italian. There is quite a well stocked wine cellar in this house." 

"Sure." Mulder watched as the dark burgundy liquid filled the crystal glass before him. 

"It is good. Come, eat, you said you were hungry." Krycek looked over at Mulder who seemed bewildered by the bounty laid before them. 

"Where did you get all this food?" 

Krycek finished pouring the wine and began filling his own plate before he spoke. "My rank affords me some luxuries. One of them being good food. The other being this house, the servants, the car. Just as in your military, rank decrees worth." 

Mulder put a piece of chicken in his mouth. It was heavenly. Moist and tender, seasoned with rosemary. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. When he opened them, he was looking directly at Krycek, his own eyes sparkling in the dim light. 

"I am glad you like it. Ingrid is an accomplished cook." 

They ate in silence, drinking the wine. Mulder relished every bite, every sip, he hadn't had food like this in a long time. It was almost sexual, certainly sensual, his cock stirred and started pressing against the wool trousers he was wearing. 

Ingrid came back with coffee and cleared their plates. She left two plates containing a piece of cake each in front of them. 

"Eat the Streuselkuchen, it's quite wonderful." Krycek handed Mulder a china cup filled with strong coffee. 

"Whose house is this?" Mulder asked as Krycek put a forkful of cake in his mouth. 

Krycek swallowed before answering. "It is my house." 

"Who had it before you did? Who owned it? Before the war?" 

"I do not know, it was seized property. When I came to Berlin last year it was given to me. The Reich owns it, the Reich owns everything." Krycek continued to eat his cake. 

"You stole it. You probably stole it from a Jewish family and killed them, right? None of this is yours, it's someone else's. They probably worked very hard to acquire this wealth, and you stole it from them. What do you have against them, anyway? They're just people who happen to have a different religion." 

"I did not steal anything." Krycek put his fork down and glared at Mulder. "You are treading on very thin ice, Lt. Mulder. Need I remind you that you are still a prisoner of the Third Reich? I can have you back in that jail, or worse a camp, with one telephone call. I'm sure your comments would be extremely popular with the guards." 

Mulder's eyes grew wide; his respiration and pulse quickened. Then his eyes dropped to the table. //Please, don't let him send me away, let me stay here with him.// 

Kryek's voice remained low, yet hard as steel. "You do not understand, Lt. Mulder. My country is at war. Depending on what side you are on, you either lose or gain. If this war was in your United States, you would do the same thing. Now. I do not want you to talk of this again. It is foolish and dangerous; I could and should shoot you for just saying the words you did." 

Krycek reached across the table and put his fingers under Mulder's chin. He tilted the other man's head up, seeing the tears in his eyes. "Do I make myself clear? Never speak to _anyone_ about this subject again." 

Mulder nodded his head. Silently they finished their cake and coffee, the taste now bitter in Mulder's mouth. 

Krycek looked across the table at the American. He certainly looked miserable. Krycek would never send him back to prison, but he should not be asking such questions. Questions no one dared to ask. 

"You are tired. I will show you to your room." 

Together they walked down the hallway to a door, not far from the door leading to Krycek's room. Mulder limped along beside Krycek on his crutch. This was a small bedroom with a small bed, chest of drawers and wardrobe to make it cozy and warm. A small rug was on the wooden floor beside the bed. A night table stood beside the bed with a small lamp and a ticking alarm clock upon it. 

Krycek motioned to the chest of drawers and wardrobe. "There are clothes for you in here to wear. This door, here," Krycek opened a narrow door to the right, "leads to your own WC. You may bathe in my bathroom, but only when I tell you to. Do not go in there on your own, is that clear?" 

"Yes." Mulder peered into the small room that contained a toilet and sink. The razor, shaving brush, soap and jar of salve had been moved from the other bathroom to here and rested on a shelf above the sink. A small mirror was above the shelf. 

"Good. Now what else? Ah yes, please leave the curtains drawn at all times. You do not want to get bombed by your own colleagues, do you, Lieutenant?" Krycek gave a short laugh before opening another door, this time to the left. 

"This leads to my room. You are my assistant, my valet, that is why you have the small room off of mine. In the morning, you shall wake first, shave and get dressed, then come wake me. I must be up at precisely 6 a.m. While I shave, you are to lay my clothes out for me to wear." Krycek opened a huge wardrobe at the side of the room. "It's pretty straight-forward. The uniform never changes. I do, however, want them cleaned and pressed the day before." 

Mulder nodded at Krycek when he looked over at him. The contents of the wardrobe were nearly pure black. Black uniforms, black coats, black boots, black everywhere, offset by silver medals and decorations. This was highlighted by the harsh contrast of the stark white shirts, crisp and clean. The red of the swastika armband was the only color in the sea of black and white. 

"Now. You must polish my boots every day. I have three pairs, and they must be immaculate." 

Mulder shuddered at the words, remembering the duties he performed in prison. 

Krycek came over to Mulder, put a hand on his shoulder and met his gaze. "There is a polishing kit in the bottom drawer of your wardrobe. There are also other items to help you with your job there. Do not worry, Lt. Mulder, you are here to work." 

Krycek took his hand away, went back to the wardrobe and closed the door. 

"Now. You said you were tired, go to sleep, and I will see you in the morning." 

Mulder turned to limp through the door to his little room. He shut the door behind him and breathed out. His knees were shaking. He sat on the bed, calming himself before getting undressed. He found a pair of soft, cotton pajamas in one of the drawers. He climbed into bed, relishing the soft sheets and soft quilt that was upon it. Such luxury from a cot with a scratchy wool blanket. Ensuring his alarm was set, he turned off the light and went to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Mulder did what he was told, and got Krycek ready. Silently, he dressed him, then Krycek left, leaving Mulder feeling empty and alone. Throughout the day, Mulder busied himself by making minor repairs to Krycek's uniforms and shuffling some papers in the study. Ingrid brought breakfast and lunch up to his little room. She did not reply when Mulder said, "Thank you." 

Krycek did not have such a good day. He sighed to himself as he sat in the back of his car, the driver taking him home. Things were not going well at all. The Americans were advancing from the west, the Russians from the east. Italy was a lost cause. It was going to be over, and over soon. Krycek didn't want to be caught when either side rolled into town. Especially the Russians. His name was notorious throughout their ranks for his exploits through Poland and the Czech Republic. How many Russians had he killed with his own hands? That wasn't important right now. Getting out of Germany, that was important. He had met a man today who could get him on a boat to South America. It would cost an enormous amount of money, but that was not important either. He had to leave. He had nothing to stay for anyway. Germany was his home, but he could learn to love another country just as much. Being alive would help. 

Suddenly, his door swung open, and he realized he was home. He got out of the car and walked in the house, where he was met by Ingrid. 

"Have supper in my study for us in an hour." 

"Yes, sir." 

"How was he today? What did he do?" 

"He mended your uniforms, polished your boots. He has been in the study for most of the afternoon." 

"Good. I want the other staff, particularly Georg to stay away from him. Lt. Mulder is a special case; he needs special care." 

"Yes, sir." 

Krycek turned and went up the stairs to the study where he found Mulder reading a book. 

"Ah, you have found something you like, then?" 

Mulder jumped out of his seat, the book falling to the floor. "I, I was waiting for...I didn't know what to do next." 

Krycek smiled at Mulder. "You can take my hat and my coat when I come home." 

Mulder picked up his crutch and hobbled over to take the heavy, leather coat and black hat from Krycek, hanging the coat in the wardrobe. He took a small brush and brushed the wool of the hat, removing any lint that was there. 

Krycek beamed. "You learn quickly, I like that. Now tell me, what were you reading?" 

"Dickens. Great Expectations." 

"Hmmmm. That book is verboten, but it is in my library." Krycek laughed. "It's a good thing you and I are the only ones who read English in this house." 

Krycek settled down in his chair behind the desk and began opening his mail. He noticed how organized everything was. Mulder had done a good job. "You may continue to read your book, Lt. Mulder. There is about an hour or so before supper." 

"Thank you." Mulder eased himself into the chair again and picked the book up off the floor. 

Silently, both men read, Krycek making a few phone calls. He kept his voice low, knowing the American could not understand German anyway. 

Supper was uneventful. They ate, then Krycek put a record on the player, which they listened to until it was time to go to bed. 

They walked down the hall together, Mulder leaned on his crutch as they stopped at his door. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Lt. Mulder." 

Mulder shut the door of his little room behind him and got undressed. The pajamas were folded on top of his pillow, where he left them this morning. Everything was neat and tidy. All he did all day was tidy, //I'm nothing more than a glorified chamber maid.// Then there was a knock on the door that connected his room to Krycek's. 

Mulder opened the door to reveal Krycek in his dressing gown. Mulder's heart started to pound as Krycek brushed past him and put a key in the lock to the door leading to the hallway. 

Krycek locked the door and gave Mulder the key. "This is your key. Keep it on you at all times. Make sure your door, my door, and the door from the bathroom leading to the hallway are locked every night. We do not want unnecessary disturbances." He then motioned for Mulder to get to work. 

Mulder nodded and grabbed his crutch, moving into the rooms, locking the doors. When he got back to the bedroom, he found Krycek waiting for him on the bed, clad in only his robe. Mulder could feel his cock stiffen as he moved tentatively towards the bed. 

"Come, Mulder. Join me, here." Krycek patted the mattress beside him. 

Mulder climbed up beside the German, noticing his erection tenting the robe. 

Krycek reached out and caressed Mulder's face. "I want to make love to you, Lt. Mulder..." 

"Fox." 

"Fox?" Krycek smiled. "That is your name, I forgot. Mine is Alexander. You may call me Alex, but only here, only when you are in bed with me. It will be Sturmbahnfuehrer Krycek the rest of the time." 

Mulder just nodded. He could feel his cock weeping pre-cum onto the fabric of his pajamas. 

Krycek brought Mulder in for a kiss, tender lips pressed against his own. He lay Mulder down on the bed, not breaking the kiss, not wanting to lose contact. Finally, he broke away and undid Mulder's pajama top. He removed it quickly then undid the drawstring on the bottoms. He smiled as Mulder gasped when Krycek slowly pulled them down and off. Mulder's cock stood at attention, and a spot of pre-cum glistened at the tip. Krycek could not resist and bent down to lap the fluid up with the tip of his tongue. His hand reached up to caress Mulder's chest. 

Mulder arched his back into Krycek's touch and moaned. Once again the tenderness overwhelmed him. Suddenly, the tongue and hand left him. Mulder opened his eyes to see Krycek removing his robe, his cock jutting out before him. 

Krycek lay down beside Mulder and caressed his face again before bringing their lips together. Krycek's tongue slid past Mulder's lips, tasting the warm interior before leaving and snaking a trail down his jaw to his neck. 

Mulder sighed as Krycek licked a trail down Mulder's neck and stopped at his collarbone. 

Krycek positioned himself so their erections rubbed together, the smooth skin sliding across each other. He bent his head down and sucked on one of Mulder's nipples, biting and nipping at the perimeter. His hand went up to tease the other, bringing it to hardness. 

Mulder moved his hands across Krycek's back, feeling the taut muscles underneath. He gasped for breath when Krycek bit down gently on his left nipple. This felt so good, so good. Nothing else mattered but them right now, not the war, nothing. 

Krycek's mouth kissed and licked down the remainder of Mulder's body, pausing to tease his navel for a minute. He pressed his face into Mulder's belly, the fine hairs like silk under his cheek. He continued his journey until he reached the brown curls at Mulder's groin. They smelled of his musk and arousal. Krycek nuzzled Mulder's erection with his chin before licking up and down the shaft. 

Mulder was shaking again. He had never felt this good before, so protected. He twisted the sheets in his hands as he felt Krycek's mouth engulf his cock. 

Krycek sucked on Mulder's cock for a minute before pulling back, teasing the slit in the top with his tongue. The other man shivered under him as he swirled his tongue around and over the head again and again. He then snaked his tongue down to Mulder's balls, taking them in his mouth, sucking on the fragile skin. 

"Oh, yes, yes, oh Alex," Mulder whispered. 

Mulder was quaking with emotion. No one had ever done this to him before. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or both at the same time. He felt Krycek pull off his balls and instinctively brought his knees up so Krycek could gain better access for what he knew would happen next. A moan of pure ecstasy left Mulder's lips as Krycek's tongue teased the opening to his ass. He nearly shrieked when the tongue pushed inside. 

Laughing, Krycek sat up and looked down at his lover. "You liked that? There is more to come, my beautiful Fox." 

Krycek reached over to the tin of lubricant that he had placed on the night table beforehand. He scooped a small amount up with his fingers and placed them against Mulder's puckered opening. 

Mulder sighed and spread his legs wider. The fingers slid in easily, caressing his prostate, bringing him harder, making him moan again and again. 

Krycek removed his fingers, gaining a whimper from the man writhing on the bed. He coated his cock liberally with the thick petroleum jelly before moving between Mulder's legs. Slowly he entered into Mulder, gently imbedding himself into the hot channel. Once he was fully inside Mulder, he leaned over and captured a long kiss from him. 

Mulder watched as Krycek pulled back from the kiss. Desire showed in his eyes, not hate and hurt. He closed his eyes as Krycek wrapped his arms around him and started moving in and out of him. Mulder wrapped his legs around Alex, joining them together in a double embrace. 

Krycek slowly pumped in and out of Mulder. He never knew this would feel so good, so different. He felt something for this other man, this American. It was not quite love, but a need. 

Mulder peppered Krycek's shoulders with kisses as he felt him slide in and out of him with ease. This was not rough sex, this was gentle lovemaking. 

Krycek started to pump faster, he unwound himself from Mulder, stealing a kiss before he sat back on his knees. He gathered Mulder's hips in his hands and started thrusting into the other man, his eyes closed, head back, moans escaping his lips. 

"My Fox. You belong to me, mein schoener Fox." 

Mulder also closed his eyes as Krycek slammed into him, he opened them when he felt one of Krycek's hands close around his cock. It didn't take long before Mulder shot long streams of cum out and onto his own chest. 

Krycek opened his mouth and let out a long moan as he came, thrusting a few more times to milk his cock. He collapsed on top of Mulder, his chest heaving. He then rolled to the side and looked at his companion. "Why don't you get something to clean us up?" 

Mulder froze. Did he want him to lick them clean? Panic swept through Mulder but subsided as Krycek spoke again. 

"There should be towels in the bathroom." 

Mulder let out a sigh of relief as he rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom. A minute later, he came back with a damp towel and wiped them both off, paying special attention to removing the lubricant.. When he was finished, he climbed back into bed and into Krycek's arms, where he dozed for awhile. Suddenly, a hand was shaking him awake. 

"Come, Mulder wake up. They cannot find you here. You have to go to your own bed." 

Mulder propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Krycek. "The doors are locked." 

Krycek shook his head. "If I get an urgent call in the middle of the night, I do not want them to find us like this." He reached out and stroked Mulder's chin. "I am sorry." 

Mulder got out of Krycek's bed and put his pajamas back on before returning to his own room, shutting the door behind him. He got into his own bed, checked the clock, then fell asleep. 

* * *

He could hear screaming...screaming, he was screaming. No, he wasn't screaming, but someone else was screaming. Mulder sat bolt upright in bed. It was Krycek. Mulder's heart pounded as he opened the adjoining door and turned on one of the lamps. Krycek was thrashing about on the bed. 

Mulder reached over and shook Krycek's shoulder. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare." 

"Trudi! No, not my Trudi!" Suddenly Krycek was awake and realized where he was. Sobs wracked his body and tears started to flow from his eyes as he remembered the dream. 

Mulder bit his lower lip then sat on the bed beside Krycek. He reached over and stroked his short, dark hair "What is it?" 

Krycek grabbed onto Mulder and held him tight, the only sounds coming from his mouth at that moment were sobs of pain. 

Mulder brought his legs up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Krycek. He began rocking him, kissing the top of his head. He had never seen him so vulnerable, so scared. Krycek was always the man to be feared, the man in charge. Finally, Krycek's sobs subsided, and he began to calm down. 

Krycek felt Mulder's strong arms around him and held on to him tighter. Whenever he had this nightmare alone, he would shake for hours, his knees drawn up to his chest, shivering under a mountain of blankets. 

Mulder kissed the top of Krycek's head again and continued to stroke his hair. "Who's Trudi?" 

Krycek took a deep breath and let it out shakily, then sat up. Tear tracks stained his cheeks, his nose was red and his cheeks puffy. 

Mulder leaned back against the pillows and motioned for Krycek to come into his embrace. Krycek laid his head on Mulder's chest, feeling the warmth of the other man's body beneath him. 

"Trudi is...was my daughter." Krycek took another breath before continuing. "At the start of the war, I lived in a small town on the border with Poland called Danzig. I was running the family business that my father had left me the year before. I had gone to University to learn business, graduating five years before. I was married and had a daughter. I went to Berlin on business for a week and while I was there, heard of the fighting along the Polish border. I got the first train out of Berlin and rushed home as fast as I could..." 

Krycek started to cry again. Mulder rocked him in his arms and caressed him until he calmed down again. 

"When I got home, I found it was gone. Everything was gone. The Polish cavalry had swept in and destroyed most of the town. By the time I arrived, the German army had come in to push the Poles back. There were bodies everywhere. I ran to where my home was and saw it burnt to the ground. Everything Gretchen and I had worked for was destroyed. And my Trudi...my little Trudi...her small body was under there, somewhere. When we finally found her, she was so battered, so..." Krycek broke away again and sobbed into Mulder's chest. "She was only four years old." 

A tear slid down Mulder's cheek as he listened to Krycek tell his story. He remembered how his own father had been killed a few years ago, his ship sunk by a German U-Boat. His mother had gone mad soon after that, retreating into her own world where no one could reach her, the death of his father bringing back all the pain from his sister's death when he was eleven, from polio. He closed his eyes and held Krycek tighter, both men lost in their grief. 

Krycek had calmed down enough to resume his story. "I buried them together, Mother and Daughter, at peace with each other. Then I joined the army. I wanted to get even, to show them that they could not stop me. I wanted revenge and I got it, over and over again. Now it's..." Krycek bit his tongue, no, he could not tell this American everything, it was too dangerous. He sighed, it was if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, to confess his feelings to someone. Krycek felt warm and aroused; Mulder was kissing his shoulder. Krycek moved up to face him and kissed him on the lips. 

Mulder returned the kiss and rolled them over so Krycek was underneath him. He moved down the other man's body, for the first time realizing he was naked. He licked the flat, brown nipples, gaining a sigh from Krycek. Down he went, further until he reached his hard erection. Gently, Mulder pulled the foreskin back and put his mouth on the soft skin, moving down, engulfing him with his mouth. He sucked hard and strong, bringing Krycek off quickly, ensuring to lap up the last drops of cum. 

He moved up and kissed Krycek on the mouth, his tongue entering, sharing the taste. He smiled at the German and caressed his face once more. "I have to go." 

Krycek swallowed. "Yes, you should go," he whispered. He wanted Mulder to stay the night with him and hold him in his arms, but he knew the dangers of such things. Reluctantly, he let him go, watching as Mulder went out the adjoining door which closed behind him. 

* * *

The next few weeks were spent in much the same way. Mulder would take care of the small details while Krycek ran his prison. That's what it looked like to Mulder anyway. In fact, Krycek spent most of the time trying to organize passage for himself to South America. He had to wait until February to actually leave, which did not sit well with him, but he accepted it. He told no one and carried his secret in the pit of his stomach, where it would cause him much painful grief and the inability to eat Ingrid's Sauerbraten. 

At night, Krycek would take Mulder to his bed, sweetly exploring his body, bringing him to a higher plain of passion each time they met. Although he sometimes missed the taste of Mulder's blood in his mouth, this tenderness was pleasurable in its own way too. He ached to hold Mulder all night in his arms, to wake with him at his side. //It is foolish to think this way//, he told himself. They would never be left completely alone. 

After the bombing of Berlin, Krycek knew he had to leave Germany and leave very soon. The Allies were everywhere, advancing, yet the Reich was in denial. Things went on as usual despite destruction everywhere. Meetings were held, parties were planned. The Fuehrer held elaborate dinners and receptions in his bunker, as if the Americans or Russians did not exist. Krycek knew Hitler was crazy but didn't say a word. He went along with their stupid ideas to keep himself alive. 

When the bombs were falling on Berlin, he and his household staff ran down to the bomb shelter and waited. It was if an earthquake was shaking them. They sat together in the dark room, waiting for the tremors to stop. The young maid was crying, Ingrid praying to Jesus Christ to save them all. Krycek himself trembled, grateful for the pitch blackness of the shelter so his staff would not see that he was scared. How he wanted to reach over and hold Mulder, caress him, tell him it would be all right. It must have been strange for him, hiding from his own Air Force, his friends, hoping he would not get killed by one of his own bombs. He felt Mulder's fingers close over his in the darkness, secure in the knowledge that no one could see them. Krycek knew he should not allow it, but he needed the comfort of Mulder's touch as much as the other man did. He had never liked total darkness. He turned his hand over to clasp Mulder's. They sat like that until the all-clear was signaled. 

* * *

Now he was on his way home from a day at Headquarters. His prison had been completely destroyed by a bomb, killing most of the prisoners. The only consolation was that the idiot guards were killed as well. A shudder went through him as he thought of Mulder and how if he had still been there, he would have been killed. 

Krycek watched as his driver picked his way through the rubble that still remained from the raid over a week ago, turning up roads that were no longer there. He had gotten the word that tonight was the night to leave Berlin for his journey to the coast. A few more hours and it would all be over. He would start a new life, somewhere else. 

* * *

That afternoon, Mulder was in the study, dusting books when a young man came in. He was stocky, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Mulder had not seen any other staff besides Ingrid and the maid, save for that frantic run to the bomb shelter last week. He didn't know who this was. 

"Can I help you?" Mulder said, turning to look at him. His ankle was better now, enough so that he could put shoes on and walk. He did still need the crutch from time to time though when the pain flared up. He also kept the bandage on for support. 

"Amerikaner." That was the only word he said. The young man crossed his arms in front of him and glared at Mulder. 

Mulder stiffened and watched with fear as the man approached him. Mulder wondered if this was one of the guards that were posted outside the gates to the house. He was certainly old enough to be in the army. Maybe he was a prisoner as well? 

"Can I help you?" Mulder said again. The young man was standing right in front of him. 

"Amerikaner," the young man said then spat on his shoes. Then he swung and hit Mulder square in the mouth, splitting his lip. 

Mulder fell back against the bookcase, his ankle twisting but held in place by the thick bandage. He looked at the other man advancing on him again. Mulder was afraid of what would happen to him if he injured a German, but the blonde seemed determined to hurt him. He was left with no choice and swung at him and caught him on the side of the jaw. 

The blonde shook it off and came at him again. Mulder moved out of the way, the blow coming in contact with his shoulder. 

"Wait, what are you doing? Who are you?" Mulder looked at the mindless hatred in the young man's eyes. This scared him. It wasn't even really directed at him since the German didn't know him, but that wouldn't stop the young man from killing him. He could see the desire to kill in his eyes. "Who are you?" Mulder asked again. 

Another punch came, this time in the kidneys. Mulder slumped to the floor in pain. The man kept punching and kicking Mulder, screaming in German. Mulder put his hands up to try to shield himself from blows, without much success. He had to get out of there, had to defend himself. He clawed at the floor, dragging himself a few inches, trying to get away. The punches and kicks made him groan in pain. 

"Please stop, I don't even know you. Stop, I'm begging you." Mulder's pleas fell on deaf ears. 

Finally, Mulder's grasping hand came upon something—the crutch. Using all of his strength, he swung the crutch up and hit the young man in the belly, knocking the wind out of him. He smacked him again with the crutch, this time in the head. Adrenaline shot through his veins as Mulder used all his strength to stand and hop out of the room on his good foot. 

In a panic, Mulder hopped down the corridor to his room, not daring to look back. His ankle was sore, his sides ached, blood was dripping into his eye. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, then locked the doors to Krycek's room and the bathroom. He cowered in the corner, ready for the younger man to break down his door and continue beating him. Sweat prickled all over his body, and he was shaking. An hour later, when the young man still had not come, Mulder crawled onto his bed, brought his knees up to his chest and started sobbing. 

* * *

Krycek got home late. He should have just walked; it would have taken the same amount of time. It was nearly dark when he walked into the front door, to be met by a frantic Ingrid. 

"Sturmbahnfuehrer Krycek, there has been an incident." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Georg got in the house. I saw him coming down the back stairs with blood dripping from a cut in his head. He must have confronted the American. I went up to see if he was well, but his door was locked." 

The vein in Krycek's forehead began to throb. He knew he should have never taken that fucking psycho in. Georg had been deemed unfit for the military; he was too violent, even for the Third Reich.. The guards were supposed to keep the back door locked, keep Georg out of the house. He was to do yard maintenance only. 

"Where is Georg now?" 

"He is in his quarters, behind the house." 

"He did not run?" 

"Georg is proud of whatever he did to the American." 

Krycek took a deep breath, using every ounce of will he had to keep calm, and looked at Ingrid. "I will deal with Georg after I see what has happened to Mulder. In the mean time, prepare supper for us. We will take it in my room." 

Ingrid looked at the floor then back up at Krycek. "Herr Oberst, there was no meat today. No milk either. The delivery man said that the supply lines have been cut off and the Americans are advancing. Is this true?" 

Krycek smiled, "Ingrid, you know better than to ask questions like that. The Reich will win this war, I promise you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "As for supper, any food will be good." 

Ingrid gave him a weak smile then walked away. Krycek sighed, he knew she was right, but he could not have his staff in a panic, thinking they were losing the war. He shook his head, now he had to find Mulder and see what that idiot Georg had done. 

He ran up the stairs to the study. The crutch lay broken on the floor, and a trail of blood led from the room down the hall to the back stairs. His heart began to race. Quickly, he strode down to Mulder's room, frantically dug out his key and unlocked the door. He flung it open to reveal a shivering Mulder, curled up on his bed. He carefully walked over to the trembling man and turned the lamp on. He sucked in his breath when he saw the large cut above his eye, which had bled onto the pillow. Krycek gently untucked, then lifted Mulder's shirt to reveal the bruises that he knew were there. 

"Georg," he whispered before taking a deep breath. "Mulder, who did this to you? Who touched you?" 

"I don't know. He was a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes...he was wearing a blue shirt..." 

//It _was_ Georg.// "Stay here, do not move." 

Krycek stomped out of Mulder's room and down the hallway to the staircase, his leather coat flapping behind him. He flew down the stairs and out the back door to the servant's quarters. He found Georg, in his room, smoking a cigarette. The young man jumped as Krycek kicked the door open. Just as Ingrid said, he had a large cut on the side of his head. His blonde hair was stained red and brown from the drying blood. 

Georg stood to greet Krycek when a slap nearly took his head off. 

"You are a dead man." Krycek said, his low voice like molten lead coming out of his mouth. "You have touched _my_ property. You have _damaged_ my property." 

He grabbed Georg by the hair and dragged him down the hallway and outside to the snow in the back garden. 

"But, Sturmbahnfuehrer Krycek, he is just an American. Just a little Hund." 

Krycek smacked Georg again, and the young man fell to his knees. Krycek loomed over him, wishing he had his riding crop with him. No, he was glad he did not. He would not touch this offal with the crop that he had used on Mulder. It was too good for him. Instead, he kicked Georg in the side, watching as pain washed over his face. 

"He is mine! He belongs to me! No one else is allowed to..." //touch// "...beat..." //love// "...him but me! He is my property!" //friend// Krycek punctuated each word with another kick, drawing breathless groans of pain from the man on the ground. 

"He is an American Hund! He is schwein!" 

Krycek kicked Georg in the side again, watching him writhe in pain. Krycek's face was red, sweat pouring off of him, despite the bitter cold. In a blind rage, he kicked and beat the other man before pulling his pistol and finishing him off. He looked down at the blood darkening the snow in the faint twilight. Had this been daytime, a bright red stain would have been seen spreading out from where the bullet entered George's skull. He stood there for a minute before he realized what he had done. He had killed people before, but it was different now. It had no meaning anymore; it wasn't for a cause, or for the war, it was all for nothing. Georg hadn't even felt his death; Krycek had long since beaten him into unconsciousness. He stared at the body with flat, emotionless eyes. //What have I become?// Krycek slowly turned and went into the house. 

No one was waiting for him inside the house as he shut the heavy door behind him. The staff knew better. When Krycek was in one of his moods, anyone could fall victim to a bullet. He remembered the housekeeper he and his family had had in Danzig. She had teased him when he was too serious and made him cocoa when he came home from a trip. She had been part of their family. How had he gone from that man, one who brought little gifts home from business trips for his housekeeper, to one who killed without feeling anything? Slowly, he made his way upstairs and to his room, throwing his leather coat and hat on a chair before going back to Mulder. He noticed Ingrid had left a tray of various cold foods on his side table. There was a bottle of wine as well. 

Mulder was still on his bed, curled up in a little ball. The cut above his eye had stopped bleeding but would bruise and be sore for awhile. 

Krycek sat on the edge of Mulder's bed and started caressing his hair. Noticing he still had his gloves on, he took them off. He wanted to touch him with his bare hands. He lay down on the bed beside Mulder and held him close, dry-eyed despite his horror at himself. He wished he could cry; at least then he would know that he was still human, not some kind of monster. //This is going to be over soon, no more hurting, no more pain. When I get on that ship, this will all be over.// 

Mulder turned to face Krycek, his split lip throbbing. He saw the sadness in his companion's eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm sick of this. Sick of war, sick of violence and hate." 

Mulder just nodded and snuggled into Krycek's shoulder. They lay there, trembling in each other's arms for a long time before Krycek got up. 

"Come, let's have a bath. It will help you feel better." 

Mulder swung his legs over the sides of the bed. He could stand on both feet, his ankle only hurting a little bit, the bandage having saved him from breaking or spraining it again. He followed Krycek to the bathroom, ensuring to lock all the doors along the way. He stood before him, seeing that his eyes still looked so sad. Mulder reached out and caressed his face, down the stubbled cheeks and to his jaw. He began taking off the iron cross when Krycek's hand came up and ripped it off of his neck, flinging it in a corner, where it landed with a thud and a metallic clang. Mulder did not question his action, instead he kept undressing Krycek, unbuttoning his jacket, then his shirt, removing his tie, taking off his boots and trousers, until he was completely naked. 

Mulder stood back and looked at Krycek. He was beautiful. His frame was larger than his own but just as muscular. His thick cock was growing with arousal. 

Krycek watched with anticipation as Mulder undressed himself. He needed him, needed to feel him, to touch him. Large bruises covered his torso and buttocks, making Krycek turn away for a second. Tears of rage sprang to his eyes as he saw what Georg had done to his lover. He wished he could kill the bastard again for this. He'd died too quickly, too easily. When Mulder was naked, he reached out and embraced him gently, running his hands over the purple blotched skin. 

"I am so sorry. I should have got rid of him a long time ago." Krycek kissed Mulder who winced at the pain in his lip. 

"How were you to know?" 

"I knew Georg hated Americans; I should have gotten rid of him before I brought you here. I am sorry you were hurt because I did not take adequate precautions. He was unfit for the army, so the Reich sent him to work here." Krycek shook his head in regret. "He must have been watching to see a breach in the guard watch. One of them was killed last week, and his replacement is unreliable, he leaves his post on a regular basis. Georg saw his chance and took it." 

Mulder frowned. He didn't like how people hated him because he was American. Couldn't they see that they wanted to help end the war? Although he supposed it was understandable since to do that, they would have to defeat Germany. If someone was trying to beat his country down, he'd probably hate them too. 

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's have our bath." Krycek tilted Mulder's head up to meet his gaze then smiled before planting a kiss on his forehead. Despite his headache from the injuries Georg had inflicted on him, Mulder leaned into the kiss, enjoying the comfort of a touch that wasn't intended to hurt him. 

Krycek turned the taps on to fill the tub with water. He motioned for Mulder to sit on the chair while he looked at his ankle. Slowly Krycek unwrapped the limb, revealing no new swelling or bruising. 

"It looks fine." Krycek took advantage of his position and kissed the inside Mulder's thighs, bringing a sigh from above. Smiling, Krycek stood and turned the taps off above the nearly full tub. 

They eased themselves into the water, both men letting out a groan as the hot water enveloped their bodies. As their ritual, one after another they washed each other, the sponge caressing their skin, teasing the sensitive parts. After they were clean, Krycek held Mulder in his arms, nuzzling the back of his head, kissing his shoulders until the water grew cold. 

Krycek got out of the tub first, dried himself, put on his robe, then helped Mulder out of the bath. Gently, Krycek dried Mulder, placing kisses on the bruises and scars that marked his body. While the bruises placed there by Georg enraged him, he felt a certain sense of pride that he himself was responsible for all the scars. They showed his ownership of this man, and no one, Mulder included, would ever be able to deny it. When he was satisfied, he led Mulder to the chair in the corner and wrapped his ankle again before bundling him up in a robe of his own. 

"Are you hungry?" Krycek smoothed Mulder's hair back. 

"Yes." 

"Come, let's eat." 

They sat at the small table, and Krycek poured the wine while Mulder tried to take a bite of bread. His mouth hurt too much. He put the bread down and settled for a sip of wine instead. 

"You have to take small bites, like this." Krycek broke off a small piece of cheese and put it up to Mulder's lips. Mulder's tongue snaked out to take the morsel of food from Krycek's fingers. Krycek grinned and took a tiny piece of bread and dipped it in some blueberry preserves, before holding it up to Mulder's mouth. 

Mulder reached out with his tongue and took the sweet tidbit from Krycek's fingers, licking them as he did so. 

Bit after bit of food was fed to Mulder this way, Krycek making sure he had a full belly before starting to eat himself. He looked at his lover, who was sitting back in his chair, robe open to his thighs, drinking a glass of wine. 

Krycek's cock was tenting his robe, throbbing, wanting the other man. He knew, however, that he had better eat something now because it would probably be a long time before he ate again. After he was full, he moved to the bed, motioning for Mulder to join him. They lay there, Mulder's head on his chest, caressing each other until he could stand it no longer. 

Very gently, he kissed Mulder on the mouth, not wanting to reopen the wound placed there by another man, then down his chin and neck. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held on to him, sucking and licking the skin. 

Slowly, he moved down to Mulder's nipples. The hardened buds stretched as he pulled on them with his lips and his teeth. 

Mulder wove his fingers through Krycek's short hair and let out a moan as his nipples were played with. His cock was aching for this man. 

Krycek moved down to Mulder's hardness, lapping up the spot of pre cum on the tip. He then lay his head down on Mulder's thigh and closed his eyes. Mulder's smell was intoxicating; it was the smell of pure man and sex. He opened his eyes and kissed the tip of Mulder's penis before moving upwards. 

"Love me, Fox." Krycek said as he kissed up Mulder's body to his lips. "I want you to make love to me." Krycek gently kissed Mulder, careful of his cut. If this might be the last time they were together, Krycek wanted to experience everything. 

Mulder was pleasantly shocked. The only time he had ever penetrated the German was that day...that horrible day when he had turned the tables and raped him. He couldn't believe that Krycek would allow him to take him after that. But he was thrilled and eager to comply. 

Krycek rolled over on his back and caressed Mulder's swollen jaw with the tip of his fingers. "Please, Fox." 

Mulder rolled over on top of Krycek and held him for a moment before moving down between his legs. He brought his knees up and moved them apart to get his lover ready. Mulder reached over to the familiar tin of petroleum jelly on the table. He coated two fingers and gently entered them into Krycek, gaining a sigh from him. He worked the fingers around, stretching the hole wider until Krycek was thrusting against them. 

"Please Fox, my beautiful Fox, love me." 

Mulder slicked up his cock with the jelly and began to enter Krycek very slowly. The tightness of his ass was incredible. Krycek tried to push himself onto Mulder's cock, but Mulder put his hand on his partner's chest to stop him. 

"Patience, Alex. I don't want this to be over too soon." Mulder bent down and planted a breath of a kiss on the soft hairs that covered his belly. 

Krycek stopped pushing against Mulder's cock. He was right, he wanted this to last forever. Slowly, Mulder entered him, one agonizing inch at a time until he was finally buried inside. Krycek sighed with pleasure at the feeling of fullness. Although he had experimented with other male lovers when he was young, before he married, Mulder was the only man he'd ever allowed inside him. Something about this man just made him want him like he'd never wanted anyone before. 

Mulder leaned over and kissed Krycek's belly again before starting to move back and forth inside the hot, tight channel. He leaned over and wrapped Krycek in his arms, while Krycek's legs came around his lower back. So many times they had been in this position, but in reverse. 

Krycek kissed Mulder's neck and shoulders, wanting to kiss his mouth, but he knew that he would hurt his lip if he did. 

It was as if time had stopped. Mulder thrust into Krycek, moving his hips from side to side, gaining groans and sighs. Krycek's cock was trapped between them, the hardness leaking fluid out of the tip onto both of their bellies. Mulder started to pump faster, his cock hitting Krycek's prostate, making him whimper and mew like a kitten. 

Krycek gasped as Mulder leaned up then reached down to grab his cock. He came immediately with a shout, his hands clutching and grasping at Mulder's shoulders, digging his fingers into the fresh bruises. 

The pleasure and pain sent Mulder flying over the edge into oblivion. He pumped hard, letting out a cry of joy, milking his cock of his seed. When he could go no further, he collapsed on top of Krycek, moaning again as his cock still shot fluid into his lover. 

They stayed joined until Mulder fell out of Krycek with a whimper. Mulder reached over for the towel and cleaned them both up, Krycek peppering whatever flesh he could reach with kisses. 

Finally, they came to hold each other in their arms, nuzzling each other, spreading light kisses over shoulders and chests before they dozed off. 

Krycek feigned sleep as he felt Mulder brush his lips against his cheek and return to sleep the rest of the night in his own bed. Again he wished that just once they could have spent the entire night together in his bed, holding each other against the bad dreams. But it wasn't to be. When the door was closed between their rooms, Krycek waited a few minutes, then silently got out of bed and got dressed. Civilian clothes under his uniform, leather coat and hat. From behind a hidden panel inside his wardrobe, he pulled out a small bag, packed, ready and waiting for this moment. He checked his pistol and made sure he had plenty of extra bullets along with a spare and the knives he had been so proficient with in his youth. Then he collected the leftover food from the tray and put that in a handkerchief, stuffing it in a side compartment of the bag . It was actually fortunate that they'd had a cold supper. It would travel better and last longer. 

He went into Mulder's small room, the pale light from the doorway showing him to be sleeping. Quietly, Krycek walked over and stood over his sleeping lover, watching his chest rise and fall with his breaths. It was time to go. He breathed in deeply then out again before bending over and kissing Mulder on the forehead. A tear slid down his cheek as he turned and left the room for good. 

* * *

X-Files M/K An AU in another time   
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
Summary: Krycek decides to help Mulder, while helping himself as well.   
***Warning: Violence, along with general Nazi nastiness.****   
Comments: If you like our usual schmoop, you're not going to find it in this series. This is pretty heavy stuff, don't say we didn't warn you.   
Happy birthday, Aries. This one's for you.   
---


	6. V: Sinking Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

  
**Part V  
Sinking Ship**

  
Alex Krycek blinked another tear from his eye as he shut the door that joined his room with Mulder's. He shakily drew in his breath and let it out as he picked up the bag and turned to leave his room. The ringing phone just stopped his hand from turning the doorknob. It startled him, and he gave a little jump. He debated whether to answer it for an instant before picking it up. 

"Yes?" 

"Krycek, you're awake?" 

Krycek swallowed, "Yes, who needs sleep?" 

Oberbahnfuehrer Skinnner laughed haltingly, "Apparently not the Americans." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Dresden is in flames; the whole city is in ruins from the carpet bombing from the Americans." 

The colour drained from Krycek's face. "Shit," he whispered. 

"We have to take action, Krycek. Start with killing your American pet. Kill him for the people in Dresden." 

Krycek's voice caught in the back of his throat, but he was able to speak after a minute. 

"Kill the American?" 

"He is the only prisoner you have, yes?" 

"Yes." 

"Krycek, we are exterminating all prisoners. In all the camps, the prisons, as many as we can. These Allies think they can defeat us? Well, they may be able to overrun our country, but it will be a Pyrrhic victory. When they get here, they will find all the vermin their soft hearts wanted to save already dead. Don't forget to burn the body." 

A shock ran through his body, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. Skinner continued. 

"After you have done that, why don't you come by headquarters? We will have a little party to celebrate the death of the American dog." 

"Party?" 

"Well, it's been going on all night, but we need a new excuse. You will come?" 

His stomach twisted at the thought of having a party for killing his lover. "I will be there," he said through clenched teeth. "Although it may take me some little while. I don't want the American to die too quickly." Even though it nauseated him to even think about hurting his Fox that way, Krycek knew that his fellow officer would have no trouble believing it of him. And that would keep him from looking for him too soon. He needed time to get away. 

"Excellent. I will see you when you get here." 

He hung up the phone without saying goodbye or the obligatory Heil Hitler. He stared into space for a few minutes before moving again. They wanted him to kill his Fox? His liebchen? He had hoped that if he just left, Mulder would be safe, but now he knew he had to take him with him. 

He took a deep breath before walking back over to the door that connected his room with Mulder's. He went through the door and sat on the small bed, caressing the golden brown hair with his leather-gloved hand before turning on the lamp. 

"Mulder." He shook the sleeping man's shoulder. "Mulder, wake up." 

Mulder blinked his eyes then opened them. He frowned when he saw Krycek dressed then sat up. "Where are you going? Did I oversleep? What time is it?" 

Krycek pressed a finger to Mulder's lips, "Ssshhh. It is the middle of the night. Listen very carefully, Mulder, for what I am about to tell you will save your life." 

Mulder nodded. 

"Now. I want you to get dressed and pack whatever you can carry in the small bag that is in the bottom of your wardrobe. Dress warmly, layer your clothing. After that, come into my room. Do this as quickly as possible. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, now go." 

Krycek left Mulder to get to work. It only took him a couple of minutes to get ready, fingers flying over buttons, packing the bare essentials. His heart beat fast as he went to meet Krycek in his room where there were more clothes laid out for him on the bed. 

"Take your shoes off, and put on these thick felt socks and the boots. The Russian army wears these; they will keep you warm in very cold weather. Now, put this sweater on—good. Here are some very warm mitts, lined with rabbit fur, a balaclava and a fur hat. Put these in your bag until I tell you to put them on. Here as well is a wool overcoat and hat. You will be my driver tonight. If anyone asks you any questions, pretend your throat was injured in the war. Keep this scarf wrapped around it," he said, handing Mulder a scarf, "Just point to your throat, then to me. They'll get the idea. We don't want anyone to realize that you don't speak German." 

Krycek looked at Mulder, put his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. 

"Mulder, I am going to be honest with you. Germany is under siege, and I...we need to escape. If you want to come with me, I would like that very much. If not, I'm afraid that you will be killed." Honesty forced him to add, "You'll probably be able to join up with your own troops not far from Berlin. I won't stop you if you want to go with them." 

Mulder swallowed at the gravity of what Krycek just told him. He didn't want to die, that was for sure, nor did he want to be separated from Krycek. 

"I want to come with you, to be with you. I don't want you to leave me. I...I think I love you." Mulder said it even though he was afraid of Krycek's reaction. He didn't know if Krycek wanted his love, but he didn't think he had a choice any more. He'd belonged to the German from the first time he touched him, and he didn't want to change that now. He thought he might rather die than lose Alex. 

A slight shock ran through Krycek's body at these words. Mulder had never said anything like this before. Krycek smiled then kissed the American. 

"I would not have left without you." He hugged Mulder close to his chest, regretting that he ever thought of leaving Mulder behind. Remembering the task at hand, he broke away and smiled at Mulder, "Come, we must go." 

They gathered their meager possessions, Mulder carrying both bags. Swiftly and quietly, they made their way down the stairs and out the door. Krycek gave Mulder the keys to the car. He was just about to put the bags in the trunk when another car pulled up behind them. 

"Stay where you are," cautioned Krycek. He then turned to greet the vehicle. Sturmbahnfuehrer Spender got out of the car. 

"Spender, how nice to see you. Don't tell me we had a meeting this late?" 

"No." 

"Then what can I do for you? Why are you here?" 

"Dresden is destroyed..." 

"Yes, I know," Krycek cut him off. "Skinner just telephoned me. I was on my way to headquarters to see if I could offer any assistance." 

"I see. Why do you have your bags packed then? Going on vacation?" 

"It's a little cold, even for the Riviera this time of year, Spender." Krycek chuckled. "I knew it would be a long ordeal and decided to bunk at headquarters for a few days, perhaps a week. It is such a pain driving out here to the house. Not to mention becoming nearly impossible with all the damage the American bombs are doing to the roads. It is dangerous as well." 

"Not as dangerous as fleeing the country." 

Krycek's expression did not falter; he did not flinch one bit. "What do you mean, Spender?" 

Spender pulled his pistol and aimed it at Krycek. "You. You are leaving the country." 

"Are you out of your mind? We have a war to fight. How could I possibly be leaving the country?" 

"That's not what I have heard." 

"Don't you think that if I was going to leave, I would have gone by now?" 

"Rats always leave the sinking ship." 

"Come on, Spender, this is not funny anymore. It's cold, and I am growing impatient with your accusations." 

He motioned for Mulder to continue putting the bags in the trunk. Mulder hesitantly moved towards the open trunk of the car. 

"Stop," Spender said. 

Mulder froze, cold sweat beginning to prickle on his back. He looked over at Krycek who had a look in his eye that he knew all too well; someone was going to pay for doing something wrong. 

"Spender, this is bullshit! Put the pistol away, and I will forget this incident ever happened." 

Spender walked up to Krycek, holding his pistol on him the whole way. 

"I know about you. I know what you are doing. You are betraying your country." 

"I am not betraying anyone." 

Mulder slammed the trunk to the car, causing Spender to look over at the noise. In that split second, Krycek had Spender disarmed and kneeling on the ground. Mulder ran over to the other car and dragged the driver out, holding him against the car. 

"Krycek, can we talk about this?" Spender sputtered. 

"No. I am going to gain great pleasure by killing you, you cocksucking asskisser." Krycek brought his hand up, knife glittering in the moonlight. Silently, he yanked Spender's head back so their eyes met before slowly dragging the knife across his neck. He held his head as the blood spurted then gushed out into the white snow, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He did this, not just to confirm death, but to confirm to the dying man who was killing him. Finally, he threw the limp body forward to the ground. 

He looked over at Mulder and the other driver, who stood horrified at the scene. 

"You're next." Krycek pointed the knife at the driver. 

"No. I'm just a driver, I'm nobody." 

"You like to rape women. German women. No, I think you need to die. On your knees." 

"But, but, I was just doing my job." 

"I don't care." This time, Krycek opted for the pistol he took from Spender, shooting the driver through the back of the skull. 

Mulder watched as Krycek cleaned off his knife in the snow before tucking it into a sheath somewhere in the coat he wore. He put the pistol into a pocket. 

"You get the bags and put them in the back seat; I will put the bodies in the trunk. We might as well take Spender's car; it is warm." 

Mulder did as he was told, sliding into the driver's seat of the car. He clenched and unclenched his hands on the steering wheel. He had never been in combat, save for dropping bombs from his plane. He knew his bombs had killed people, but he had never been up close and personal to the action before. 

The trunk slammed, and Krycek got in the back seat. His coat was covered in blood. 

"Drive northwest on the road to Hamburg; I will tell you when to turn and when to stop. How is the petrol?" 

"It's full." 

"Good. Now drive." 

Mulder backed the car out and started up the road in the direction Krycek told him to go. Silently he drove, not asking questions, as he did not want to know the answers. His heart was pounding, hoping there was not a roadblock along the way with the bodies in the trunk. Just after Wittenberge, Mulder was told to turn off onto a country road until they reached a barn. Mulder turned into the barn and put the car in park. Sunlight was starting to peek over the hills at the horizon. 

Krycek got out of the car and motioned for Mulder to stay still. He sighed and leaned his head back, stretching the muscles. He was surprised to see Krycek wheel out a motorcycle with saddlebags along the sides. 

Krycek came over to Mulder in the car. "Put the car in the barn, and bring the bags." 

Mulder did as he was told, grateful that they were rid of the bodies. 

"Put on the balaclava and wear the warm mitts; it's going to be cold." 

Mulder put on the woolen toque that covered his face, except for holes for his eyes and mouth. The mitts were soft and warm. 

Krycek himself donned a felt muffler and goggles that covered his eyes. Swiftly, he stowed the small bags. Krycek had gotten rid of most of the blood from his leather coat, brushing it off after it had dried. He swung one leg over the motorcycle and kick started it. It let out a loud bang but started just the same. 

Mulder got on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Krycek. His cock stiffened at the feel of the feel of the hard, leather-clad body before him and the engine between his legs. He put his head on the leather-covered shoulder and closed his eyes as the motorcycle pulled onto the road. 

* * *

They drove on through the day, the wind nipping and biting at their cheeks. They encountered only two roadblocks on the road from Hamburg, Krycek easily talking his way through them. 

They were about 10 miles from Bremerhaven when the motorcycle began to sputter and backfire. Krycek pulled off the road, and both men got off. 

"I am afraid, Mulder, that we are out of petrol. There is no chance we will find any; we need to walk the rest of the way. I think we should go through the woods, so we do not encounter any troops along the road." 

"I agree, it's probably safer." Mulder removed the balaclava from his face, rolling it up so it just covered his head. It was a little warmer now than it had been before. 

Krycek looked at the long shadows of the late afternoon. "Let's find shelter and camp for the night, I am tired. Tomorrow we will start out and make the rest of the journey. The ship does not leave until afternoon; we should be able to make it." 

"Ship?" 

"Yes, I've procured passage on a ship. We are going to South America. Come, let's start walking." 

Mulder stood on the spot, digesting the information Krycek just told him. While he didn't want to be a prisoner anymore, he was not sure that he wanted to drop out of sight completely. He had a home, a life in the United States, and now he was expected to give all that up? He watched as Krycek pushed the motorcycle into the woods to hide it. Did he want to abandon everything for this man? This man who would have killed him two months ago? This man who raped him repeatedly, who made him feel unbelievable pleasure, who bathed him, fed him when he was not well. 

A warm feeling started in the pit of Mulder's stomach. _I do love him. I don't think I can live without him. Even if I did make it back to the States, I couldn't be the same man I was. Yes, I want to be with him forever._

"What? What is it? You are smiling," Krycek said as he looked back at Mulder. 

"I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" 

Mulder walked ahead into the woods, making sure they had adequate coverage and could not be seen from the road before answering. "About you. I was thinking about you." Mulder put his hands on Krycek's shoulders and brought him in for a kiss, his lips cold from the wind. He did not press too hard, as his lip still hurt from his altercation yesterday. 

Krycek grinned. "I see. We will have plenty of time for that later, my friend." 

Both men turned and started walking through the woods to find some shelter. Krycek found an abandoned lean-to about an hour later. Strong branches were lashed together with twine, and soft moss covered the ground inside. There was a circle of rocks in front of the lean-to, indicating a fire-pit. It had not been used in some time. 

"It is as if it was meant for us, hey, Mulder?" 

"I think so." 

"Thank god there is not much snow, or we would be shoveling. I will make a fire; you prepare supper for us. You will find some leftovers from yesterday in my bag." 

Mulder got to work, finding the handkerchief with the bread, sausage, cheese and preserves in the side pocket. Most of it was frozen, but once they got the fire going, they could roast the sausage and toast the bread on sticks. He found the metal water canteen; this was also partially frozen but would warm up by the fire. 

Krycek came back with a load of dry twigs, moss and branches. Soon they had a small fire before them and were eating the food. Mulder found it hard to chew with his wounds, and he had to break off small pieces barely big enough to swallow. 

"You are still hurting?" 

"Yes." 

"I should have killed that bastard more slowly. He had no right to touch you." 

A shock ran through Mulder. "You killed him?" 

"Yes. He was a menace, always bothering Ingrid; the maid was terrified of him. I think he may have raped her once, but no one ever told me for sure, so I could not take action." 

Mulder still had a shocked look on his face. Krycek turned to him. "Mulder, if I did not kill him, he would be dead by now anyway. The only reason why he lived so long was because I took him in. Do not feel sorry for him; he was an animal." 

Mulder took a deep breath. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. That warm feeling ran through him again; deep down he was proud that Krycek would protect him like that. 

"He came at me with such hatred in his eyes. I didn't know who he was. I kept asking him why he was doing those things to me." 

"It's all over now, Mulder. Let us not think of the horrible things that have happened, let's think of the good, hmmm? First things first." 

Krycek stood and took off his leather coat and hat. He immediately threw the hat onto the fire. He then plucked the silver adornments off of the coat, ripping the rank and SS insignia off the collar as well. Everything went into the fire. When he was finished with that, he handed the coat to Mulder. He then took off his uniform; Mulder could see the civilian clothes underneath. He untucked the pants and put the legs over the jackboots, giving the illusion that they were just shoes. Krycek then put his leather coat on again and sat down. He began ripping the uniform into strips of fabric to be used later. As with the coat, any adornments went into the fire. 

Mulder looked over at the transformation that had occurred. No longer were they on opposite sides of the war; no longer was he the nazi who beat him and raped him. He was now just a man. A man who wanted to help him escape this horrible place. This man was not his enemy; this man was his lover. 

"Oh yes," Krycek said as he picked up his bag. He brought out three packets of papers. "These are your papers that we took off of you when you got captured." 

Krycek handed him a packet that Mulder immediately put into his pocket. Somehow having them back made him feel like he had his identity back as well. 

"I want you to have this pistol and knife as well. You are going to need protection in the woods." He handed Mulder the objects, which he also put into his pockets. 

Krycek held the other two packets of papers in his hands. He stared at the one in his left hand before throwing it on the fire. His eyes glazed over for a minute as he watched the paper burn, then a relieved smile crossed his face. 

"Good bye Alexander." He turned to Mulder. "From now on, my name is Aleksei, and I am Russian." 

"You are, are you?" Mulder smirked, "I can't tell the difference." 

Krycek laughed, "It is subtle." 

"Do you at least speak Russian?" 

"Of course! I spent years fighting them and interrogating them. I needed to know the language." 

Mulder watched Krycek stare off into space for a moment before he spoke. 

"You know, up there, on the Russian front, it was hell. I was with the 62nd Panzer Engineer Battalion in 1941, the coldest winter ever. We were not prepared; we did not have winter gear. Our camouflage consisted of white sheets tied around us." Krycek snorted and shook his head. "The nails in our jackboots made our feet seem colder than blocks of ice. I stuffed the bottoms of mine with paper, rags, anything to keep out the cold. We had this tube of wool that we used as a toque and scarf. Our pistols froze, the tanks froze, the horses froze, it was -40 in the sunshine. We had no idea what we were up against. Their troops were from Siberia, trained to fight in the cold. They wore Valenki, which were felt boots with felt socks, keeping their feet warm. They had a fur cap, fur mitts and a white cotton camouflage oversuit which was worn over a quilted suit, keeping out the wind. They sheltered in snowhouses lined with branches and topped by tarpaulin, just like their homes in Siberia. They had low temperature oil in their machines, and their submachine guns were winterized. Needless to say, they kicked our asses. The lowliest day of my military career was retreating from the Russians. It felt as if my whole world had collapsed." 

Krycek stopped talking and shook his head again. "But I am not heeding my own advice, am I? I am talking about bad things when we should be remembering the good, looking towards the future." 

He reached out and stroked Mulder's face, bringing him in for a kiss. "I am so glad you are here." He kissed him harder, careful of the cut still on Mulder's lip, his gloved hands running over the wool of the coat. 

"I want you to feel happy, Mulder, I want you to feel good. Let me make you feel good." 

He pushed Mulder down on his back, caressing his cheek with leather fingertips. He moved down and undid the bottom buttons of Mulder's overcoat. Pushing the fabric back, he pulled the sweater up slightly and undid the trousers. 

Mulder moaned in anticipation of what was going to happen next. He instantly hardened as Krycek's mouth enveloped his cock. He squirmed in delight as Krycek's tongue ran around the head and down, lapping him up then releasing him again and again. Finally, Krycek started sucking with hard, long strokes. Mulder's hands clenched inside his mitts, and he moaned louder. A few minutes later, he felt release as he came inside his lover's mouth, arching up off the ground. 

Krycek lapped up Mulder's fluid and licked him clean before returning his member to his trousers. He smiled as he bundled Mulder up, bringing him up for a kiss. 

"Thank you," Mulder said. 

"You're welcome. Come, we should get some rest." Krycek put another branch on the small fire and crawled back into the lean-to. He sat with his back braced against the strong back wall of the shelter and opened his legs, inviting Mulder to sit between them. 

Mulder leaned back against Krycek, feeling his strong arms come around him. He was tired; it had been an emotional couple of days. He snuggled his head back into Krycek's shoulder before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Krycek awoke to the sound of footsteps outside the lean-to. He was about to emerge when he heard voices. 

"Someone's over here, in this shelter." 

Krycek drew back, afraid. These were American voices. He heard the clap of a clip being put into a machine gun. Mulder was gone. A wave of anger ran through him as he thought of these people touching his Mulder. 

"Come out, with your hands up." 

Krycek remained inside for a few seconds before emerging with his hands up. 

"Ne strelyaite!" Outside the lean-to were two American soldiers. They looked Krycek over, deciding what to do with him. Krycek knew that look; he had worn it many times before he had executed someone. 

"Well, what do we have here?" the first soldier said. 

"I dunno, but I don't like it." The second soldier brought his rifle up and pointed it at Krycek's head. 

Inside, Krycek was seething. How dared they treat him this way. He knew, however, that he had to put on a show if he wanted to live. 

"Please..." Krycek said in his best Russian accent. "Please, I escape from camp. I am alone. We are allies, yes?" 

"Are you Russian?" 

"Yes." 

"I hate Russians." 

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and the soldier holding the rifle to Krycek's head fell to the ground. Then a second shot rang out, and the other soldier collapsed in a heap. Blood spattered on Krycek and on the ground. 

Krycek looked over to where the shots had come from and saw Mulder with the pistol he had given him earlier. He was stunned. Mulder had never been aggressive, save for one time in the prison. Mulder ran up to him and gathered a few things off the soldiers, stuffing them in his bag. He grabbed Krycek's bag and held it out to him. Krycek took it without a word. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I...I think so." 

"Come on, we have to get out of here. They were probably an advance scouting patrol; there will be more soldiers around here." 

Krycek still stood there, not believing Mulder had killed his own countrymen to protect him. 

Mulder shook Krycek by the shoulders, "Hey. We have to get out of here, _now_." 

"Yes, we must go." 

Together both men ran through the woods, not looking back, hopefully in the right direction. Krycek stopped once and checked his compass, turning them towards their destination. About two miles from where the soldiers lay, they reached a small stream. Both men were sweating from the warm clothes and physical exertion. The temperature had risen considerably, and the snow was melting in the dappled sunlight. The stream afforded them some drinking water as well as a place to wash off the blood. 

Sensing Mulder staring at him, Krycek looked over at him as he made sure he'd gotten all the blood off. "What's wrong, Mulder?" 

"You were almost killed back there. I thought you were going to die!" Mulder's eyes were as wide as he'd ever seen them. The man was almost in shock. 

"It's all right, Mulder, it's never easy to kill a man," Krycek attempted to soothe him. 

"Fuck them! I don't give a damn about those men; they got what they deserved. But I almost lost you!" Mulder reached for Krycek, feeling that instinctive urge to prove he was still alive that is natural after surviving violence. 

Understanding Mulder's need, Krycek let him take the lead, lying almost submissively under his beautiful lover when Mulder pushed him down after stripping them both. After a deep, aggressive kiss, Mulder reared back and pushed inside Krycek with almost no preliminaries. Fortunately, Krycek's blood was up as well, and he enjoyed the sting of pain that rapidly swelled into pleasure. But Mulder was beyond reason, operating on sheer brute instinct, and he slammed in and out of Krycek, intent only on his own pleasure. Soon his entire body arched into Krycek's, trying to get even deeper inside him as he exploded. 

Slowly pushing up on trembling arms a short while later, Mulder carefully withdrew from his lover, thankful to see no blood. But he did see Krycek's unsatisfied erection, and he bit his lip, too ashamed to meet Krycek's eyes. 

"Look at me, Fox." Alex waited until Mulder obeyed him before continuing. "It's all right, I understand. I get pleasure from _your_ pleasure." 

But that wasn't enough for Mulder. Or rather, he didn't think it was enough for Krycek. In the next instant, Mulder had swooped down on Krycek, swallowing him to the root. As excited as Krycek had been by Mulder's brutal possession of him, the sensation of Mulder's tongue fluttering along the length of his cock while he was engulfed in the heat of his mouth was more than enough for him. He came, groaning Mulder's name. 

Mulder straightened back up, lying along the length of Krycek's body for a brief instant before they had to get up and continue on their way. It was not safe for them to stay there. Right now, anyone in either army would probably shoot them as spies, traitors, or deserters. They shared a quick kiss before continuing on. 

They were making good time through the woods; they only had about two miles to go before they got to Bremerhaven. Krycek walked a little faster, almost running, as he knew their destination was near. They crested a hill and were greeted by five German soldiers, who turned and trained their rifles on Krycek and Mulder. Four of the soldiers were quite young; the fifth was older and was an officer. 

"Halt!" 

Both men came to a stop and raised their hands. 

The older man told the soldiers to put their rifles down and came over to Krycek, a smirk on his face. He spoke to Krycek in a low voice, out of range of his colleagues. Mulder wished he could understand German as he heard the whispers from the man a mere couple of feet away. 

"Hello, Krycek." 

"Pendrell." Krycek licked his lips. 

"Where are you going?" 

Silence from Krycek. 

"I see you have your little American friend with you. I heard you had taken this prisoner as a valet. He is nice looking, isn't he?" 

Krycek still remained silent. 

Pendrell looked Krycek in the eye, "Look. I am not going to stop you; I am merely doing this for show to my underlings back there. They think we're actually winning this war." Pendrell smirked, looked over at Mulder then back at Krycek, "You know, if I had a lover that good looking, I'd hide him from everyone else as well." 

Krycek's jaw almost dropped to the ground. 

"I can tell, Krycek. I have known you too long, and too well, not to notice when you are in love." 

Krycek smirked ever so slightly and his eyes softened. Pendrell was a good friend, someone he had known a long time before the war. They had played together as children, went to school together. They would torment the young girls in their class by pulling their braids and taunting them that they could see up their skirts. 

Later, as adults, he had come over to Krycek's house often for dinner. Krycek knew Pendrell had a penchant for men but said nothing to their superiors. One thing Krycek did not do was betray a long, true friendship. 

"Tell you what," Pendrell said. "Let's give the Hitler youth over there a thrill. I'll start shouting at you, then you and your companion take off running. If I do not do anything, they will tell Oberbahnfuehrer Kersh, and I do not need that hassle. 

"Kersh is not as understanding as some of them." 

"Aaah, you speak." He smiled at his friend. 

"I wish things were different, Pendrell. Remember the fun we used to have?" 

"I remember you getting me drunk for the first time and dumping me on the porch of my parents' house. I had to clean out the stable, alone, for a month as penance." 

Krycek wanted to laugh but couldn't due to the soldiers that faced him. A look of sorrow came over him as he remembered the good times they had together, times they could never have again. 

"It's okay, Krycek, I forgave you eventually." He stifled a laugh and continued. "Have you been running long?" 

"A day. Skinner may be looking for me." 

"I have not seen you since before your prison was destroyed." 

"Thank you." Krycek whispered. 

Pendrell sighed, "I will miss you, my friend, wherever you are going. If you ever make it back here, please look me up. I may survive this war, you never know." 

Krycek smirked again, just barely. "You will survive." 

"If I find a man as good looking as yours, I will." 

Krycek nearly blushed; he was proud of how good Mulder looked and the fact that only he could touch him. 

"Take care of him, and take care of yourself." 

A twinge of regret ran through Krycek that he could not embrace his childhood friend a final time. 

Pendrell stood back, grinning before a serious look replaced it. He walked back to his men and stood behind them. "You have exactly ten seconds to get out of here before we shoot you," he shouted. 

The soldiers raised their rifles, aiming to kill. 

Pendrell winked. "Go, now!" 

Mulder and Krycek turned and ran like they had never run before. Mulder's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. 

Finally, after twenty minutes of running, they were on the outskirts of town. They stopped to catch their breath. 

"You knew that man, didn't you?" 

"I don't know any of these people, Mulder. It is better if we believe that." Krycek started walking again. 

Mulder followed him down a lane beside a grove of trees. When they cleared the grove, Mulder could see the port below, with its cranes and large cargo ships. Large chunks of ice floated inside the breakwater. There were a few German war ships in port, but the majority of them were floating just off shore, ready to fight at a moment's notice. The wind was hitting them full-blast off of the water, cold and unrelenting. 

They made their way down to the docks, Krycek leading the way, carefully picking their way through the variety of cargo that littered the docks. Finally, they got to their destination, a cargo ship that looked as if it had seen better days. Paint was peeling off its sides, and barnacles covered a large portion of the hull. Mulder trusted Krycek; however, something bristled at the back of his neck upon sight of this ship. 

Krycek saw the captain and told Mulder to stay where he was. He did not want him to know that only one passenger was expected. 

Mulder saw the large man shake his head, then Krycek folded his arms across his chest. Whatever they were talking about had made Krycek very angry. 

Mulder huddled inside his coat, trying to find some protection from the biting wind that whipped across the deck while he watched Krycek argue with the ship's captain. Krycek had tried to draw the sailor out of earshot, but the captain's anger made him raise his voice to the point that he was clearly audible to Mulder. 

"You paid for passage for _one_ person on my ship. One! Not two! Two increases the danger of being discovered by patrols, and what is he supposed to eat? You think I carry extra food for any stray who happens by? No! This is a working vessel and every bit of space makes a profit. There is no room for him. He goes!" 

The conversation made it clear to Mulder that Krycek had not intended to bring him along. How long ago had he changed his mind? Thinking back to the night they left Berlin, Mulder remembered that Krycek had been fully dressed and ready to go when he woke him up. It would have made more sense and saved time for them both to get up at the same time. So it was only that night, after he was ready to leave that Krycek decided to bring him. Something must have happened, or Mulder would have woken up the next morning alone in the middle of the Nazi capital. He'd have been killed. 

The growing anger in Krycek's voice drew his attention. The German was flushed with rage, faced with opposition for probably the first time since he'd put on that now-gone SS uniform. He'd forgotten what it was like not to instill fear and obedience in others. Finally he pulled out some money, giving it to the captain. It was more than he felt comfortable giving away when he could not access his other funds and less than the captain wanted. But it served his purpose. The captain allowed them both to stay and had one of the crewmen take them down to a hidden area in the hold where they would stay. 

Once alone, Krycek eyed Mulder uneasily. He was nearly certain that Mulder had heard his conversation with the captain—he thought the people in Berlin might have heard the man's bellows!—and he didn't know how he would react. 

"You don't really want me with you, do you?" Mulder asked sadly, his eyes filled with pain. 

Before Krycek could respond, the captain and five of his sailors walked in. Two men each grabbed hold of Mulder and Krycek, restraining them. In their surprise they never had a chance to resist. 

The captain walked up to stand in front of Krycek, leering at him. Krycek turned his head away from the powerful aroma of rum and other, less pleasant things on his breath. 

"Since you haven't paid full passage, you two pretty boys are going to have to work off your debt." The captain laughed when Krycek's green eyes narrowed and turned to ice. He turned to Mulder, who was looking increasingly nervous. 

"Well, you're not as pretty as this one, but you're still a lot better than most I've seen." Saying that, the captain leaned forward and licked Mulder's jaw and cheek. The American could not prevent a cry of disgust. Krycek fought his captors, trying to get to Mulder. 

"Leave him alone!" He knew he shouldn't let them know that it bothered him when they touched Mulder, but he was too enraged to remain silent. 

The captain laughed again, nodding to the crewmen holding Mulder. They turned him around so his back was to the captain and forced him to lean over a barrel. The captain pulled out his knife and cut through the waistband and back of Mulder's pants, baring him. He licked his lips when he saw the whip scars on Mulder's back and buttocks. 

Krycek, meanwhile, was going wild. The other sailor had joined his companions in restraining him, and Krycek was still giving them trouble. One man being enough to hold the terrified Mulder, the second went over to help with Krycek. Finally the four men had him under control. The captain looked over, staring into Krycek's eyes while he pulled out his cock and rubbed it. Krycek snarled at him. The captain continued to hold Krycek's gaze as he forced his way inside Mulder, drawing a cry of pain from him. The captain slammed in and out of him only a few times before he came and pulled out, streaks of Mulder's blood decorating his softening penis. He stroked himself to try and maintain some stiffness. He wasn't done with these two yet. 

As soon as the captain stepped back from Mulder, one of the other sailors released his hold on Krycek and took his captain's place behind Mulder. Krycek now stood in frozen stillness, his eyes never leaving Mulder and what these men were doing to him. He barely even noticed when one of the men stripped his pants off him and raped him. One after the other, the sailors changed places until each had had his turn with one of the two men. By this time, Mulder's sobs of pain, which degenerated into pitiful whimpers, and the sight of what was happening had gotten the captain hard again. Now he turned his attention on Krycek. 

As he had done with Mulder, the captain slammed into him with no preparation. Even after the previous three rapes, it hurt, but Krycek didn't make a sound. His eyes were still fixed on Mulder, and he could see nothing else. Finishing with a grunt, the captain withdrew and pushed Krycek to the floor, the sailors letting go of him. The six men rearranged their clothing while laughing at the men on the floor. 

"Now, you've paid your passage," the captain laughed. They turned to leave. 

But the captain's words had finally penetrated Krycek's fog of rage, and he leapt to his feet, ignoring any pain. He pulled a knife from his boot and had cut the captain's throat before anyone realized what was happening. Then he turned on the others. Although there were six of them, Krycek was in the grip of a berserker rage that would have done his ancestors proud, and he didn't even notice what few wounds they managed to inflict before he killed them all, slashing them into ribbons, continuing on long after they were dead. 

A gagging sound finally drew his attention, and he looked up to meet the terrified gaze of a young sailor. Krycek stopped mangling the bodies and drew himself to his feet, covered in blood from head to toe. Looking at the sailor, he said, "Bring us down some water to wash, and take these bodies away. And tell everyone on this accursed ship that aside from bringing us food and water, I don't want to see anyone until this voyage is over." The sailor turned to run. "Wait! If we don't receive adequate food and water, I'll come looking for it and for whoever left us without. And I'll do to him what I did to these. Now go!" 

Krycek sank to his knees beside Mulder, who was curled into a fetal position at the base of the barrel, whimpering. Despite the blood covering him, Krycek reached out to pull Mulder into his arms, gasping when he flinched away from his touch. But then Mulder's eyes focused on him, and he threw himself into Krycek's welcoming embrace. 

Krycek was so angry with himself for not being able to protect Mulder that he couldn't speak. He contented himself with stroking the other man's back comfortingly, ignoring the murmurs in the background when crewmembers came to bring them water and food, which he hadn't asked for but was grateful to receive, and to take the bodies away. He reached over for the wash water and rags, pulling it closer so he could wipe Mulder and himself clean. Mulder lay quietly in his arms all the while, his sounds of misery reduced to occasional sniffles. 

They dozed off eventually, sleeping uneasily. Krycek started awake at every sound, determined not to be taken unaware a second time. But finally exhaustion caught up with him, and he sank into a deep sleep. He was woken only a couple of hours later by Mulder nuzzling his throat and stroking his cock. Startled, he jumped and flinched away. 

Mulder moaned at his reaction, pulling away from him to curl up into a ball of abject misery. His shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his sobs, but he couldn't. When Krycek reached to comfort him, it was his turn to flinch away from the contact, and he scuttled into a corner, staring at Krycek from tear-drenched hazel eyes. 

"Mulder. . . Fox, they won't touch you again. I killed them. You don't have to be afraid." Krycek tried to find the right words, despite his shame at allowing this to happen. 

"It doesn't matter though, does it? They did touch me, and now I disgust you! You didn't really want to bring me with you in the first place, and now the only reason you kept me around is gone! You only wanted me because no other man had ever touched me. But you won't ever want to touch me again after they did." 

Krycek was literally shocked speechless. Mulder thought he disgusted him? It was he who should disgust Mulder. And what was this idiocy about him not wanting to touch Mulder? He would sooner give up food or water. "F-f-fox," he stammered, "how could you ever think that you disgust me?" 

"You pulled away when I touched you! You don't want me to touch you," Mulder accused. 

"I was still half asleep, Fox, and after last night, at first I didn't realize it was you. Then I didn't want to hurt you," Alex tried to explain, but Mulder wasn't listening. "Mulder! Listen to me. You do not disgust me. I love you, and I am so sorry that I couldn't stop that from happening to you. I should have been better prepared." 

Mulder had stopped listening again. Instead he was staring at Krycek with a bedazzled expression in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had heard. "You love me?" 

Krycek halted his stammering attempts to explain and stared. Had he said that? Yes, he had. When had that happened? Despite Pendrell's comment, which he had brushed off as romanticism, he had not been aware of his feelings for Fox, but they were perfectly clear to him now. He was in love with the other man. He smiled gently at Fox. "Yes, I love you, my Fox." 

Mulder slid over into his arms, clinging to him desperately until Krycek lowered his head and pressed a tender kiss upon his lips. Mulder stared up at him hopefully. "Please fuck me, Alex, I need you to." 

Krycek was shocked again. "What?! No! You're hurt, Fox, I won't hurt you more!" He couldn't believe Mulder would even ask that of him. He had to be in pain. Krycek knew he was. Fortunately, other than the captain, the other men had not been particularly brutal. 

"Alex, please. I need to know that you still want me, that I don't disgust you." Seeing Krycek's denial in his eyes, he continued, "And I need to feel your touch. Make me feel you and not them, Alex. I need that." 

Alex couldn't deny that appeal. But he still wasn't going to hurt his lover. He started by removing the remnants of Mulder's clothing, the other man having been unwilling to let go of him long enough to change clothes the night before. When Mulder was naked, he quickly stripped off his own bloodstained clothing and gently urged Mulder to lie flat on the floor, stretching out beside him. He started from the top, running his fingers through Mulder's hair, gently massaging his scalp until he could feel him start to relax. He dropped a kiss on each eyelid and slowly traced each feature with tiny kisses, avoiding his lips till the end. Finally, he drew that luscious bottom lip between his teeth and nipped gently before settling his mouth over Fox's. He slowly explored the familiar cavity, tangling their tongues together for long moments, enjoying this opportunity to refamiliarize himself with Mulder. Mulder moaned a protest when he ended the kiss, but his complaints died a quick death when Alex licked his throat before settling in to suckle on one spot. Mulder arched his throat into the caress, knowing that Alex was leaving his mark on him in a visible location for the first time and loving it. Before they had always had to be careful to avoid suspicions. 

Finally Alex released Mulder's throat, smiling in possessive pleasure at the mark before nibbling his way down Mulder's chest. Both nipples were already hard and waiting for his touch, so he drew one into his mouth while he stroked and lightly pinched the other with his fingers. Ordinarily, he'd have teased Mulder for much longer but he didn't want the slightest hint of pain, even pleasurable pain, to mar this experience. Not this time. Not after what had been done to him. 

Krycek continued his slow exploration of Mulder's body, licking every inch, finally ending up at his rigid erection. Krycek licked that too, then his balls, sucking on them and enjoying Mulder's cries of pleasure. He stroked Mulder's ass, once sliding one finger gently over the anus just to show Mulder that he still wanted to touch him. He didn't need Mulder's slight wince to know that he was much too sore to be touched there. Instead he brought his hands around, one playing with Mulder's balls while the other supported him. He continued to lick and suck Mulder until his cries told him that it wasn't enough any more, then he drew Mulder deep into his throat while his tongue continued to flutter along the shaft. 

Mulder groaned in pleasure, clutching Krycek's hair in his fists to hold him to him while he thrust into that willing mouth. It only took a few more seconds for him to come, Krycek swallowing to milk him of every last drop of fluid and slowly releasing him to lick up anything he might have missed. Mulder whimpered as his tongue stroked over the overly sensitive head of his cock, and Krycek dropped a last kiss on it before sliding up to lie alongside him. 

When Mulder stopped panting, he rolled onto one side to look at Alex, who gazed back inquisitively. "You didn't come." 

Krycek shrugged. He was aroused, certainly, almost painfully so, but that had been for Mulder. 

Mulder stared at Krycek's erection avidly. He could see the beads of pre-cum on the head and knew that Alex was close. It wouldn't take much. "I want you to come. I want to see you come, Alex. Please." 

Krycek stared back. He'd never done this in front of anyone, not even his wife. She'd have been shocked and embarrassed even to think of such a thing. He didn't know if he could. Then he saw Fox's tongue flick over his lips as he stared at him, and he knew that he wanted to do this. Waiting until Fox looked up and met his eyes, he reached down and grasped his cock. He gasped when he started to pump it, and Fox's gaze dropped back down to watch him. It didn't take long before he groaned loudly and came, his fluid covering his hand and belly. Fox slid down and licked him clean, suckling on his fingers for long moments. When he came back up, Alex drew him down, half over him, and wrapped both arms around him. 

Mulder tilted his head up to meet Krycek's eyes, smiling. "Thank you." Then he tucked his head into the hollow of Krycek's shoulder and went to sleep. With a smile on his own face, and weapons close at hand, Krycek dozed off as well. 

* * *

Krycek awoke to someone lightly shaking him. He opened one eye to see a man kneeling beside him. He sat up with a start and blocked the man's view of Mulder. 

"What are you doing here?" Krycek snarled, "I told everyone to leave us alone!" 

The man stood and looked down at him, "I wanted to see who killed the sorriest sons of bitches on this ship." 

Krycek eyed the man warily, his eyes narrowing. He stood to face him. 

The man smirked. "You did quite a job on the captain and his friends. Bastards all of them, I can't quite feel sorry for them at all." 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the first mate, Burkholder, and I am now, thanks to you, the new captain of this ship." 

"What do you want?" 

"I've come to thank you. I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this promotion." He looked Krycek up and down for a moment. 

Krycek snorted. 

"It's true. The captain was a complete—what's that word the Americans like to use?—asshole. That does not mean that I am happy you killed five crew members; running this ship is going to be a lot harder thanks to you." Burkholder went over to the doorway to the small room inside the hold, grabbed a bundle and tossed it at Krycek. "Here are some clothes and two blankets. I saw how your clothes were ruined during your altercation." 

Krycek said nothing but continued to glare at the other man. 

"No one is going to come down here except to feed you twice a day. As we get farther into our journey, the fresh food supply will diminish. Do not be surprised if you get canned food for days in a row. Also, when patrols come on board, the light above your head will flicker on and off. Please hide yourself, your companion and your belongings inside the wall opposite the door. You will find the panels slide back quite easily from the outside but are impossible to open if locked from within. Do not forget to hide the food and water; that is the first thing they will notice. Do not move the supplies that are kept in here; we have to say this room is used for something valid, hmm?" 

Krycek listened to the man, wanting to tell him to shut up, wanting to tell him to move them into the Captain's quarters, wanting to take charge and order _him_ around instead. He knew this was foolish thinking. The second he stepped out of the door to his house two days ago, he became a civilian. 

"If we get caught, I will not protect you; my ship comes first. Do you understand? Do you realize the danger?" 

"Yes," Krycek said, clutching the bundle of garments to his chest. 

"Good. Now, there is a W/C down the hallway that you may use, but keep it very clean; do not leave anything in there that will alert patrols to your presence." 

Krycek just nodded. 

Burkholder nodded at the still sleeping Mulder on the floor. "Is he all right? He's not dead, is he?" 

Krycek shook his head. "No, he is just exhausted." 

"Good, I don't need any more bodies to take care of. I will leave you alone now." Burkholder turned towards the door 

Krycek nodded his head again. He hated being talked to as if he was a child. 

"Oh yes," Burkholder turned back and threw a small object at Krycek. "Thank you again for the promotion. See you in Argentina." Burkholder snickered to himself before going out the door. 

Krycek looked at the small object he held in his hand. It was a bar of chocolate. There was some bread, an apple and some cheese on the plate one of the crewmembers had left behind before. There was also plenty of water, _a veritable feast_. 

Krycek put a pair of the trousers on. Might as well save his own clothes for when they got to Argentina. He sat down again and draped one of the blankets over Mulder, tucking the other one under his head. He was sore from sleeping on the ground in the woods and then this hard steel floor. He stretched as much as he could before giving up. He would be stiff for a few more weeks, might as well get used to it. 

He looked at Mulder who was still sleeping. _The trauma of the rapes and the emotions from the past few days must have caught up with him._ Krycek reached over and stroked his hair, remarking at the softness of it. 

"Mein schoener Fox," he whispered before dropping a kiss on his forehead. 

Krycek dozed for awhile, his arm protectively around Mulder. A few hours later, Mulder stirred and started to wake up. He looked at Krycek and reached out to him, hugging him fiercely. He broke away as he realized where he was, and his gaze dropped to the floor. 

Krycek tilted Mulder's head up with his hand, "What is it?" 

"I thought it was a bad dream, but it's true." 

Krycek crushed Mulder to his chest, stroking his hair and naked back. "That will never happen again, not as long as I am alive. Anyone tries to touch you again, I will kill them first." 

Mulder drew a deep breath and nodded. He knew what Krycek said was the truth, especially after what happened earlier. They embraced for awhile then pulled away. 

"I promise, Fox." Krycek kissed Mulder on the lips to seal his pledge. Mulder returned it and wanted more, but Krycek broke away. "You must eat something." 

Mulder nodded, he was quite hungry. After eating enough to please Krycek, he put on the clothes that had been left for him, snuggled up against Krycek and fell fast asleep. 

* * *

For the next two weeks, their days were spent telling each other bits and pieces of their life, teaching each other childhood games to keep from boredom. Mulder was grateful to have someone to talk to. It had been agony imprisoned in his cell with no company, save for the hour a day Krycek came to see him. While this was not an actual prison, it felt like it. 

Krycek was also grateful Mulder was here. They could hear fighting around them and feel bombs go off nearby, the ship listing from the blasts. He held on to Mulder tightly, whispering in his ear not to be scared, yet he was terrified himself. 

Twice they had to hide from patrols, one German, one British. They were never found but had a close call. One of the British soldiers who had come aboard had thrust his bayonet through the wall and got it stuck there. He had to snap it off and leave it there, just inches from Krycek's belly. Afterwards, Krycek had collapsed, sobbing, into Mulder's arms, not at the brush with death, but the lack of control he had. Krycek felt very frustrated that he could not provide better passage for Mulder. 

Finally, the guns and bombs grew silent as they started away from Europe and down Africa. It had taken them a week to make a journey that should have only taken days. 

Once the ship hit rough waters, the two men were tossed around like ping-pong balls. Afterwards, they counted their scrapes and bruises from the supplies in the room falling on them and knocking against them. Finally, the sea calmed, and the two secret passengers felt a little more at ease. There was no window, no indication where they were or what was happening. Krycek knew that this ship was used to smuggle many things, he and Mulder only a small part of the illegal cargo. He just hoped that they did not get caught. 

At the beginning of the third week, Krycek decided to teach Mulder how to wield a knife to kill. He showed him a man's weakest points and how to defend himself against blows. After a few days, Mulder was as quick as Krycek, jabbing and dodging to save himself. Krycek demanded Mulder come at him with full force, as if they were still enemies. Krycek dodged Mulder's advances, dancing around his lunges. 

Their boisterous training, however, had an unfortunate consequence. Mulder cut Krycek, drawing the blade against his left shoulder, opening a good-sized wound. When Mulder saw the blood, his face turned white, and he dropped his knife to the floor. 

Krycek looked down at his arm then back at Mulder. "It's only a small wound; it will heal." 

"That's not the point. I hurt you!" 

"It is my fault; I was not as quick as I needed to be." 

Mulder looked at what he had done in horror, the blood trickling down Krycek's arm to drip on the floor. 

"Fox, it's all right, really, I told you to come at me." 

"But..." 

"Trust me, it does not hurt." Krycek went to his bag and took a couple strips of fabric out of it from his old uniform. He wet one with water and started to wash the cut. 

Suddenly, Mulder was beside him. He took the wet strip of fabric and began cleaning the wound. After he was done, he wrapped the dry strip of fabric around Krycek's arm as a bandage, then wiped up all the blood. 

Krycek noticed the furrow in Mulder's brow, and he was also biting his lower lip. He reached over and kissed Mulder, his tongue sweeping across his lips. "Are you still upset?" Krycek asked. 

"No. I wish you wouldn't have made me attack you though. I really don't want to hurt you." 

Krycek smiled and caressed Mulder's chin with his hand, bringing his gaze to meet his own. "Okay, no more lunging at each other with knives, we can use the sausages the crew bring for us instead." 

Mulder smiled back, "They're almost as hard." 

Both men were now laughing, grateful for something to laugh at. As if on command, a small sailor came through the door with their plate of sausage and turnip. He quickly set this, along with a bucket of fresh water on the floor and left. Rumours about the _wild men_ in the hold ran rampant around the ship. When it was time to take the food down to the hold, the galley staff drew straws. The short straw meant the person had to face the _wild men_ and deliver their meals. 

The hasty retreat of the man, along with the contents of the plate, left both men rolling on the floor, laughing. Tears welled up in their eyes, and it took them a good ten minutes to calm down. 

"Come, eat before it gets dreadfully cold." 

For some reason, this set Mulder off again into a laughing fit that left him gasping for breath. 

Krycek watched his lover writhe on the floor. What pure joy it was to see Mulder happy. He nibbled on some dinner before Mulder calmed down enough to join him. After they had eaten, they sat back and shared a cigarette, something they did once a day. 

"You know, Mulder, when I was a young man, Pendrell and I stole two of his father's cigars. We smoked them in the woods by our houses, showing off for the girls. We were so sick by the end that my mother had to call the doctor. He gave her some awful medicine to give me, and I swore I would never touch cigars again. Cigarettes on the other hand are another story. I never thought twice about smoking them." 

"One of the girls told her mother that we were smoking cigars, and we got in trouble. I had to help my mother scrub the entire house. It was beautiful and sunny outside, and I was stuck inside cleaning. Pendrell's mother was not so lenient. She made him clean the stables every day for a week, change the bedding, take care of the horses. Then she made him move the entire manure pile from one end of the stable yard to the other. That woman was a sadist." 

Krycek chuckled and took another drag on the cigarette. 

"Soon after that incident, Pendrell became teacher's pet, aced all his classes and behaved himself. He was at the top of our class for years and did very well in University." Krycek let a smile cross his face, "Well, until he discovered sex anyway." 

"Pendrell sounds like a great friend. You're lucky to have had someone like that growing up." 

"Didn't you?" 

"No. My sister Samantha was my best friend. She died of polio when she was eleven. My parents didn't have any friends that had any children; they socialized with my father's co-workers. Most of them were single. My parents basically hated each other, and I was this shy little boy who kept to himself." 

Mulder sighed. "No, I didn't make many friends when I was young. I loved airplanes though; I used to sit out and watch them take off and land from a small airfield near our house. No one else I knew loved airplanes as much as I did. It's what kept me going when my parents would fight. I would pretend I was in my airplane, piloting it to the stars." 

"That is very sad, Fox." 

Mulder shrugged, "It wasn't so bad. When I grew up, I made my friends." Mulder's eyes glazed over for a second, then he looked up at Krycek. "That day in the woods, that was Pendrell, wasn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"You're going to miss him terribly, aren't you?" 

Krycek sighed, "He was more than my best friend; he was like my brother. We grew up together, our houses next to each other. When my family got killed in the war, Pendrell was the one who comforted me and made sure I was well. He even came with me to join the army." 

Krycek put his head in his hands for a second then looked up at Mulder. "We killed people together, Pendrell and I. We killed many, side by side." He took another breath then continued. "There was a man called Reinhard Heydrich. He was Himmler's deputy and head of the SD, which is the security arm of the SS. He was ruthless; if anyone was famed for killing, it was him. Well, Hitler decided to reward Heydrich for his duties and made him Governor of the Czech Republic in 1941. He was assassinated soon after by British-trained Czech agents. Hitler was not pleased. He sent many troops to the village of Lidice and killed every man, woman and child in that town as revenge. Pendrell and I were there, killing people, anyone not in a German uniform. It was brutal, all day, all night, bodies, blood, screaming. It was awful. At the end, Pendrell and I shared an entire bottle of whiskey we had found and drank ourselves into oblivion." 

Krycek looked down at the floor. "It was a massacre, senseless and brutal. Pendrell and I, just...just killing people because we were told to do so. I rationalized what we were doing was okay because Pendrell was doing it with me. He always protected me and would never let me do anything that would endanger myself or that was wrong." 

Krycek put his head in his hands again, for a moment, before speaking again. "Now I realize it _was_ wrong...but we were just trying to survive and follow orders..." He looked up at Mulder. "It was just war. You pick a side, or it picks you, and you do what that side says." 

Mulder reached out and took Alex in his arms and just held him, kissing his hair. 

Alex held on to Mulder tightly; he loved how he could tell this man anything, exorcise the demons of his _past life_. Finally, he pulled away, grateful again that Mulder was here. 

"So tell me about your friends." 

"What friends?" 

"You said that when you got older you made friends. Tell me about them." 

"There isn't much to tell, really. There were a few guys in college I played basketball and socialized with. After that, I went into the Air Force." Mulder stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "There is one person that has been my best friend for six years now. I'm very close...was very close to this person. But now I'm never going to see this person again, and it's for the best. I could never be the same person I used to be. I can never go back to America." 

"What was this fellow's name?" 

"Dana." Mulder swallowed. He knew Alex wouldn't be pleased. 

"Dana? But that's a girl's name..." Krycek drifted off for a second before continuing. "Fox, are you married?" 

"No. No, not yet. I'm engaged. Was engaged. Our wedding was to be this spring." 

Jealous rage built up inside Alex. "You are engaged, and you did not tell me! What were you going to do, travel with me to Argentina and leave me there? Go back to her?" 

"No. I...I don't want to go back there. I don't want her; I want _you_." 

"How can I be sure you won't be wanting this girl? How can I be sure that you won't leave me? Do you still love her?" Krycek's face was red with rage. 

"I don't..." Mulder stood and paced around the room for a minute before crouching before Krycek. "I don't _love_ her in a way that most men love women. She was my best friend, so everyone _expected_ us to get married. Men and women aren't friends unless they are involved. I thought...." Mulder raked his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to make her happy. Then I met you. _You_ make me happy." 

"You said you loved me, Fox." 

"I do love you, Alex." 

Krycek stood up in front of Mulder, who also rose to face him. He was seething. "You are mine, Fox Mulder, never doubt that! You belong to me and no one else!" 

Mulder could see the rage and hurt in his eyes. He knew he should have never mentioned Dana, but he didn't want to keep secrets from Alex. He wanted to be able to share everything with him. His pulse quickened as Krycek's eyes narrowed and got that _look_ that meant someone was about to be punished. He secretly hungered for that look because when Alex wore it, it meant that he was concentrating on Mulder to the exclusion of all else. 

Krycek reached over and ripped open Mulder's shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. "I will show you. I will show you just how much you belong to me. No one is allowed to touch you or to love you but me!" 

Krycek ripped off the remainder of Mulder's clothes, throwing them into a heap on the floor. He pushed Mulder down on all fours before quickly removing his own garments. 

Mulder was trembling; he knew what was going to happen, and it excited him. His cock was quite hard, his nipples stiff as he waited for his lover to mount him. Not only did he love it when Alex was wild, but he was also incredibly frustrated. Krycek hadn't taken him since before they got to the ship, saying that Mulder needed time to heal fully from the attack. He was desperate to feel his lover inside him. This was the longest they had gone without making love since the first time Krycek took him back in the prison. He arched his back and thrust his ass back enticingly at Krycek. 

Krycek liberally wet two fingers with saliva before pressing one against Mulder's tight opening. Mulder groaned at the sensation and waited impatiently as Krycek prepared him, the second finger sliding easily beside the first. Krycek's other hand ran down Mulder's back and around to his front, pinching his nipples, playing with his cock and balls. 

Mulder sucked in his breath as Krycek's hands skimmed over his balls, making the pre-cum flow from his cock. He then felt him scoop up the pre-cum and knew he was lubricating his cock with it. Mulder quivered as he felt Krycek's hand on his hip and then the large member pressing against his opening. He moaned at the initial penetration then sighed as he felt his lover start to thrust in and out of him. It felt so good that Mulder couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure, which brought a growl from Alex. But it still wasn't enough; he lowered his shoulders to the floor in a submissive posture that let Alex go even deeper inside him. 

Alex rode Mulder hard; he needed to be reminded who was in charge, who was the one in control. He leaned over his lover, hips still pumping, his hands wandering over Mulder's body. 

"Do you love me, Fox?" 

"Yes." 

"Will you love another?" 

"No." Mulder groaned. 

"Of course you won't. You want to come, don't you, Fox?" 

"Yes," Mulder wailed, "please, let me come." He bucked against Alex, trying to force him deeper still. 

"Not yet, Fox," Krycek hissed in his ear. "You don't come until I say you can. Do you understand me?" 

Mulder nodded frantically, desperate to come, so close it was torture to try to hold back. But if that was what Alex wanted, that was what he would do. 

Krycek listened to Mulder's near hysterical whimpers, loving the sound and knowing that Mulder didn't even realize he was making a sound. The smile that crossed Krycek's face at that moment would have been very familiar to the former inhabitants of Lidice. "Who do you belong to?" 

"You! I belong to you, Alex! I love you!" 

Mulder's declaration of love made Alex realize what he was doing to the man he loved. He could see tear tracks on the cheek visible to him, and Mulder's fists were clenched as he held back his orgasm by sheer willpower. Krycek groaned in dismay at how easily he had fallen back into hurting Mulder, and he ran a hand soothingly over Mulder's back. He nipped at Mulder's shoulder then reached down and grabbed onto his large cock. "Come for me now, Fox. I want to feel you come," he whispered. Pumping in time with his thrusts, he drove harder and harder until he felt Mulder convulse around him and heard him moan his name. Then Alex came with a loud cry. 

They collapsed, Alex still embedded inside Mulder. He didn't pull out, but rather fell out of him after he was soft. He arranged the blankets and motioned for Mulder to come and lie with him. He caressed Mulder's back and shoulders, noticing the bite mark he had left behind. 

"Will you leave me, Fox?" 

"No, I'll never leave you, Alex. I love you." Mulder kissed Alex, his tongue sweeping the inside of the other man's mouth. They lingered for awhile, tasting each other before Mulder pulled free and put his head back on Alex's chest. 

"Go to sleep now," Alex said. An uneasy feeling came over him just then. If they were going to be together and living a _normal_ life, he could not treat Mulder this way. He kissed Mulder's temple, noticing he was starting to nod off. 

No, they needed to act like a normal couple, not as captor and captive. He could not fly into a jealous rage at the mention of a girl who lived thousands of miles away. _Didn't Fox pledge his love to me? I should believe his pledge, not question him. No, I must undo what I have done. I must give him back his independence._

Krycek sighed and thought about what he must do most of the night. Finally, he slept for a few hours before waking and putting his new plan into action. 

* * *

Mulder awoke to a fully dressed Alex, smoking a cigarette. He furrowed his brow at the smell. Alex never had cigarettes, except for after dinner; that was their custom. 

"Good morning," Mulder said hesitantly. 

"Actually I'm not sure what time it is, as I do not know where we are," Alex smiled, "but for the sake of argument, good morning." 

Mulder put his clothes on then padded down to the W/C. He came back and sat down again, letting out a big sigh. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing." 

"It is definitely something. Come, tell me." 

Mulder looked at Alex, debating whether he should say what he really wanted to say, or make something up. He bit his lower lip then shook his head. "It's nothing; I'm just a little stiff." 

Alex took the last drag on his cigarette then stubbed it out. He went over to Mulder and sat before him, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "You know, Mulder, I treated you very harshly yesterday, I'm sorry." 

Mulder's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No, no, it's my fault. I should have told you about Dana earlier; I deserved it." 

Alex closed his eyes briefly then looked back down at his lover. His hazel eyes were so full of trust, of sorrow that he had done wrong. _What have I done to this man?_ "No, Mulder, it was wrong for me to treat you as if you were still my prisoner. You are now my lover, we are equals, and I should treat you as such." 

Mulder looked at Alex uneasily, then nervously licked his lower lip. "But I did something wrong, I made you angry. If you don't punish me, how am I going to learn?" 

Alex smiled and took Mulder's hands in his own. He could see this was going to be a long process. "Look, Fox, I don't want to be that way anymore. I want you to be able to be open with me, to tell me what you are thinking. And when I go too far, I want you to tell me and not be afraid." 

Mulder's eyes looked hurt as he knit his brows together. "You always have sex with me afterwards, make me feel better." 

Alex sighed, still smiling. "Doesn't it hurt you when I do it afterwards? I want to make love to you all the time, not just fuck you. Can you tell the difference?" 

"But you always make love to me...don't you? Do you...do you love me?" 

Alex grabbed Mulder and crushed him to his chest, stroking his hair. "Of course I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul." 

Mulder smiled to himself. He knew Alex loved him; that was why he punished him. If he didn't love him, he wouldn't try to make him do the right thing. 

Alex sighed inwardly. _Yes, it was going to take a very long time to make Mulder feel like an equal._ "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong." 

Alex pulled back, looked at his lover and ran his thumb across his lower lip. "Tell me, please," he said softly. 

Mulder shifted uneasily, "Well, I was wondering why you were smoking; we usually have a cigarette after dinner together. It's not like you to break one of your habits." Mulder licked his lips again and looked at the floor. "And I was thinking that I was just getting kind of..." he drifted off. 

"Yes?" 

"I love spending all my time with you. Ever since you took me to live with you in your home, I never want anything but to be with you." 

"But." 

"But I'm getting weary of this journey. I...I..." 

"You're bored." 

"No. You don't bore me at all." 

"I'm bored too. It will be another few days before our journey ends. I was hoping it would have been over by now, but the ship obviously took precautions and changed their route to avoid patrols." 

Mulder looked relieved; he had been expecting Alex to fly off the handle again for his previous remark. 

"As for the cigarette, I felt like having one. You can have one too." 

"No. I'll wait until it's time, after dinner." 

"If you want one, you can just take one. They are in my bag, in the outside compartment." 

"No. I'll wait." 

Alex nodded and sat back against the wall. Mulder was right; this was boring. They had exhausted all conversation, and after the incident yesterday, he didn't want to continue their knife training right away. They just sat there, dozing, leaning against each other. A listless feeling came over them, too lazy to even have sex. 

The man came with their nightly meal, this time just beans. They ate, then Alex lit their customary cigarette. He passed it to Mulder after taking a drag. Mulder passed it back. 

"No, you have it." 

"Don't you want it?" 

"No. I don't feel like it right now." 

Mulder nervously licked his lower lip. 

"Really, Mulder, I don't want it. You have it, it's yours." 

Mulder looked at Alex again who gave him a smile. He then sat back and finished the cigarette on his own. 

Then there was a knock on the door. It was the _now_ Captain Burkholder. 

"Gentlemen, glad to see you are still with us. Thank you for taking precautions and not doing anything wrong when the patrols were on board." He looked both men in the eye, an amused look on his face. "We are almost done our journey, gentlemen; in two days we will be in Argentina. We will land at night to keep ourselves under cover. I will flick the light on and off when we land, and you will have ten minutes to gather your belongings and leave. Do you understand?" 

Alex nodded his head, "Yes." 

"Good. Have a nice life, gentlemen." 

Burkholder turned and left, shutting the door behind him. 

Alex hugged Mulder. "Two more days and we can start our new life, together." _Two more days and we can forget about the past, about the war. Two more days and I can help you realize that you are a man with opinions and feelings. Two more days and everything will be perfect._

* * *

The next day started out as the one before, Mulder waking to see Alex dressed and waiting for him. He had his bag open and his clothes draped over various barrels and boxes in the supply room. 

"Good morning, my love," Alex said as he dropped a kiss on Mulder's lips. 

"Good morning." Mulder looked at the clothes then got dressed, went to the W/C and came back. He found Alex pacing in front of the small selection of clothing. 

"What do you think, Mulder?" 

"About what?" 

"The clothes. I am undecided on what to wear the night we land. Do you have a preference?" 

"No. Whatever you feel comfortable in." 

"I need your help. Please tell me what you think." 

Mulder looked at Alex then at the selection before him. He crossed his arms across his chest and bit his lower lip. "Well, the blue shirt is nice; it goes well with your grey pants. But then the white shirt goes with the light brown." 

"Yes, that's what I thought. But what would look best?" 

Mulder thought for a moment before looking at Alex, who gave him a grin. He then came over to stand beside him and look over the selections again. He grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezed. "Come on, Fox, what do you think?" 

"Um, I...It's summer, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I would go with the white shirt and light brown pants." 

Alex squeezed his hand again and smiled. "Excellent choice, I will put them aside and hang them over the barrels so the wrinkles will have time to leave them. What about you?" Alex got to work, carefully arranging his garments. 

"Me?" 

"What are you going to wear?" 

"I hadn't thought about it." 

"Well you should. This is going to be your new home, you want to make a good impression, right?" 

"I guess so." 

"Come, Mulder, this is exciting! Not many people get to start over." 

Mulder smiled. Alex was right; he should be happy that Alex chose him to come along with him and did not leave him behind. He got his own bag out and draped the contents over the barrels. 

Mulder looked at the clothing displayed before him for a moment before turning to Alex. "What do you suggest?" 

"Me? Mulder, you did such a good job choosing for me, you should choose for yourself." 

Mulder looked back at the clothes for a few minutes, mentally putting the combinations together. "Well, like I said, it's summer." 

"Yes." 

"So, I think the light blue shirt and the light grey pants would look okay." 

"Okay? It would look marvelous." Alex walked over to Mulder and held his chin in his hands. "We are going to be the best looking men in Buenos Aires, thanks to you." He kissed Mulder, feeling it down to his knees. No one he ever kissed could do it like Mulder. 

He pulled back and smiled. "Now, we need haircuts." 

"Haircuts?" 

"Yes and a shave." 

"How are we going to get a haircut?" 

"I have scissors in my bag; we can do each other's." 

"You want me to cut your hair?" 

"Yes, and I will cut yours. It is not hard, Mulder; just make it short, but even." 

Mulder busied himself with putting the clothes away that he was not going to wear and draping the others over the supplies as Alex had. 

He finished his task to see Alex holding a pair of scissors and a comb. "Do you want to be the barber first or second?" 

Mulder shrugged. 

Alex knew Mulder wasn't going to come out of his shell right away. "Come on, you can be first. I promise I will be gentle with you." 

Mulder smirked and sat on the floor, Alex kneeling behind him. "Take off your shirt so it does not get full of hair." 

Mulder complied. 

Alex combed Mulder's hair, remarking at how soft it still was, even with their limited diet and facilities. He cut the hair along the same line it was cut already, paying attention to the neckline, trying to shorten, yet not have spots that were shorter than the other. He trimmed the top and front, careful to leave the bangs that he adored so much when they flopped onto his forehead. Then he was finished. 

"There. You look very nice, see for yourself." He gave Mulder the very small hand-mirror that he had managed to tuck away in his bag. 

"Looks great." 

"My turn," Alex said as he took his own shirt off. He sat before Mulder, back to him, ready for him to start. 

Mulder took the comb and scissors in his hands. "I'm not so sure about this." 

"Why?" 

"What if I make a mistake? What if you don't like it. What if..." 

"Fox, you will do fine." 

Mulder bit his lower lip; he was doing that a lot lately. He took a deep breath and started combing Alex's short hair. He trimmed along the top, around the ears and finally the neckline. He was sweating and barely breathing, concentrating heavily on each snip. Finally, he sat back and looked at his work. It wasn't too bad. 

"I'm done." 

"Let's have a look." Alex took the mirror and admired Mulder's work. It had taken him the better part of an hour to do the trim. It was perfect; an actual barber couldn't have done a better job. "Excellent, Fox. Perhaps a new profession awaits you?" He grinned at his lover then stood, brushing the hair from him. "Come, let's shave. I will need you to hold up the mirror for me." 

Alex gathered his shaving kit from his bag, filling the soap lid with water. Mulder held the mirror for him, watching him squint and jog his head around to be seen in the tiny surface. "It's no good. We're going to have to shave each other." 

Mulder's eyes grew wide. "Really?" 

"Yes, I cannot see a thing in that mirror." He held the shaving brush out to Mulder. 

Mulder took the shaving brush and finished coating Alex's face with the soap. He then took the razor in his hand, feeling the weight of it. He couldn't afford to make a mistake here; one false move and he would cut his lover, something he didn't want to do again. 

"If you need me to move my head, tell me." 

Mulder nodded and moved closer. Alex could feel his breath on his face, smell his scent. His cock jumped when Mulder touched his face, gently turning it in the dim light, to see where to shave. He closed his eyes as the first stroke of the razor slowly swept the stubble away, almost letting out a moan at the sensual feeling of another man shaving him. He opened his eyes and looked at Mulder, who was intently focusing on the task at hand. He gasped, then closed his eyes again as another stroke of the razor ran across his cheek. 

He kept his eyes closed the whole time, feeling Mulder's gentle touch upon his face, tilting it this way and that. The razor scraped over his cheeks, his chin, his neck. His cock was growing harder and harder with every stroke. He could feel the devotion, the love radiating from Mulder. It was such a turn-on knowing that he evoked such adoration and trust. 

When Mulder stopped and started to wipe the excess soap away with a small towel, he regretted it was over. He grabbed Mulder's hand when he was done and brought it up to feel the smoothness that was now there. Mulder turned his hand around and caressed Alex's cheek with the back of his hand. 

Alex reached across and stroked the stubble Mulder still had. He then brought him in for a kiss, tender and full of love. Slowly, his hands came to caress Mulder's back and up to his shoulders, Mulder returning the motions. 

His tongue entered his lover's mouth, probing, searching, dancing with the tongue inside. Then he pulled away and started kissing down Mulder's neck, the stubble rough on his now smooth skin. 

Mulder sighed and leaned back so he was lying on the floor, Alex over him, licking and sucking his nipples. He moaned as Alex tugged at one with his teeth then nipped down to his belly. He could feel Alex move back up, licking and sucking his way to his mouth, hungry kisses devouring his lips. Suddenly, he was flipped over so he was on top. 

"Make love to me, Fox. I need to feel you inside me." Alex caressed his face, his eyes blazing a bright green. 

Mulder smiled and smoothed Alex's hair, caressing down his temple to his cheek then farther down still until he reached a nipple where he started squeezing. What a treat it was to be allowed to love this man. He delighted when Alex arched up into the pinch, moaning, wanting more. 

Mulder followed the trail his hand just took with his tongue, sucking and licking his way down to the hard nub. His mouth came tight around the nipple, sucking and teasing with his teeth. 

Alex grabbed onto Mulder's shoulders, his fingers digging in as his other nipple was caressed, bitten and teased to hardness. 

Mulder moved down lower, snaking a trail with his tongue down his chest and abdomen until he reached the waistband of Alex's trousers. Quickly, they were removed, leaving Alex naked before him. He had lost some weight; his ribs were visible, but just barely. Mulder also noticed his face was a little gaunt; after he shaved him, his cheekbones prominent. Looking up, as if asking permission, he met Alex's gaze before removing the remainder of his own clothing. 

He kissed Alex on the mouth before going back to his next destination. Spreading Alex's legs, Mulder looked at the erect cock glistening with pre-cum before breathing in Alex's scent, his own cock twitching, ready to take action. 

He knelt between his lover's legs and started to kiss a trail from Alex's belly to the dark curls at his groin. He nuzzled his cock with the stubble that still had to be removed from his chin and teasingly kissed the tip of it, bringing off a stream of pre-cum which he lapped up hungrily. 

Alex felt Mulder bathe his cock with his tongue, lapping over the shaft, sucking at the head that poked out of the foreskin. He let out a loud moan of pleasure as Mulder began to take his length into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue around. 

One hand went down to caress Alex's balls, feeling the hairs that covered the sac, then down further to his opening. Alex willingly brought his knees up to allow Mulder better access. 

Mulder brought his mouth off of Alex's cock for a brief second to coat two fingers with his saliva and the pre-cum that was in his mouth. Alex did not resist as one finger teased, then gained entrance to his body. Mulder could feel Alex's pulse quicken and pulled his mouth off his cock before he came. He looked up at the expression of love on his face, his eyes half closed, his lips red with passion. 

Two fingers were inside Alex, stretching him wide, caressing his prostate. He writhed against those fingers, wanting so much more inside him. He had broken out into a sweat and was moaning an incoherent stream of German and English. 

Mulder smiled down at his lover, he was so beautiful when he was in the throes of passion. He scooped up the spot of pre-cum that had reappeared on the tip of Alex's cock and mingled it with his own to slick up his own penis. He added some saliva, hoping he would not hurt his lover. He brought Alex's legs to rest upon his shoulders before slowly entering the hot channel. 

Alex threw his head back against the small bundle of clothes that made his pillow. He hissed at the initial invasion but soon relaxed. He saw the love and devotion in Mulder's eyes as he was slowly penetrated, his thighs caressed, his chest stroked. 

Finally, Mulder was fully embedded inside his lover. He bent down to capture a kiss before wrapping his arms around him and slowly moving in and out. 

Alex moaned and kissed Mulder again and again. How he loved this sensation, how he relished the gentleness his lover had with him. 

"Oh Fox. Yes, my love, you make me feel so good." 

Mulder kissed Alex one more time before moving up to pump faster and harder. 

"God, yes, Fox." Alex moaned, the feeling almost more than he could bear. 

Mulder pumped faster inside his lover, moving one hand down to stroke his cock. Alex came immediately, with a cry, coating them both with semen. Mulder tightly wrapped his arms around Alex, grinding his cock between their torsos, making Alex come again as he came himself, pumping hard, milking his cock of the fluid. He collapsed on top of Alex, breathing heavily, feeling kisses on his shoulders. 

They were joined for what seemed like an eternity until Mulder pulled out of Alex, grabbing the small towel to clean them up. He spread one of the blankets on the floor, where they lay, embraced, for a long time, dozing, wrapped in each other's warmth. 

Finally, Alex moved. "We should not sleep all day; we must be ready for tomorrow." He kissed Mulder on his tired lips, barely gaining a kiss back. 

Mulder moaned but sat up just the same. 

Alex smirked at the sight of his lover, his eyes tired, still groggy. He smelled of sex and sweat, which made Alex's cock twitch. He ignored the stirring down below and moved to put on his clothes. 

Alex smirked then kissed his lover again. "Come, it is my turn to shave you." His eyes glittered. "Then I shall give you a sponge bath." 

* * *

The next day was filled with nervous pacing and jumpiness, both men anxious for this journey to come to an end. They would look at each other with hope and happiness, hugging each other fiercely, not wanting to make love for fear of missing their signal. Finally, the lights flickered on and off. 

"Come, this is our ten minute warning. Strip out of your clothes, and put the ones you have laid out on." Alex nearly punched himself for that remark. He was supposed to let Mulder do things for himself. _The heat of the moment caught me up. I will not do it again._

Soon they were dressed in their fresh clothes, bags in their hands, looking each other over. 

"Do we pass?" Alex asked. 

"I think we look pretty good. I was thinking, we should just leave the winter gear here; we won't need it, and it might draw attention to us." 

Alex nearly clapped his hands at that remark. "Yes, good idea. Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I'm ready." 

Alex kissed Mulder quickly and squeezed his hand. "Let's see our new home." 

* * *

Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
***Warning: Violence, nonconsensual sex, along with general Nazi nastiness. A squick for bloodletting.***   
Comments: If you like our usual schmoop, you're not going to find it in this series. This is pretty heavy stuff, don't say we didn't warn you.   
---


	7. VI: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

  
**Part VI  
A New Beginning**

  
Mulder and Krycek emerged from the ship's hold to breathe in fresh air for the first time in three weeks. The warm night air greeted them, and a gentle breeze kissed their cheeks as they walked along the deck. The deck was a bustle of activity, the ship's hands busy unloading the hold of it's cargo. Not wanting to prolong their stay, Mulder & Krycek silently walked down the gangplank and off the ship. 

They made their way down the dock, various other ships loading and unloading cargo. When they had made their way through the cartons and crates, they found themselves at a street with a church on the corner. Alex stopped under a streetlight and got a piece of paper out of his bag. This had directions and a map on it. 

"We turn right and walk down this street two kilometres until we get to a square. We meet our contact at a café called El Matador. That should not be hard, hmmm?" He looked at Mulder who had an uncertain look on his face. 

"Hey," Alex grabbed Mulder's hand and squeezed it for a second before letting go. "We are free. We have just begun a new life, don't be sad." 

Mulder took a deep breath and smiled as cheerfully as he could back at Alex. He didn't feel right, something was wrong. Still, he walked alongside Alex, down the street to the square. People passed by them, enjoying a walk; couples in love, basking in the night air. Mulder's head turned this way and that, his heart racing. He was waiting for someone to stop them, to arrest them for escaping. 

Alex looked at his lover, noticing his distress. "Fox, are you well?" 

Mulder smiled weakly. _I don't know where I am. This place is so different, so foreign. What if the Nazis followed us here? What if the Americans find me and arrest me for being a traitor?_ Mulder's breathing began to quicken, and sweat formed on his brow. 

Alex recognized his lover's anxiety, and led Mulder over to a bench situated off the street. They sat down, and Alex took Mulder's hands in his and turned to face him. 

"Fox. Fox, look at me." 

Mulder gulped a breath and looked into his lover's eyes. The light from the streetlamps made them shine in the semi-darkness. He wanted to go back to their house in Germany; things were good there; they should have never escaped, they would have been safe; he was sure of that. 

"Fox, I want you to calm down." 

Mulder gulped air in again, beginning to hyperventilate. 

Alex squeezed Mulder's hands and spoke calmly. "Fox, relax. If you don't relax, you are going to pass out." Alex was shocked at Mulder's reaction, though he hid it well. He'd known that he'd totally broken Mulder's confidence as he had done to so many others over the years that he was in charge of the prison, but this was the first time he had to face the results of his actions. The fact that it was the man he loved falling apart just from walking down a public street only made it harder for him. 

Mulder nodded his head, and tried in vain to keep his breathing under control. He concentrated on his breaths, making them deeper and lasting longer. 

"Good, good. Now close your eyes." 

Mulder whimpered in panic and shook his head. 

"Close your eyes, I won't let go of you." Mulder still hesitated, terrified, and Alex whispered, "Trust me." 

Mulder closed his eyes, but his breathing was still quick. He clenched Alex's hands in his own, squeezing them so hard that they hurt. 

"I want you to imagine a place. A place where only you can go to be safe." 

"C-c-can you be there too?" 

"No. This is just your place. You can go there, and nothing will hurt you." Alex had to struggle to keep his voice from breaking when Mulder's question showed that despite everything he associated safety with him. He vowed to undo what he had done and only prayed that Mulder would be able to forgive him. He tried not to think about the possibility that a strong, healthy Mulder might not want anything to do with him. 

Mulder's breathing slowly started to ease. 

"Now. You are in your place, your safe place. Do you like it, Fox? Is it a nice place?" 

"Yes. It's...it's warm and it feels good." 

"Good. Now, I want you to slow your breathing and relax. Can you do that for me, Fox?" 

"Yes. I think I can." Mulder concentrated on breathing slowly in his safe place. This was good. After a few minutes, he started to release the deathgrip he had on Alex's hands. 

"Relax, Fox. Relax your head, your neck, your shoulders. That's it. Feel yourself relaxing. Your lungs are opening up, taking large, healthy breaths of air, your back muscles are unwinding. Good, that's my Fox. Nothing is going to hurt you. We are safe now, no one is going to harm you." 

Mulder opened his eyes and looked at his lover. "Do you promise?" 

"I promise." He squeezed Mulder's hands again before getting out his handkerchief and wiping Mulder's face of sweat. He had never counted on this, on Mulder being so afraid. He would have to work on that later. 

"I'm...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. We were walking down the street, and then I just started feeling funny." 

"It's to be expected, Fox. You have not been out in the world for some time." Alex pushed a lock of hair back that had fallen forward onto Mulder's forehead, pressing a quick kiss against the skin. "Do you think you can continue? We do not have far to go. When we get to the café, we will have some wine, hmmm?" 

Mulder nodded, the sweat on his body starting to dry in the night breeze. Slowly, they stood and continued their journey down the street. A few minutes later, they reached the square and the café. They sat down, and a waiter came over to their table. Alex ordered for them in flawless Spanish. Mulder looked at his lover in awe; this man's talents never ceased to amaze him. 

Alex fumbled for a cigarette, then offered one to Mulder. 

"No thanks," he whispered. 

"Are you sure?" 

Mulder nodded his head. He looked around. Argentina looked like a nice place. Good looking people everywhere, strolling around without a care in the world. It was hard to believe that war still raged across most of the world. The waiter came with two glasses of red wine. Alex picked his up right away and sipped it, his eyes closing for a minute. 

"Mmmmmm, I've missed wine. Come, Fox, drink, it's very good." 

Mulder reached out and brought the fragile glass to his lips, noticing he was shaking slightly. He took a small sip of wine, then another. 

"Well? Was I right?" 

"Yes, it's very good." 

"Are you sure you don't want a cigarette?" 

"No, thank you." 

Alex reached over and grabbed his hand again, stroking it with his thumb. "I meant it when I said nothing can harm you here. We are an ocean away from what we left behind." 

Mulder wanted to believe Alex, but he still had a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that something was not right. They sat there, sipping their wine, enjoying the night. Mulder was just starting to fully relax when a man came to their table. 

"Alex Krycek." 

Alex stood and shook his hand. "Sir, so nice to see you again." 

The man looked down at Mulder then back at Alex. "You have brought someone with you?" 

"Yes. I could not leave him behind." 

Mulder's pulse began to quicken again as the man sat down and joined them. He felt dizzy, and his breathing sped up. 

"Fox?" Alex tightened his grip on Mulder's hand. "Fox, are you not well?" 

"I'm...I'm okay. It must be the wine; it's going to my head." 

"Why don't you close your eyes for a moment and regain your composure?" 

Mulder nodded and closed his eyes. He thought back to what Alex had said earlier about his safe place. He imagined himself there, alone, at peace. He felt warm and started to calm down. 

"Is your friend all right, Alex?" 

"Yes, he is just a little shaken from our journey, as am I. It was a most -- eventful -- voyage, but he will be fine once he is rested." 

"You should have told me you were bringing a companion, I would have prepared documents for him." 

"I am sorry, it was...we left in haste." Alex took a sip of his wine to take the bitterness out of his mouth. He would never forgive himself for almost leaving Mulder behind. He looked back up at his friend. "Will it be any trouble to get him papers?" 

"It should not be a problem, but it might take a few weeks." 

"That will be more than adequate. Thank you." 

The man slid two envelopes across the table to Alex. "One envelope contains money, the other your papers. Your funds will be transferred from the bank in Switzerland upon your request. The other envelope contains name of the bank and the manager there. Do not talk to anyone else about your situation." 

Alex nodded his head. 

"In the meantime, I have taken the liberty and booked you into a suite at one of Buenos Aires' finest hotels. I will give you a few days to rest, then I will have some houses for you to look at." 

"Thank you again for all your help, I could have not done this without you." 

"That's what friends are for, Alex. I will, however, require a favor next month. I have someone that will need a place to stay for a few days." 

Alex nodded his head, "Yes, anything, just ask." 

Mulder opened his eyes. He had missed the entire conversation, but he was glad both men were smiling at each other. 

Alex turned and smiled at his lover. "Ah, he is with us once again." Taking Mulder's hand in his, Alex motioned from his friend to Mulder and performed the introductions, "This is my lover, Fox Mulder. Fox, an old friend of my father's, Malcolm Grey." 

"It is an honour to meet you, Mr. Mulder." He reached across and shook his hand. "I hope you enjoy your new home here in Argentina." 

"Thank you," Mulder said, his voice just above a whisper. 

"Now, gentlemen, if you would gather your belongings and follow me, I will take you to your hotel." 

They followed the man with the silver hair and smooth voice to a grand hotel. A red carpet stairway led to golden embossed doors, which were opened by a doorman dressed in top hat and tails. This led to a large, marble-floored lobby, laid with Persian rugs and expensive furnishings. The warm red richness of mahogany was prevalent throughout, from the front desk to the staircase banister. A young man sat at a grand piano in one corner, playing to entertain the people as they came and went. 

A lady in a fur coat, despite the heat, passed Mulder and Krycek, a man behind her carrying a small poodle wearing a diamond-studded collar that matched her bracelet. The other patrons of this establishment were also well dressed, making Mulder feel like he was a pauper. 

They checked in and went up to their suite, the decor was equally grand; marble floors, Louis XIV furnishings, velvet draperies. If Mulder wasn't in South America, he could have sworn that he was in one of the finest hotels in Europe. The silver-haired man tipped the bellhop, who quickly left the room. 

"I will leave you now. I shall call for you on Thursday, after you have rested. Enjoy your stay, gentlemen." 

Alex shook the man's hand again, "Thank you again, Uncle Malcolm." 

"Again, it was my pleasure, Alex." The man turned and left, shutting the door behind him. 

Mulder stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do next. He felt Alex come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. 

"We are finally alone." He kissed Mulder's ear. "We can do whatever we want, whenever we want, and not worry about anyone, or anything." He kissed Mulder's ear again, feeling the tension melt away from his body with his kisses. 

Mulder leaned his head back, nuzzling it into Alex's shoulder. "What time is it? What day is it, for that matter?" 

Alex laughed, "It is 9 in the evening, and it is Monday. Have you made plans, already? Do you need to be somewhere?" 

"No, I...I just wanted to know." 

Alex turned Mulder around so he was facing him. He gave him a fierce hug before letting him go. "I am going to call down for some supper. In the meantime, why don't we have a bath? Alex's eyes glittered green in the glow from the crystal chandelier. 

Mulder couldn't hide his smile. He missed their nightly bath and what followed it. His cock started to harden as he thought of their wet bodies pressed against each other. 

"Go start the bath; I will join you momentarily." Alex playfully tapped Mulder on the ass as he walked by. He called down for supper then joined Mulder, ensuring to tell the front desk to remind their staff not to disturb him in the bath. 

The bathroom was unlike any Mulder had seen in his life. It was as big as a bedroom. A large, claw-footed bathtub with gold fixtures was in the middle of the room. There was an ornately carved dressing table with lights around the mirror nestled in a corner. A large, cushioned stool sat in front of it. Jars of powder and perfumes sat atop the grand structure. Against a wall, large towels were on a warming rack which also held robes and pajamas. A crystal chandelier was overhead, casting a warm glow throughout the room. Sheer draperies covered the window. Mulder stood there, staring at everything until Alex came in to join him. 

"It is nice, isn't it? Come, I have been thinking about a bath for weeks." Alex strode over and started the taps, filling the large tub with warm water. Soaps and small bottles of bath oil were held in a golden basket along one side. 

Mulder started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Suddenly, Alex's hands joined his and took over the process. 

Alex leaned in and kissed Mulder, his tongue probing inside his mouth. His hands flew over the buttons on Mulder's shirt, making short work of them. He pulled the shirt back and practically ripped off the undershirt he was wearing and dove for the now exposed nipples with his mouth. 

Mulder ran his hands down Alex's back and pulled his shirt off up, over his head then undid Alex's trousers. Alex did the same and soon they were naked, their heated skin rubbing against each other. Mulder molded his mouth to Alex's, his hands wandering freely over his body, cupping his ass, teasing his nipples. Soon, they were writhing against each other, the friction of their bodies threatening to set the room on fire. 

Suddenly, Alex stood back, "Wait, Fox, wait." 

Mulder pulled back and stared at his lover as if he was mad. 

"Let's get into the tub before the water gets cold." 

Mulder smiled and followed Alex into the warm water. He found a sponge alongside washcloths in a basket beside the tub. He held it under the water for a minute to soften it, ran soap along it, then began the ritual he loved so much. He washed his lover from head to toe, pausing to tease his nipples and other sensitive parts of Alex's body. He paid special attention to his cock, pulling the foreskin back and rubbing the sponge along the hard shaft. 

"Oh, yes, Fox." Alex bit his lip. If he kept that up, he was going to come. As if he heard his thoughts, Mulder moved the sponge down a leg, cleaning and caressing all the way. 

When Mulder was done, he surrendered the sponge to Alex, who began to do the same to Mulder. He could see the passion rising in Mulder's eyes from his caressing and rubbing the sponge along every inch of his body. Alex could feel the pre-cum start to come up out of his cock just from looking at him. 

He leaned forward and started kissing Mulder on the mouth, moving down to his neck, lingering at his collarbone, marking him as his own. He then moved lower, to Mulder's nipples again, which were hard and ready to be sucked on. Mulder moaned and groaned, sloshing the water onto the marble floor as Alex played with a nipple and sucked on the other. 

"Alex...Alex...I..." Mulder let out a moan then a sigh. White fluid began to show on the surface of the water. 

"Are you a little sensitive, tonight, my love?" Alex stood, reaching for his lover to stand with him. 

Mulder stood and faced Alex. They got out of the tub, Alex pulling the drain. 

"I'm sorry," Mulder said as Alex handed him a towel. 

"Nonsense. I take it as a compliment that I can make you feel so good. Besides, I will have fun bringing you to the same satisfaction again later. Although it may take longer. And that will be fun too." Alex grabbed Mulder by the back of the head and brought him to kiss him once again. 

Mulder smiled as he pulled away, but then noticed the state Alex was in. 

"What about you?" 

"What about me? I am fine." 

"No, you're not." Mulder immediately sank to his knees and took Alex's cock into his mouth. It did not take more than a couple of licks with his tongue until his lover was shooting a hot stream of creamy fluid down his throat. 

"I think we both needed that." Alex brought his love up to kiss him, to taste himself on his lips. He smiled. "That made me very hungry. Are you hungry, Fox?" 

"Yes." Mulder's eyes were full of satisfaction and love; he wanted Alex to throw him down and make love to him all night long. 

"Let's eat." 

Each of them toweled off, switching to towel each other off instead. When their rubbing forced a moan from Mulder, Alex stood back and reached for a robe. "We have to eat something," he laughed. He then moved closer and kissed Mulder briefly. "I want to make love to you properly, in a bed, then wake up with you in my arms." He did up the robe, a towel around his neck to catch the drips from his hair. 

Mulder let out a frustrated sigh but put a robe on just the same. Alex was right, it would be better in a nice, soft bed. A flutter ran through his stomach as he thought of waking next to Alex tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that. He was so lucky he let him come with him to Argentina. 

"Fox, are you coming?" 

Mulder followed Alex into the livingroom, where a dining area was set up. Candles glowed in the centre, and a bottle of wine was open, breathing the nighttime air. Bread was in a basket before them, and an assortment of fruits and cheeses were laid out. They both sat as the table was set, across from each other. 

Mulder lifted the large silver dome that covered his food. When he saw a bowl of soup in front of him, he frowned, then looked across to see that Alex had the same meal. 

"We have not eaten in two days. The meals that we were provided in the past three weeks were not that good. As a matter of fact, most of them were quite inedible. I thought soup would give our stomachs a chance to get used to good food again." 

Mulder smiled at Alex. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" 

"Fox," Alex reached across and grabbed Mulder's hand. "I cannot tell you how much I want to take care of you, to treat you right. You mean everything to me." 

Mulder blushed at the words, and he looked down at his bowl of soup. No one had ever said that he meant anything to anyone. "I...thank you for bringing me with you." 

"There was never any question," Alex whispered. Perhaps if he told himself that enough times, he would genuinely believe it. Mulder stared at him, knowing perfectly well that Alex had intended to leave him behind almost up till the last minute, but he was so happy to be with Alex that he didn't say anything. "Now, let's eat our soup, before it gets cold." 

They ate their supper and drank the wine, both of them soon yawning. Finally, Alex stood and offered Mulder his hand. He took it and followed Alex into the bedroom. This was also full of antiques and elaborate draperies. A window was open, bringing in the cool night air, the sheer curtains barely moving in the breeze. 

Alex undid the tie on Mulder's robe and motioned for him to lie on the large bed. When Mulder was lying on his back, naked, Alex doffed his robe and towel, and climbed up beside him. He rubbed Mulder's feet with his hands, soothing him, massaging him. He then followed with his lips, kissing up Mulder's legs, first the left, then the right. He took his time, exploring his lower body with his hands, caressing the muscles. He lingered at Mulder's knees, bringing giggles when he licked and kissed the backs of them. When he got to Mulder's crotch, Alex merely placed a kiss on the tip of Mulder's hardening cock and continued on his journey up his body. 

He kissed the palms of his hands and every finger. He slowly made his way up one arm, then another, as he had done with his legs, enjoying the fact that Mulder's elbows were just as ticklish as his knees. He was now at Mulder's chest, kissing and sucking on his nipples, licking the outline of his ribs and muscles. He lingered at his neck, marking him yet again at his collarbone. Finally, he got to his face, kissing each eyelid, his nose, his forehead, his chin. He looked down at his lover for a second; such bliss showed on his face. He sat back and reached down with his hands to spread Mulder's legs. He lay between them, holding his lover, caressing his face. Only then did he kiss his lips. 

It was if electricity was passing between them, their lips parted so their tongues could dance together, searching, exploring now familiar territory. Alex started to grind himself against Mulder, their erections rubbing together, mixing their pre-cum in a sticky film across their bellies. He felt Mulder's hands come down to cup his ass again then move up across his back. 

Alex started back down Mulder's body, tracing a trail with his tongue, until he was at his groin. He nuzzled Mulder's cock with his cheek, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He licked up the hard shaft, bringing a shudder from his lover. His tongue lingered at the top, swirling around and around before his mouth covered the member, sucking and lapping up the essence flowing from the tip. He then moved down to Mulder's balls, licking and sucking on them, bringing whimpers of ecstasy from above. 

"Please, Alex, please." 

"Does this feel good?" 

"Yes. I can't stand it, it's so good." 

"All in time, Fox." 

Another whimper was heard as Alex grabbed Mulder's legs and hauled them up over his shoulders. His mouth came down on Mulder's balls again, sucking and nipping at the fragile skin. Lower his mouth went, to the perineum and finally to the puckered opening. He spread Mulder's ass cheeks with his fingers as his tongue dipped in and out of the tight hole, teasing and taunting so that Mulder was soon writhing on the bed. 

"Oh, Alex...please, Alex, I'm begging you." 

Alex smirked as he left the bed for a moment to retrieve the tin of lubricant from his bag. He climbed back on the bed and looked at Mulder in the throes of passion. His cock was purple and weeping large amounts of pre-cum, his nipples were tight buds, his lips swollen and kiss bruised. 

Alex put Mulder's legs over his shoulders again before coating a finger with the lubricant. He entered it into Mulder's ass, stroking the smooth interior, spreading the jelly around. Mulder opened up easily in his state and a second finger easily joined the first. Alex caressed his prostate, watching him jump and writhe even more. The whimpers grew louder, and Alex could stand it no more. He slicked up his hard cock and drove home with one push. 

Mulder cried out with pleasure as Alex entered him. He had been imagining this for so long, making love, real love in a bed with pillows and softness. A pair of lips were at his and he kissed them, his eyes closed, his legs spread wide. He dug his hands into Alex's shoulders as he started to drive into him strongly and with purpose. 

"Fox, my beautiful Fox," Alex whispered into his ear. He had wanted to make this last a long time, but the feeling was too much, and he started pumping fast into his lover. He could feel the tingling low in his abdomen, and he knew it wasn't going to last long at all. He reached down and grabbed Mulder's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. "Come, Fox, come for me." 

Mulder let out a cry as his semen coated them both, moaning Alex's name. Alex let out his own cry, and he collapsed on his lover, his balls releasing his seed deep within his lover. 

They lay there, joined for awhile, until Alex reached over the side of the bed to retrieve the towel that he dropped before and cleaned them up. Mulder barely felt Alex kiss him before he fell asleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Mulder was woken by birds singing and sunlight coming through the window. That had been his first restful sleep since they left Berlin. Actually, thinking of the bombings, Alex's occasional nightmares and his own, it was probably the first truly contented sleep he'd had since the night before he left on the bombing run that led to him becoming Alex's prisoner. Who'd have thought it would take a war for him to find love? He looked over at Alex, his face snuggled in his pillow, his naked form visible underneath the sheet. 

Mulder pulled the sheet back and looked down at his lover. _So beautiful. Alex calls me beautiful, but he is the beautiful one._ He bent down and kissed his shoulder, licking his lips after he did so. The taste of Alex on his lips made him want more. He straddled his still sleeping lover and kissed his back and down, his hands caressing the muscles underneath the skin. Alex woke to Mulder's touch and moaned encouragement. 

Mulder moved his mouth further down Alex's back to the base of his spine, nuzzling the fine hairs that grew there with his stubble-covered chin. He felt Alex jump as he moved down to his ass, kneading the round globes, his fingers probing inside the crack, teasing the opening. 

Alex moaned when Mulder stroked the puckered opening to his ass. He knew what Mulder wanted, and he was going to let him do just that. He wondered why he'd been so hesitant to take that final step years earlier, then he realized that it wouldn't have been the same with anyone else. It was the love that he and Mulder shared that made it so pleasurable for him. He could never give up control like that with anyone else. 

Mulder's mouth went down to where Alex's leg met his ass, sucking and biting at the skin, marking him as he had been marked the night before. When he was pleased with the large purple bruise, he moved on. He spread Alex's legs and reached for the tin of lubricant. He coated two fingers liberally, one pressing against the opening. With a little teasing, he was let in. 

"Oh, god, Fox, that feels good." 

Mulder only smiled as he lubricated the passage well. When he was satisfied that he could penetrate Alex with only minor discomfort, he pulled Alex up onto all fours. He hastily applied the lubricant to his cock and started to push inside. 

Alex had been anticipating this, the time when Mulder instigated love making sessions, and he was not disappointed. He watched as Mulder reached over for the towel from the night before, positioning it to catch Alex's semen. He quivered as Mulder's cock inched inside him, his own hard cock dripping onto the towel below. 

Mulder fully embedded himself in Alex with one final push, stopping for a second to catch his breath. He leaned over his lover, caressing his front and pinching his nipples, gaining whimpers from below. 

"Fox...you feel so good inside me." 

Mulder began to move in and out of Alex, slowly at first, but then faster and faster with every stroke. He could feel his balls slap against Alex's; he could smell his lover underneath him; he could hear the moans and whimpers coming from him. 

Alex's arms gave way as Mulder reached forward to grab his cock. He could not remember ever being so aroused, so hard, so loved. He rested forward on his elbows, this angle giving Mulder a better connection with his prostate. He started to fuck Mulder's hand, driving Mulder's cock in and out of him at a rapid pace. 

"Oh god...oh Fox...my Fox, I love you...oh god!" Alex came with a strangled cry, long streams of semen shooting out of his cock and onto the towel below. 

Mulder continued to slam into Alex's ass, finally letting go, his orgasm making him shudder and shake. He collapsed to the side, still embedded in Alex. They lay there, joined together for a few minutes, until Mulder pulled out of Alex and cleaned them up. He returned to the bed, curling up around his lover before sleep claimed them yet again. 

A few hours later, they woke, still in each other's arms, Alex caressing Mulder's hair. 

"Good morning." 

"Good morning." 

Alex kissed Mulder on his sleepy lips, a grin replacing the pout. Mulder then snuggled closer, his head buried in Alex's chest. 

"Fox, we should get up." 

Mulder only groaned. 

"What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" 

"No, it's up to you." 

Mulder stretched and yawned then propped himself up on his elbow to look at Alex. He traced the outline of his face with a finger before kissing him again. 

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" 

"Yes, I did." 

Mulder smiled. "I love you too." 

Alex returned the smile. "Now, what do you want to do today? You are avoiding the question." 

Mulder sighed. "I think we need some new clothes. The fashions are different here." 

"I agree. We should try to fit in as much as possible. I know a very good tailor in Plaza San Martin." 

"You've been to Buenos Aires before, haven't you?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes, I was here a few years ago with my father. He was interested in buying a hotel here and moving his business out of Germany. He was nervous when Hitler started to spread his propaganda. Unfortunately, he never realized his dream. He died in his sleep a few months after our trip. My mother also died a few weeks after that; I always thought it was of a broken heart." Alex stared off into the distance for a minute, before continuing. "He did, however, liquidate his assets and move them to a bank in Switzerland, where they still are." 

Mulder caressed Alex's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry about your parents, you seem to have been close to them." 

"I was. I still miss them terribly, after all these years." 

Mulder hugged Alex, knowing the pain of losing someone close. No wonder Alex had been so harsh when they first met; losing both his parents, his wife and his only child in such a short period of time must have hurt him so much that he wasn't willing to let anyone else get close to him and take the chance of losing them too. 

"Come on, Fox, let's get up. Buenos Aires is too beautiful a city to waste all day in bed." He kissed Mulder on the lips before adding, "Although I want to stay in bed with you very much." He grinned at Mulder. "But the anticipation will make it that much better when I get you back here." 

Mulder blushed as he watched his lover roll over and get out of bed. This was their first morning together as real lovers, and it gave him a warm feeling. 

Alex called down for some breakfast while they got dressed. After they ate, they went to the tailors, walking the few blocks to Plaza San Martin. Mulder was doing fine until they got to the Plaza itself, where the mid-morning bustle was too much for him. Alex sat them down on a bench while Mulder did his breathing exercises and tried to calm down. 

Alex gazed at his lover who looked miserable. The sweat was pouring off of him, trickling down the back of his neck and his cheeks. Mulder's face also had this pale green tinge to it. He had to find a way to get rid of Mulder's paranoia and get him to regain his trust in himself, his confidence. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'll be fine in just a minute." Mulder shook his head. "I...I'm sorry, Alex. I can't control it, it just happens...in the room, I'm fine, when I get outside, I...I..." He started to breathe rapidly again. He closed his eyes and tried, in vain, to relax. 

"It is all right, Fox, take your time." He squeezed his hand for reassurance. 

About twenty minutes later, Mulder was calm enough to continue to the tailor's. Alex and Mulder were measured for new wardrobes, picking a few ready-made pieces to wear until their clothing was ready. It took some prodding, but Alex finally got the colour and fabric choices out of Mulder that he wanted. He even managed to get Mulder to express a preference about some of Alex's own clothes, things that Alex intended to wear to please him. When they were done, it was mid-day and Alex was hungry. 

"What do you say to some lunch? I know a great restaurant across the Plaza from here." 

Mulder looked at the ground and did not say anything. 

"What? What is it?" Alex put a finger under Mulder's chin and lifted it so their eyes met. 

"Nothing. Lunch sounds fine," Mulder whispered. 

Alex sighed in exasperation. "No, it is not fine. What is bothering you?" 

Mulder chewed on his lower lip. While that action would have been sexy under any other circumstance, it sent off an alarm in Alex's head. He knew something was wrong. Alex smiled at his lover and kept his voice calm and soothing. 

"Fox, if something is bothering you, I would like you to tell me." 

"You'll get mad." 

"I will not get mad." 

"I..." Mulder broke off. 

"Yes? Fox, please tell me." Alex wanted to grab him and hug him, instead he squeezed his upper arm with his hand. 

"I'm tired. That...episode I had earlier wore me out. I want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep." 

"Is that all?" 

Mulder managed a tiny smile, but his eyes still had worry in them. "You're not going to punish me?" 

"Punish you? For being tired? I want you to realize that you are not my prisoner anymore, you're my lover. We are free, you are a free man with free thoughts. If you are tired, I want you to tell me. Same with if you are hungry, or thirsty, or do not like something. I value your opinion." Alex decided to try a different tack. "You've told me before that you like to please me, that it makes you happy." He waited until Fox nodded before continuing, "Well, it makes _me_ happy to please _you_ too. Te quiero, mi hermoso Fox." 

"Oh." Mulder smiled, his eyes still showing a hint of worry. "What does that mean?" 

"It means I love you, my beautiful Fox." 

Mulder smiled for real now. 

"Come, let's get you back to bed." 

They walked the short distance back to the hotel. Soon, Alex had Mulder dozing in the bed while he went into the parlor where he made two telephone calls. He then went back to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. 

"Fox." 

"Hmmmm?" 

"Fox, I have some business to attend to. I will be back in a few hours. Will you be all right by yourself?" 

"Hmmm. Yes." 

Alex quickly kissed Mulder on the forehead then left the hotel. He walked back to Plaza San Martin where he joined his silver-haired friend. 

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, sir." 

"My pleasure. I have not been to this restaurant in weeks. How is your friend?" 

"He's resting. He is still tired from our journey." 

"If I were Fox Mulder, I would be tired as well." 

Alex's face showed no expression, "What do you mean?" 

"I have been following your notorious military career, Alex. I promised your father that I would look out for you, and I am fulfilling my duty. He never warned me, however, that you would turn into a heartless torture monger." 

Alex's mouth opened then closed again. His eyes dropped to the linen tablecloth flapping in the breeze from the open windows. 

"Why, Alex? Why did you do those things I read about? Not only Lidice, but Kharkov, Stalingrad...those poor boys you tortured for days. Not to mention your interrogation techniques in that prison..." 

"I am aware of what I have done." Alex lit a cigarette, the blue smoke swirling around in the air. 

"So many times I wanted to go back to Germany and find out what happened to the young man I met on that business trip, so full of hope and life." 

"You know what happened." 

"We all lost people in the war, Alex." 

Alex's eyes snapped up to meet the other man's gaze. "You were not there. You did not see what was happening. You did not see your four year old daughter and wife get mangled by their own house collapsing on them from a mortar blast." 

"Still, we did not all become monsters." 

"Is that what I am to you now? A monster? Someone without feelings? When I wore that uniform, it gave me the power I needed to seek my revenge on the people that hurt me. I am no longer that man." 

"I know what you did to Mulder in your prison. Rescuing him from death will not make you feel better." 

"I did not rescue him to make me feel better." Alex kept his voice calm, but inside he was enraged. "I love Fox." 

"I do not understand. One minute he is your prisoner, the next he is your servant, then he is your lover." 

Alex took a long drag on his cigarette. He knew he was going to have this conversation with this man sooner or later. It was better to get it all out in the open at the beginning. His eyes dropped to the tablecloth again. 

"The second I laid eyes on him, I wanted him. He did something to me that no other had, ever. I thought about him all the time. When I was beating him, I wanted to posses him, to own him. When I would try to sleep at night, I would see his face and want nothing more than to hold him in my arms. I would get so frustrated when I could not that I would beat him harder." 

Alex's hands were now shaking as he took the final drag from his cigarette, and his voice fell to a whisper as he continued, "I have no excuse for my behaviour, other than it was war and a crazy time. Everyone did what they had to do survive, including me." He stubbed out his cigarette and reached for his glass of water, taking a healthy gulp. His eyes were still downcast and his voice still low. "I slowly came to realize that what I was doing to him was wrong, that I wanted to love him not hurt him. That's when I moved him into my house, so I could protect him from further harm. Now, I am trying to right my wrongdoing. But believe me when I tell you that I do love him. I have never felt closer to another human being since I met my wife." He looked up with a terrible sorrow and fear in his eyes. "I can only hope that he still wants to be with me when he's himself again. 

Grey looked at Alex, expression still blank. "I am glad you can admit your faults, my friend. Let us hope no one tries to take revenge for your actions." 

A shudder ran through Alex; he had not thought of that before. 

"As for your American friend, I know you are telling me the truth. And now I know why you want this." He took a small package from his breast pocket and passed it over to Alex who put it in his own pocket. 

"Thank you," Alex whispered. He looked up at his friend again and smiled. 

"Be very careful, Alex." 

"I will." 

"Good. Now, let's have some lunch." 

* * *

Later that evening, Alex was anxious to try and break Mulder out of his shell. With the serum that his friend had given him, it would be easier. They were sitting on a couch, Mulder in his arms, listening to the radio, when Alex broke the silence. 

"Fox, I want to try something." 

"Hmmm?" 

Alex sat up and looked at Mulder. "I want to try and rid you of your panic attacks and anxiety, would you like that?" 

Mulder nodded, "Very much." 

Alex stood and turned the radio off. Then he motioned for Mulder to sit in a large, overstuffed chair. "Make yourself comfortable." 

Mulder sat down and settled into the chair. Alex sat down in front of him. 

"Close your eyes and go to your safe place, Fox. I want you to relax." 

Mulder closed his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down, and his jaw went slack. 

"Good." Alex opened the package that his friend had given him earlier, revealing a vial of brown liquid and a syringe. He opened the vial and filled the syringe part way with the liquid. He made sure there were no air bubbles in it before he spoke again. 

"Now. I am going to give you something to relax further. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me, okay?" 

"Yes." 

Alex pushed the needle into Mulder's arm and pushed the plunger of the syringe down. He removed it from his arm and set it aside, then sat back and waited for the drug to take effect. 

A few minutes later, Mulder spoke. "I feel funny." 

"Funny, how, Fox?" 

"Like I'm floating." 

"Are you still in your safe place?" 

"Yes." 

Alex took a deep breath. "Fox, I want you to tell me how you feel when you have your panic attacks. What happens to you?" 

Mulder swallowed, his voice was calm, his words slow. "It only happens outside. I feel like the world is closing in on me. My chest starts to tighten and I can't breathe. There are too many people, too many things going on at once. I am afraid they are going to catch up to me and take me back to prison." 

"Who?" 

"The Nazis, the Americans." 

"You think they followed you from Germany?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because I betrayed my country." 

"How did you betray your country?" 

"When I went to work for you, when I fell in love with you, an SS officer, when I killed those American soldiers to protect you. I should have gone to a camp, to be a prisoner, not bask in luxury as your valet, as your lover. I should have hated you, killed you myself at the first opportunity, but instead I killed to save you and deserted to stay with you. It is desertion, you know. I could have gone back to the Americans; you told me so. But I couldn't leave you." 

"I see. Do you feel guilty about leaving your brothers in arms back at the camp?" 

"Yes. I was in a camp for two weeks. When they grabbed me and took me to the prison, they were all sure I was to die. I should have died." 

Alex closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He knew this was not going to be easy. His specialty was breaking people down, making them believe they were garbage and filling their heads with propaganda. Building someone up and giving them hope was much harder. 

"Do you still feel that you should die?" 

"No. Not now. When I was being tortured at the beginning, I wished I was dead. But not now, now I want to live." 

Relief washed over Alex's features at that remark. "Let's get back to the people you think that are following you. When do you feel like they are around you?" 

"When we are in a crowd. Everyone is speaking another language, and I can't understand them. I know they're talking about me, they're whispering to each other that the American is here. I know they want to hurt me and take me away." Tears welled up in Mulder's eyes, "I don't want to be taken away again, please don't let them take me away." 

"No one is going to take you anywhere, Fox. You have got to believe me when I tell you that nothing can hurt you here. Do you believe me?" 

"No." 

Alex pursed his lips together, his forehead a knot of concern. "Do you ever feel safe, Fox?" he asked softly. 

"Yes." 

"When do you feel safe?" 

"When I am inside with you, or in my safe place. When I am being punished." 

"You feel safe when you are being punished?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because I know that you love me." 

"Do you not think that I love you, otherwise?" 

"Yes...but when you punish me, you devote all your energy to me." 

Alex licked his lips. "Do you miss being punished?" 

"Yes. I want you to love me." 

"I do love you. Please realize that. I love you no matter what. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry I ever did." He saw the fear cross Mulder's face. _What have I done to you, my Fox?_ "Fox, pain isn't part of love. The war hurt me so I hurt anyone I could, and unfortunately that included you. But now the war is no longer our concern; we are lovers, not enemies anymore. Do you believe that I love you, Fox?" 

"Yes, I know you love me." But he still looked unhappy. 

Alex was silent for a moment. It was going to take many nights to clear Mulder of these feelings. He looked at his watch; the drug would be wearing off soon. He hadn't given Mulder very much on their first run, as he didn't want to cause him any harm. They would have to leave this for now and go back to it tomorrow. 

"Mulder, I want you to relax again. Are you still in your safe place?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. I want you to remember what we talked about, about you not coming to any harm, about me loving you. I want you to feel safe and loved when you wake up, okay?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. The drug will wear off soon. I am going to be sitting here, right in front of you the whole time. You may feel slightly ill though. When you can open your eyes, I want you to look at me and let me know how you feel, okay?" 

"Yes." 

Alex sat there and watched Mulder as he slowly came out of his trance. Finally, his eyes opened and he smiled weakly. 

"I feel like I've been drinking all night." 

Alex reached across and took Mulder's hand in his own. "I think we are making progress, Fox. We have to keep up these sessions, though. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yes, it's fine." 

Alex smiled at him, "Good." 

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." 

"Good idea, I will join you shortly." He squeezed Mulder's hand before letting go and watching his lover stand and wobble to the bedroom. Alex took the notepad and pen that was beside him and jotted a few notes down about this session and a reminder of what to ask Mulder in their next. He then retired to the bedroom to join Mulder in sleep. 

* * *

Mulder and Alex were getting tired. They had looked at ten houses today, none of which seemed particularly interesting to either of them. Finally, they were on their last house of the day, located in a newer neighbourhood, a few kilometres from a busy Plaza. 

"There are a lot of German couples living on this street," Grey said. "I know you want to live in a predominately Spanish neighbourhood, that is why I left this until last." 

"Well, we have not had any luck at any of the other houses. Are you too tired to look at another one, Fox?" 

Mulder shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me." 

Alex rolled his eyes, out of Mulder's view. He was getting frustrated with Mulder's meek attitude today. Every time Alex asked him a question, he would respond with either another question or a noncommittal answer. Visions of his wife chastising him for not listening to her, or not replying adequately ran through his mind. _I now know what you meant, Gretchen, and I am sorry._ Alex offered up a silent prayer to her and Trudi in the back of the car making its way down the tree-lined street. 

They pulled up in front of a large house with large trees out front and a slate walkway leading up to the front door. The style was clearly Victorian, yet there were indications that the house was not more than ten years old. 

"This house replaced one that burnt down on this very spot. The owner kept the style of the house to fit in with the neighbourhood." 

They departed from the car and walked up to the grand house. They opened the door and walked inside, touring around the main floor with its large kitchen, parlor and French doors leading off to a slate patio. A large garden filled with flowers was at the back of the lot. The second floor held three bedrooms and two baths. The master bedroom had an en-suite full bath with large bathtub. Alex looked at Mulder who actually blushed. They were about to go downstairs again, when Mulder noticed a door leading off the hallway. 

"Where does this door lead to?" 

"I don't know. It's listed as only a three bedroom." 

Mulder turned the knob and swung the door open to a large room with bookshelves built into the walls. His face shone as he looked at the oak and pine shelves stained a rich honey colour, matching the hardwood floor throughout the house. Mulder stood in the middle of the room and looked at the room, the large windows that faced the backyard let in the setting sun, giving everything a warm, orange glow. Slowly, a look of joy came over his face. 

"Do you like it?" 

"I've always wanted a library." Mulder went over and stroked the wood with his fingers. "But it's your house, not mine. It should be what you want." 

Alex felt rage build up within himself. He reminded himself to remain calm as he turned to his friend, "Could you please give us a few minutes?" 

"By all means. I will be downstairs." The silver-haired man turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Alex walked up to Mulder and held on to his arms, looking into his eyes. "Fox, don't you realize that whatever house we pick will be your house too?" 

"I will work here, of course, but it will ultimately be your house." 

Alex closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from screaming in frustration. Instead he turned away from Mulder and went to look out the window to the backyard below. After a moment, he turned around again. 

"Look. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, I love you, Fox. You and I are together. I do not want you as my prisoner; I do not want you as my valet. I want you and me to be together forever. You are my mate. Is that clear?" 

"Yes." Mulder looked down at the floor. 

Alex was frustrated beyond belief. He would have to up the dosage of Sodium Pentothal for their nightly sessions. For three nights, he had hammered into Mulder's brain that he was an equal, and it wasn't getting him anywhere. Mulder just kept telling him whatever he thought he wanted to hear without actually believing it. _Patience, Alex. You made him this way, now you have to get him back to normal._

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hey," Alex said softly before walking over to Mulder and kissing him on the lips. "I love you. Whatever you want, I want. Do you want this house? Do you like the library?" 

"I love this house." 

"Then we shall buy this house." Maybe if he just kept finding out and giving Fox what he really wanted, eventually he'd believe in his love. 

They went back downstairs to tell Grey that they would take the house. He informed them that they could have it by the beginning of the month, a mere two weeks away. In the meantime, they should shop for furnishings, so when they moved in, they would have what they needed. 

For the next two weeks, Alex and Mulder spent their time looking for items to outfit their new home, Alex even buying an automobile. He thought about buying one for Mulder as well but decided to wait until Mulder felt more able to deal with people. Right now it would be pointless. At night, Alex would hold his sessions with Mulder, ridding him of his paranoia, convincing him that he was his equal. They made slow progress, but now Mulder could go to the busy square alone, without suffering the panic attacks that once plagued him. He spent most of his time in a small bookstore, specializing in English texts, buying books for his library at home. In fact, he spent so much time there that Alex started to miss having him around whenever he wanted him and grew sulky. Though he didn't appreciate it at first, this led to the first real sign that Mulder was recovering from his abuse. 

The day before they were due to move into their new home, Mulder spent the entire morning at the bookstore and stayed through lunch as well. When he did come back, Alex was pouting in the living room and muttered something about hoping he'd finish buying his damn books soon so they could spend some time together. Mulder lost his temper. 

"Yeah, you were so anxious to spend time with me that you were going to leave me in the middle of Berlin while you saved your own skin!" he yelled, shocking Alex into silence. "Now suddenly it bothers you if I find something to do that doesn't revolve around you for a few hours?! Well, fuck that! And fuck you too!" He threw his latest bag of books down on the floor and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Alex stood frozen, staring at the closed door between them. Slowly, very slowly, he sank to the floor where he stood, unable even to take the few steps back to the chair he'd been sitting in when Mulder arrived. Suddenly the door flew open again, and Mulder reappeared, anger radiating from every pore. Alex pushed himself to his feet, watching Mulder silently, which only seemed to enrage him more. 

"And while we're on the subject, where the hell do you get off _whipping_ me? I'm a human being, not some animal. Hell, I wouldn't treat any animal the way you treated me! You deliberately set out to degrade me!" 

"Yes." The one soft word was Alex's only response. 

Mulder let out a snarl of frustrated rage and punched Alex, knocking him to the ground. 

That was more than Alex could take, guilty conscience or no, and he sprang to his feet with a bellow of rage. "How dare you!? How _fucking_ dare you!?! I was doing my job, but you! Mr. O-So-Honorable American, what about you? You _raped_ me!" 

"You raped me first!" 

"At least _I_ made sure you enjoyed it!" 

"I didn't want to enjoy it! I wanted to go home!" Mulder practically spit in Alex's face with that last yell since they were now standing toe to toe, both red-faced with anger, yelling at each other like children having a temper tantrum. 

Mulder suddenly realized that he had just punched and was now screaming in the face of the man that only days before he had practically begged to beat him to show his love. He started to think about what was going on, remembering everything from his nightly sessions with Alex and comparing it with how Alex had treated him in prison at the beginning. He stared in amazement when all the pieces fell into place. 

Alex stared back nervously, not knowing what was going through Mulder's head, but clearly something was going on. 

"You're trying to undo what you did to me." Mulder made the statement with a degree of shock usually reserved for things like the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, the sinking of Atlantis, Judgement Day and other things of that magnitude. 

Alex looked away guiltily. 

"Why?" Mulder placed on hand on Alex's cheek, turning him to meet his eyes. "Why would you want to do that? I would have done anything you wanted, so why undo it?" 

Alex tried to take courage from the hand still resting against his cheek. "Because I love you. Because I want a lover, not a slave. Because it hurt me to see you so afraid and know that it was because of me. Because I'm the only one who could." 

Mulder stared into frightened green eyes, seeing the truth of Alex's words, and he remembered that despite everything he loved this man. Under all his anger, and there was a lot of it, that truth was at the core of him. He loved Alex Krycek, and nothing could ever change that. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his forehead against Alex's. 

Opening his eyes again, he took Alex's hand and led him into the bedroom where they lay together, just holding one another silently. They still had a long way to go, but for the first time Alex truly believed that Fox was going to be all right and was still going to love him and stay with him. 

* * *

Finally, the day arrived when they moved in. Everything had been delivered from their hotel, so they just had to go to the house with the clothes on their backs. Malcolm dropped them off, grinning at Alex as they left. He was glad that his friend's son had found happiness despite the horrors he had been through. 

They walked in the house, shut the door behind them and embraced. 

"Welcome home, Fox. This is your home. We are together forever." 

Mulder kissed Alex, tears welling up in his eyes. He had never felt so loved. Suddenly, the smell of something cooking wafted up to his nostrils. 

"Are you cooking something?" 

Alex smiled coyly, "No, we have a cook and maid. Her name is Elena, and she comes highly recommended." 

"What am I to do?" 

"Do? Anything you want. You can read all day in your library, go for walks, whatever you please. You might even want to spend some time with me occasionally." Alex looked at Mulder through his lashes, grinning at his expression of exasperation. Mulder had to laugh. "There is a garden out back, if you are so inclined. Elena's brother, Ricardo will come to tend to the gardening if you have no interest." 

"Oh." 

"What?" 

"I've never had...servants before, I don't know how to treat them." 

"You treat them as you treat anyone. With respect. Now, come meet Elena." 

They walked into the kitchen where a trim, yet husky woman of about fifty was bustling around the kitchen, checking an enormous pan that was simmering on the stove. She smiled and greeted Alex, speaking in rushed Spanish. She then gripped Mulder's hand and greeted him the same way. 

Mulder smiled at her warmly and nodded. Everyone at the hotel had spoken English, and whenever he needed translation, Alex was there for him. Now, he needed to assimilate further and learn the language. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life in a country where he didn't speak the language. 

"Alex, I don't speak Spanish. I need to learn." 

"I've been thinking about that; we should get you a tutor soon." 

Elena continued talking, looking back at them and smiling as she opened the oven and brought out some heavenly-smelling rolls. Alex answered her then led Mulder upstairs. 

"What was that all about?" 

Alex laughed, "She said to wash up, dinner is in ten minutes." 

"It took her that long to say that?" 

''Actually, she was also telling me that she has some nieces that would like to meet us." 

"You mean, she doesn't know that we're..." Mulder laughed. 

"No. She will find out soon enough. I do not want our relationship to be a secret. We are free and should live our lives as such." Deciding to match actions to words, Alex suddenly grabbed Mulder and kissed him, backing him against the wall as he made sure he didn't miss a single inch of Mulder's mouth in his explorations. Both were flushed and panting when they separated to continue up to their bedroom. 

After they washed up, they went back down to the diningroom where they were treated to paella, loaded with seafood and vegetables. After Elena cleared up the dishes, she excused herself for the evening and went home. Alex and Mulder retired to the parlor where they listened to the radio. 

"She doesn't live with us?" 

"No. Family is very strong here. She comes in the morning to cook us breakfast and cleans. In the afternoon she leaves for a few hours to spend time having lunch with her family. She comes back later in the day to cook dinner. Whatever is left over, she takes home to her family. It is quite common here for them to do so." 

"That's nice, she should spend time with her family." 

Alex caressed Mulder's leg from the chair beside the couch Mulder was sitting on. After Mulder's blow up the previous evening, he'd been trying to give him some space that day. Otherwise he'd have been in his favorite position, stretched out on the couch with Mulder against him. "You know, Fox, we are a family now." 

Mulder smiled, "I know." 

When Mulder raised Alex's hand from his leg to his lips and kissed it, Alex moved over to sit beside him on the couch, his hand cupping his chin, his thumb caressing his lower lip. Gently, he kissed him, their lips pressing together before parting slowly to allow their tongues to pass. 

Alex broke the kiss and caressed Mulder's lip with his thumb once more. "Come upstairs so we can make love in our bed." 

Mulder grabbed Alex's hand and followed him up to the bedroom. The four poster bed was covered with crisp sheets and a duvet. Alex turned off the overhead light, the light from the moon streaming in the windows providing the only illumination needed. 

Very slowly, they undressed each other, licking and kissing the skin as it was exposed. The heat radiating from their bodies was incredible, both men sweating from anticipation alone. Finally, they were naked and moved to the bed, caressing each other all over. 

Alex nestled himself between Mulder's legs, pressing their erections together while he kissed him. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths, as they reacquainted each other with the details of their bodies. 

Alex moved down lower, sucking at Mulder's neck, feeling Mulder's hands come down to caress his back. Lower he moved until he reached a nipple, which he sucked and teased, pulling it with his teeth. 

Mulder was moaning now, his cock throbbing between his legs. He could feel Alex suck down the line of hair on his belly to where he wanted Alex's mouth to be. 

"Alex." 

"Hmmmm." 

"Alex, I want to taste you as well." 

Alex looked at his lover for a second before maneuvering around so he was resting on his side, his mouth in line with Mulder's cock, his own in line with Mulder's mouth. He covered Mulder's erection with his mouth, gently sucking, and licking. He breathed in sharply when he felt Mulder's mouth come around his own, lapping up the fluid at the head. 

Both men sucked and nibbled on each other's cocks, bringing sighs and moans from each other. Mulder was caressing Alex's balls with his fingers, lightly stroking the underside of them. Alex had one finger inside Mulder, slowly fucking him in time with the pulls of his mouth. Both men, as if on cue, started sucking harder on each other, moaning, their bodies in sync as they came. 

They licked each other clean before turning to face each other again. They kissed for a long time, their tongues mixing each other's essences within their mouths to create one unique taste. Finally, they broke free and just held on to each other before drifting off into sleep. 

* * *

Weeks passed, and Alex closed the deal to buy the hotel that he and his father had looked at years earlier. He spent his days there, sorting out the staffing and the plans he had for the business. He was making a name for himself in the business community, turning an obscure little hotel into a palace. The neighbours, were not so accommodating, however. Their prejudices ran deep, especially regarding homosexuality. While Alex and Mulder were cordial to their neighbours, their greetings were returned with fake smiles and disapproving glances. Alex shielded Mulder from it as much as possible. He needed to get him well before he dealt with the emotional burden of this new problem. He didn't want anything to jeopardize Mulder's progress, as slow as it was. 

Mulder had been moody in the beginning, not sure how to act or what to do in his own house. This led to more than a few arguments, Alex glad that Mulder had the courage to now argue back. When they got started yelling at each other, Elena usually made sure all the kitchen knives were put away out of sight, crossed herself with a quick prayer for them and went home out of the war zone. After the first time in the hotel, they hadn't resorted to fists again, although Alex thought Mulder might have come close a few times. When he tired of screaming insults at Alex, Mulder would storm up to his library and slam the door, not coming out for hours. Once he calmed down enough to stop cursing Mulder, Alex would go up there once every hour and knock on the door to make sure he was okay. Mulder would tell him to leave him alone and then remain silent until the next time he knocked on the door. While he was relieved that Mulder was getting better, it killed him not to be able to take the pain completely away. It was to be expected that Mulder wasn't going to go right into acting normal again; the transition would be hard. Alex knew that, but he still couldn't help getting upset when Mulder was hurting, and that tension made him more apt to yell back at Mulder. This too, however, was passing. There had not been an argument or slammed door in days. 

This week was also particularly good for Mulder. He had continued to visit the small bookstore where he bought most of the volumes in his library almost daily. The old man that owned it was going to retire soon and had no children to pass his business on to. Mulder thought about buying the business from him, but he didn't have any money. He agonized over asking Alex for a loan, and when he finally did, Alex went to the bank the next day and paid the owner the money for the store. In two weeks, Mulder would be running the shop, his name over the door. 

He was learning Spanish, too. At the beginning, he had a private tutor come in every day. This man was not very nice, however, and after a week, Mulder asked for him to be replaced. The new tutor was also not kind; Alex came home one day to find him yelling at Mulder for using the wrong tense. He was forcibly removed from the house by Alex, with a threat on his life if he ever saw him again. Alex wondered what it was about Mulder that made men want to abuse him. 

The best tutor turned out to be their cook, Elena. Mulder walked in the kitchen one day, just after she had arrived to start the evening dinner. She made Mulder a cup of coffee and asked him to sit down. From what little Spanish he had learned from his tutors, he realized that she wanted to learn English. They struck a deal that they would teach each other their native tongues while Mulder watched her prepare the evening meal. Alex was surprised at the speed at which Mulder had learned the language. He supposed Elena's offerings of cake and other baked delights helped with the lessons. Unfortunately, Mulder's attempts to learn to cook under Elena's tutelage were far less successful. After she arrived one morning to find that Mulder had started to boil eggs for breakfast, gotten engrossed in a book and forgotten all about them, she made him swear on Alex's life never to attempt to cook again. It took both of them nearly an hour to scrape and scrub the bits of exploded egg off the kitchen walls. 

Elena took to the two easily, treating them as if they were her sons, not seeming to mind about their relationship. What they did not know, however, was that every Sunday, she prayed in church for God to take pity on them and grant them a place in heaven, despite their sins. 

One day, Alex and Mulder were listening to the radio when the announcer said that the war in Europe was over and Hitler was confirmed dead. Before now, reports of Hitler's death had been denounced as rumours. There had also been reports of murder/suicides at the Fuhrerbunker in Berlin; apparently, Goebbels had taken his life as well as the lives of his wife and six children. 

Both men stopped what they were doing, Alex reading the newspaper, Mulder a book. They both looked at each other then embraced, the tears flowing freely from both men. 

"It's over, Fox. It's all over." 

It seemed as if a weight had been lifted from Mulder's shoulders. He no longer had that nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that the Nazis would eventually find them and take them back to Berlin. The Nazis had been defeated, and Berlin was now in the hands of the Americans and the Russians. 

Both men held on to each other for a long time, remembering those who had died, who had been left behind, the destruction that had destroyed a large part of Europe. They ended the evening by curling up, embracing each other in bed, kissing each other gently before falling asleep. 

The next day, the word came from Grey that Alex's favour was due. They would host an escapee couple for a few weeks while they got settled. Elena prepared the guestroom at the end of the hallway for their visitors. Alex and Mulder told her they were old friends from Europe and nothing more. 

Alex looked nervous. His friend did not tell him who his guest was to be, only that they had escaped from Germany and had spent the past month trying to get to Argentina. They were to arrive tonight. 

Mulder and Alex were in the parlor when they heard the car pull up. They both looked at each other, nervous, yet excited at the same time. Together, they walked to the door as the knock came. Alex looked at Mulder one more time before opening the door to their guests. 

"Pendrell!" 

"Krycek!" 

Both men embraced upon seeing each other, tears springing to their eyes. 

"I thought you might be dead. When I heard of all the suicides and murders at the end, I thought the worst." 

"I worried about you too, my friend. When I found out which ship you used for your escape, I feared for your life." 

Alex looked away, not wanting to discuss what had happened on that ship. Recognizing his discomfort, Pendrell didn't press him. 

The silver-haired man beamed. He knew this was the right decision. Now his promise to the senior Krycek had been fulfilled. Alex had a family again. 

Alex and Pendrell embraced once more, glad to see each other alive, before pulling away. Alex gestured to Mulder, "Sean Pendrell, this is Fox Mulder." 

"Ah, yes, so nice to meet you, finally. I am sorry that I could not introduce myself properly when I saw you last." 

Mulder smiled and shook his hand, glad that Alex's friend was still alive. He knew that he meant a lot to Alex. 

"This," Pendrell said as his hand moved into the shadows, "is Marita." Pendrell brought a blonde woman from around the corner, her piercing blue eyes assessing the situation. 

She smiled at both men and held her hand out to them. "Herr Mulder, Herr Krycek, I am Marita Covarrubias. Thank you for letting us stay with you." 

Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "It is our pleasure. And please, it is Senor, you are in Argentina now." 

Marita let go of Alex's hand as if it were on fire and grabbed Mulder's, her expression not changing. "Yes, how silly of me. I should learn Spanish." 

"Come inside, both of you. Have you much luggage?" 

"There are a few bags in the car. Fox, would you please help me with them?" Grey turned towards the car, Mulder following him. 

Pendrell, Marita and Alex all went into the parlor to wait for Mulder. When he came into the room, they had opened a bottle of wine and were relaxing. He noticed that there was something that didn't feel quite right; there was a certain electricity running through the room, as if during a thunderstorm. 

"Fox, where is Malcolm?" 

"He said he could not join us tonight, but we are to meet him for lunch tomorrow." 

"Fine. Come, sit, Fox, let me pour you a glass of wine." 

Mulder sat down beside Alex on the couch, taking his glass of wine. Alex and Pendrell reminisced, laughing out loud at jokes. He looked at Marita, her icy blue gaze scanning the room. She was seated in one of the wing-backed chairs across from him, Pendrell in the other. She would occasionally glance at the two men, smiling and joining in the conversation, but not giving any indication of who she really was or what she was thinking. Finally, Mulder yawned after hearing the two other men talk for hours about people they knew. Alex reached over and put his arm around Mulder and gave him a squeeze. Marita raised her eyebrows and looked at the two men as if to say, "I knew it." 

Alex put his wineglass down, "It's late, you must be tired from your journey. I will take you to your room." 

Mulder bid them goodnight and cleaned up after them before making his way upstairs to the room he shared with Alex. They settled into bed, Mulder holding Alex in his arms. He kissed his forehead, "You're pretty happy to see that Pendrell's safe." 

Alex sighed, "I tell you, Fox, it is a weight off my mind. I was so worried about him. I am so happy to see that he is safe." 

Mulder hugged him closer, neither man saying what was really on his mind regarding Marita. He kissed Alex's hair, his hands caressing his back, moving down to wander across his buttocks. Alex moved his mouth up to greet Mulder's, biting on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. 

Mulder moved his hand down and grasped both of their burgeoning erections, stroking them both into hardness. 

Alex gasped as Mulder's thumb went from the head of one of their cocks to the other, teasing, spreading the pre-cum around. Alex moved his hand down to join Mulder's, stroking and caressing each other until they both came with a soft moan on each other's bellies. 

Mulder kissed Alex before cleaning them up, Alex returning to his arms to sleep the night away. 

* * *

The next day, the four of them toured Buenos Aires, not forgetting to join Grey for lunch. He was going to take Pendrell and Marita out on Monday to look at some apartments, neither of them wanting a house. 

Later, at dinner, Alex and Pendrell dominated the conversation, gaining steely glares from Marita. Mulder sensed that Marita didn't like Alex because he was always stealing Pendrell away to talk to him about something that left both men giggling uncontrollably. Mulder was genuinely happy that Alex was having a good time with his friend. He wanted to tell Marita that friendships like that didn't come along every day and she should be happy for Pendrell, but he did not. Instead he drank his wine and ate his dinner, watching her fume through the courses. 

When the brandy and dessert came, Mulder rose and went to the kitchen to see Elena off, making sure that her brother came to pick her up. With her safely on her way home, he went back to the dining room to find Marita standing before them, icily stating that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. 

Pendrell and Alex both stood, and Pendrell gave her a peck on the cheek, oblivious of her mood as she stormed out of the room and down the hallway. 

Mulder watched Marita leave the dining room and go upstairs. When she left, it was if the tension had left as well. Sensing Alex and his friend wanted to talk, he also excused himself and went up to his library, shutting the door behind him. He opened the window and looked out at the stars, wanting to be flying up there in his airplane at that particular moment. He didn't like the feeling that was in this house since she arrived, the underlying tension. He and Alex had been through so much emotionally these past few months; they didn't need this right now. Her prima donna attitude would have to change. With Alex and Pendrell living in the same city, they were bound to be together a lot. Mulder shook his head. He didn't trust Marita; she was hiding something, and she had a different agenda than Pendrell. He didn't like her. He breathed in the sweet night air before settling down in his overstuffed chair with a book. 

Alex and Pendrell walked out the French doors to the patio. Cicadas and crickets sang their night-time tune as they sat in the wicker chairs that faced each other. 

"You have really made a life here for yourself, haven't you, Alex?" 

"The house is very nice, isn't it? Fox picked it out. He loves books and wanted his own library. The neighbourhood isn't too bad, the people are...well, they try to be nice. They don't approve of me and Fox; they give us dirty looks when they think we are not looking. There is one particular troublemaker across the street. That Russian pig is such an asshole; he is trying to drive us out of our home." 

"He can't do that." 

"Well, he is certainly trying. He does not think two men should live together and we are immoral and wrong. They had a meeting at his house one night to plan his strategy. I invited him over to discuss the problem, to see if we could work it out, but he refused. Later, I heard that he moaned to everyone how he was not going to set foot in our house, lest he be turned into a homosexual." 

"That is quite moronic." 

Krycek spat on the ground, "Svoi mat! He is lucky that I have calmed down since the war. They all are." 

Pendrell giggled, trying to make light of the conversation, "Do you still have that riding crop?" 

"No. But if I did, I would not waste it on that filth." 

They sat there for a few minutes, not talking. Pendrell was anxious to change the subject. He did not want his friend angry; this was supposed to be a good time. 

"You are lucky to have found happiness for the second time in your life, Alex." 

"Fox is a great man, and I love him dearly." 

"I can see that." 

Pendrell offered a cigar to Alex, who accepted. Soon, they were both puffing on the cigars, the sweet smoke wafting away on the light breeze. 

"What is with Marita?" Alex asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The last time I saw you before the war, you had a young man on each arm and were leading them away for a night of exploration. Now you show up, at my house, in Argentina no less, with a woman." 

"The last time I saw you before the war, you were married with a child. Then I see you running through the woods with your lover, who was your prisoner, and then your servant, and who is a man, no less." 

"Touche." Alex puffed on his cigar. 

"I like her, she's fun. She also sucks cock like a whore." 

"That's nice, Sean, the first thing I do when I start a relationship with a woman is to compare her to a whore." 

"We don't have a relationship, it's just fun." 

"Fun? You bring her all this way for fun?" 

"Actually, we have a deal. She played my girlfriend for the SS, and I promised to get her out of Germany." 

"So it is business?" 

"More or less." Pendrell took a long drag on his cigar, blowing it out slowly. "She's fine for a friend." 

"Is she going to leave you soon?" 

Pendrell sighed, "Probably. You know I cannot keep a relationship longer than a few months." 

"True. Are you going back to men?" 

Pendrell shrugged, "Man, woman, it does not make a difference to me. As long as I like them, right?" 

Alex shrugged and looked up at the stars. 

"Don't worry, Alex, I won't try anything with your Fox. I have to tell you though, he is a very fine looking man." 

"Yes, and he is with me, don't you forget it." 

"You have never forgiven me, have you?" 

"Forgiven you for what? For making my childhood a living hell?" Alex laughed. 

Pendrell snorted, "Need I remind you that you were the one who got me into trouble all the time? No, I am talking about Berlin and our trip when we were eighteen. Don't tell me you've forgotten about it? That was the best week of our lives." 

"For you, maybe. You took my date and fucked him right in front of me!" 

"Your date? Those two Italian boys? We all left together and were all going to fuck together, remember?" 

"All I got was a handjob! You got to be sandwiched between two Roman gods." 

"You passed out! Believe me, we tried to wake you," Pendrell smiled. "I couldn't let those poor boys go without getting anything, could I? I had to have them both myself. It was such a hardship." 

"Hardship? You loved every second of it." 

"Yes, it was a night to remember. For me, anyway. I could hardly wake you the next morning; you were dead to the world. Finally, you woke up in the afternoon, all hung over but ready to go out again. The next night you got lucky with that woman, you shouldn't complain." 

"Yes, well, it wasn't the same, was it?" 

Pendrell sighed then giggled to himself lightly. "The things we did when we were young." 

"That we will never do again." 

"Tell me about Fox, Alex. Is this it? Is he the one?" 

"Yes, he is. I cannot tell you how happy he makes me feel. When I am with him, it is as if nothing else matters. I told our mutual friend that I haven't loved anyone this much since my wife, but even that's not true. I've never loved anyone, not even Gretchen, this much." 

"I'm glad. It's about time we both had some happiness in our lives." 

Mulder sat there in his library, listening to the two men talk below. He knew Marita could not hear them as the guest bedroom at the end of the hall faced the other way. While he was glad that he heard Alex admit his love for him to his friend, he was uneasy about the conversation about Berlin. Were Alex and Pendrell lovers at one time? He had noticed the glances from the neighbors as well, deciding not to mention it to Alex, so his temper wouldn't get the better of him. He sighed and shook his head, it wasn't fair, hadn't they left the fascists behind in Germany? He decided not to listen to any more, left the library, and went to bed. 

About an hour later, Alex came to bed to find Mulder reading a book. 

"I thought you would be asleep by now, it's late." 

"No." 

Alex got undressed then slipped in beside Mulder. He could sense that something was not right. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Yes there is, out with it." 

Mulder put the book down and looked at Alex. "I could hear you from the library." 

Alex's tongue snuck out to moisten his lower lip. "Yes? What are you saying, Fox?" 

"Were you and Pendrell ever lovers?" 

"Lovers? No, he is like my brother! We may have shared a few conquests, but I never had sex with him. He is my best friend, I value his friendship, his companionship, as much as I value what you and I have. Are you jealous?" 

"No, I am not jealous, I've been thinking about a few things, that's all. I am happy that you have Pendrell back in your life, I really am." 

"Then what is the problem?" 

"There is no problem. I have been thinking about what friendships mean and what richness they can bring to your life." Mulder looked up at Alex. "I envy you." 

Mulder stood and started to leave the room. 

"Fox, where are you going?" 

"I need to take care of some things. Don't worry, I won't be long." Mulder kissed Alex and left the bedroom. He went to his library, shut the door, sat at his small desk and started writing. 

* * *

The weeks, then months passed, Alex and Mulder fitting in well with their business operations. Alex had hosted many events at his hotel, winning the hearts of wealthy travelers. Pendrell had found an apartment of his own, Marita leaving him for a wealthy Argentinean man soon after they arrived in Buenos Aires. Pendrell worked for Alex, helping him arrange the banquets and meetings that were held there. The three men often did things together socially, but Pendrell also let Alex and Mulder have their space. 

Sadly, except for Pendrell and Malcolm Grey, Mulder and Alex had no other friends. The German community had closed ranks against them as soon as it became known that the two men were lovers, and Alex was growing more and more frustrated with each passing day. Finally he decided to confront the leader of the community, one Anton von Richter, a former confidant of Hitler's. 

After his meeting with von Richter, Alex went straight home, knowing he didn't dare go near the hotel in this mood. He expected Fox to still be at the bookstore and was unpleasantly surprised to find him at home when he arrived. 

"Alex!" Mulder smiled, delighted that they both seemed to be free unexpectedly for the afternoon. It had been far too long since they were able to just concentrate on each other. His smile faded when he realized that far from being pleased to see him, Alex could barely keep a snarl from his face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"Did something happen?" Alex repeated. "Well, now, that depends, Fox. That depends on whether being told by a man I greatly respect and admire that I can never accomplish anything, never be accepted by my peers, by men who cannot even dream of becoming my equal, so long as _you_ are in my bed. Yes," he snarled, "I think that something happened! And there you are, tripping along happily with that stupid smile on your face like everything's perfect. Do you care, do you even realize, that I have given up everything for you?! Of course not, you're happy so nothing else matters!" he yelled. 

Mulder, at first stunned by this unexpected attack, quickly found his anger outstripping his surprise. "Well, maybe if you stopped treating me like a not-too-bright child and actually talked to me, I would know what was happening. And maybe _together_ we could do something about the problem. But no, you have to be in charge, don't you? God forbid I might actually have an idea of my own that you didn't think of first!" 

"That's not true and you know it, Fox! I've treated you as an equal even when you didn't want me to! But every time I try to talk to you, we end up screaming at each other. I fail to see how that could possibly be considered in any way helpful," he sneered. 

"You don't talk to me; you either yell at me or talk down to me. I think you like me being dependent on you," Mulder snapped, totally ignoring the fact that Alex was the one who had helped build back his self-confidence. "But if my presence here is the root of all your problems, there's a simple solution!" 

"Yes, that's right, run away. I don't need this. I don't need _you_!" 

Suddenly realizing what they were saying, what their anger and frustration had driven them to say, both men fell silent. Alex's last words echoed in the room as they stared at each other in horror. They reached for each other simultaneously, clinging to each other as if to prevent anyone or anything from tearing them apart. 

"My god, Fox, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I _do_ need you; I love you. I don't think I could live without you. Please don't leave me; don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it if you left me," Alex babbled. 

Fox was no more coherent than his lover. "It's not true, Alex, I could never leave you. I love you so much, please don't send me away." 

After a few more seconds of clinging to one another, they slowly separated just enough to move over to the couch. Alex sprawled in his favorite position, and Fox nestled into his embrace, still shaken by their argument. Alex stroked Fox's back continuously, needing the comfort of feeling his lover in his arms. The fear he'd felt at their words made it clear to him that if it was a choice between having Fox with him and having the approval of his compatriots, he could very happily learn to live without other friends. 

Eventually Alex calmed enough to wonder why Fox was home in the middle of the day. 

"Oh, the police have cordoned off the street near the store. They found a prostitute murdered in a nearby alley. Since no one could get to the store anyway for a while, I decided to just close up and take the afternoon off." He raised his head to see Alex's face. "But you know the strangest part, Alex? I actually knew her slightly back home." In response to Alex's clear surprise he continued, "She worked in the cafeteria at the base where I was stationed. I have no idea how she ended up here. Her name was Fulton... Fuller...no, Fowley, Diana Fowley. That's it. The poor woman had been knifed, probably by a customer who didn't want to pay." He shook his head sadly. 

Alex shrugged as best he could with Mulder on top of him. "Strange things happen, especially during a war. We'll never know how she ended up here." He took one of Mulder's hands in his, just holding it. The two men lay together, thinking about the odd twists that fate could take until they dozed off. 

Alex thought that everything was settled after that last argument, but he didn't realize how many problems Mulder was having with the neighbors and the other Germans in Buenos Aires. Alex was snubbed for being homosexual, but Mulder was homosexual and an American, the enemy. He was constantly being insulted and denigrated, and they were starting to add physical assaults. He didn't want to tell Alex, not wanting to make things more difficult for him, but he didn't know how much longer he could take this. 

After the third day of being tripped as he walked up the street, Mulder was ready to chew nails. He'd been in a bad mood for the last few days because of all this, and Alex was starting to ask questions. Today, some of the children had thrown dog turds at him. They'd missed fortunately, but he wasn't thrilled to have shit thrown at him. 

Mulder was thinking about all of this and getting progressively more morose when Alex came home. Alex was in an absolutely foul mood after a day where everything seemed to have gone wrong. People quit without notice; those who didn't were sick; and the few who actually showed up were completely incompetent. He really needed a drink. After greeting Mulder, he went straight to the bar in the corner of the parlor. 

"You are so lucky, Fox. You don't have to deal with many people, not like at the hotel. I'd trade places with you in a minute." Alex began to pour himself a drink. 

"What? I'm _lucky_? Are you fucking nuts?! Oh yeah, I'm so lucky. Since the day I was shot down, I've been thrown into a work camp, sent to a prison, raped, beaten, sexually tortured, abused, dehumanized, nearly abandoned, raped _again_ , lost my family, friends and home, betrayed my country and had shit thrown at me!!! Yeah, I'd call that really lucky!! And guess what? Almost every single thing that's happened to me can be traced back to one cause--you!!" he snarled at Alex. 

Before Alex could say a word, totally shocked by Mulder's unprovoked attack, Mulder launched himself at him, knocking Alex to the floor and stunning him. The decanter of whiskey went flying out of his hand and smashed against the wall, leaving a golden stain to trickle down to the floor. Mulder swung wildly, hitting Alex again and again. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! I should have let them kill you, I should have killed you myself!" he sobbed, pounding Alex's head against the floor. He punched him again, hitting his ribs, his chest, his cheek, anywhere he could reach. 

He rolled to his feet, starting to kick Alex now, hitting him repeatedly in the ribs, then dropping back down to his knees to punch him some more. His fists were never still, landing on Alex's chest, his belly, his jaw, his sides; not a single inch of Alex's body didn't get battered. Mulder looked at him with blind hatred and started to choke him. 

Alex twitched feebly, trying to get away, but too dazed and in too much pain to move. He clawed at Mulder's hands when they closed around his throat, gasping Fox's name. 

The nearly soundless cry of his name finally penetrated Mulder's fog of rage, and he released Alex with a cry of anguish. He flung himself away from the other man, curling into a fetal position in a corner of the room, sobbing and rocking himself. 

Despite the agony pulsing through his entire body, when he regained his breath, Alex wobbled to his hands and knees and crawled to Fox's side, too disoriented to stand. He left a trail of blood across the room from the various scrapes caused by Fox's knuckles and his split lip. His nose was also dripping blood, but he didn't think it was broken. It didn't hurt quite as much as the rest of him. He collapsed beside Fox, reaching out to stroke his face. 

Mulder cried out, shaking, and raised his head to look at his lover's bloody and bruised face. He reached out a trembling hand to touch the battered flesh, seeing the dazed look in Alex's eyes that told him he probably had a concussion. He couldn't believe that in as much pain as he had to be, Alex had dragged himself over to comfort him after Mulder caused him that pain. He pulled his hand back, afraid of hurting Alex more. _Dear God, what did I do?_ He couldn't bear to look at Alex, to see the wounds he'd left on him, to see his marred beauty. 

Mulder turned away again, sobbing wildly, feeling completely lost and alone. What was he doing here? Why was he here with this man who'd hurt him so much instead of at home? He didn't belong here. He'd come because of Alex, but why? Was he crazy to want to be with someone like Alex? The people around them were never going to accept their relationship, so they would never have anyone to depend on but each other. Mulder didn't know if he could trust Alex that much, enough to make him the center of his world. He didn't think he could walk away and never see Alex again though. He didn't know what to do. 

Mulder rolled over, meeting Alex's eyes again, seeing the blood dripping down his face and the pain in the green eyes. He felt an unwilling satisfaction at seeing the damage he'd inflicted. _Is this what Alex felt when he beat me?_

Alex stared back at him, his eyes wide with fear. Despite the pain of his severely bruised throat, he had to ask, "Do you mean it, Fox? Do you hate me? Because if you do, I want you to finish what you started. Kill me. Because one way or another, I'm not going to live without you." 

Mulder ignored that last statement; he wasn't up to dealing with it. " Sometimes I don't know if I love you or hate you, Alex. I hate what you did to me, but it hurts to think about living without you." He turned away. 

"I love you, Fox," Alex stopped to catch his breath, his voice still a painful rasp, "and I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. I'd rather die." 

Mulder stared at him, seeing the damage he had just inflicted in his rage. And he knew that he didn't want to do that again, didn't want to hurt Alex. And he especially never again wanted to feel that guilty pleasure that he'd gotten from hurting Alex. He could taste bile in the back of his throat at the thought of what he had just done. They were going to get past this somehow because he wasn't going to give up on them. The person who had hurt him, who he hated, was another Alex Krycek, the man who had worn the SS uniform. This Alex would never, could never, do that to him. Mulder _knew_ that this Alex loved him, and he refused to let his memories of the past ruin their lives. He forced the images of a tiny prison cell and being beaten with a crop from his mind. Instead he thought of nights lying together, just holding each other, of Alex's laughter, of Alex forcing himself to eat something Mulder had cooked. That was the man he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "I love you, Alex." 

That was enough for Alex, and he lay his head in Mulder's lap, nestling close. Mulder tentatively placed a hand on his head, gently stroking his hair when Alex didn't pull away. They remained like that for a long time, Alex drifting in and out of consciousness while Mulder held him. Mulder kissed the bruises and scrapes that began to form on his lover's face and neck over and over again, wishing he could wipe away the marks of his rage. Eventually Mulder woke Alex and urged him to his feet so he could help him upstairs. 

Alex opened a bruised eye and looked at Mulder, wondering if this was all just a bad dream. Coughs wracked his body as he moved, blood coming out of his mouth. Mulder put his handkerchief up to Alex's mouth to wipe the blood and spittle off of his chin. Alex held on to Mulder for a minute until the room stopped spinning. He could only nod his head slightly to indicate that he was ready to try to move, and both men slowly walked out of the room and up the stairs. 

Mulder was biting his lip, and sweat had broken out all over his body. _What have I done?_ ran through his mind like a mantra as he helped his bruised partner up the stairs. An eternity later, they made it up to their room, Mulder gingerly placing Alex on the bed. He ran to get a warm cloth, which he used to wash Alex's face. 

Slowly, he undressed his lover, tears springing to his eyes when he saw the bruising that covered most of Alex's body. They fell in heavy drops on the bed as Alex lost consciousness again, leaving his body limp and unmoving. "I'm sorry, Alex. God, I'm sorry," Mulder whimpered as he removed the remainder of Alex's clothing. He pulled up the covers and kissed Alex gently on the forehead before going back into the bathroom. 

Mulder sat on the closed lid of the toilet, miserable and crying. He never ever wanted to feel again like he felt today. The sudden rush of adrenaline and almost joy at beating another man, his lover no less, to a pulp. His tears dried up and anger replaced his sadness, "Fox Mulder, you are one stupid asshole." 

He stood and washed his face, the anger and self-hatred still welling up inside him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, sneering at himself. "Fuck you." With that, he punched the mirror, breaking it into large shards that shattered in the sink. The blood flowed red as Mulder relished the pain, pain that would cover the hurt he felt inside. He stood there and watched the blood drip freely onto the bits of mirror in the sink. Calmly, he rinsed off his hand and inspected it—only superficial wounds. He wrapped his hand in a towel, securing it well so it would not come undone, before returning to the bedroom. 

Alex was awake again when he got there, and at his insistence Mulder slid in beside him, and Alex snuggled against his side, trying to get as much contact as possible. After Alex fell asleep, Mulder lay watching him all night, never sleeping. He swore that nothing like this night would ever happen again, that he would never hurt Alex again. 

That blow up seemed to truly signal Mulder's return to himself because after nursing Alex back to health, he settled down, arguing with Alex when they didn't agree, showing an incredibly stubborn side, but never again exploding into that bone-deep rage. They'd weathered the storm, and they were stronger for it. 

* * *

One day, Mulder received a letter. He recognized the handwriting immediately and tore open the envelope to reveal the letter inside. A smile crossed his face and a happy sigh left his lips as he read the letter. He looked at his watch; Alex was at the hotel until late tonight, so he would have to tell him the news later. 

Mulder was sitting on the bed, reading, clad in only his robe when Alex entered the room. 

"Hello, my love." Alex bent down and kissed Mulder on the lips, lingering for a second. "You don't know how good that feels." 

"Hard day?" 

Alex stood up again, raking his fingers through his hair. "The dignitaries from Brazil, Chile and Colombia arrived today. I had the staff bend over backwards for them all, but nothing was good enough. The services they want, they don't want to pay for, and then when someone does something they actually like, they don't tip!" 

Mulder looked at Alex pace the room, gesturing wildly with his hands. "How long are they here for?" 

"A week!" 

Mulder started laughing, "You wanted this hotel so bad." 

"Don't remind me." Alex stopped pacing and started to get undressed. "Tell me about your day, let me hear some good news." 

"I sold some books, came home, ate dinner alone, came to bed, nothing special." 

"Hmmm, is that all?" Alex padded to the bathroom in his robe to wash his face. Mulder followed behind him, leaning against the door frame. 

"Actually, I got a letter today." 

"A letter? From who? Is it good news." 

"It's good for me." 

Alex finished washing his face and began to towel off. "What do you mean?" 

"It was from Dana." 

"Dana? Who's...oh, Dana." Alex faced Mulder, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Yes." 

"How did she find you?" 

"Actually, I wrote her a few months ago. Looking at you and Pendrell reunited made me miss Dana terribly. I couldn't let her think I was dead or missing in action. I told her everything that happened in the war, the prison, us escaping to Argentina." 

"Everything?!" Alex exclaimed, sounding horrified. 

"Oh. No, not _everything_. I didn't give her any details about when I was in prison. I didn't want her to hate you. I just wanted to let her know that I was happy and well. What I didn't count on though, was that she wants to visit." 

"Visit, here?" 

"Yes, she actually arrives in two days." 

"Two days!" 

"The post is not as fast as we anticipated it to be." 

"I suppose you want her to stay with us?" Alex snapped. 

"Yes, I do. Unless you want to put her up in your precious hotel for free." Mulder snapped back. 

"I don't know about this, Fox. I don't know her. How can you let a stranger into our home?" 

"It was fine when Pendrell and Marita stayed here. I didn't know either of them!" 

"That's different." 

Mulder laughed, "How is it different? I think you're jealous." 

"I am _not_ jealous." 

"Yes you are, you've always been jealous of Dana. How can you be jealous of someone that I have not seen in over a year?" 

Alex sighed and started to pace throughout the bathroom. "How do I know you won't fall in love with her again when you see her?" 

"I keep telling you, Alex, we were best friends. I only asked her to marry me because her mother told her that men and women can't be friends. She understood all that. We just wanted to be together; we had no one else, only each other. I didn't even sleep with her! I barely kissed her!" 

Alex snorted and leaned back against the sink. 

"Alex, for months you have been telling me that you love me, that you are mine. Well, have you listened when I have told you that I love you? Don't you believe me?" 

Krycek looked at the tiles on the floor; Mulder was right. He looked back up at his lover, seeing the sincerity in his face. "Yes, I believe you. You are right, I'm being silly." 

Mulder crossed the small space to where Alex was standing. "I like it when you're silly. Your eyes get all scrunched up in the middle, and you start to flare your nostrils." 

Alex laughed, "Do I?" 

Mulder wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him. "Yes you do, and I love it." Mulder kissed Alex again, nibbling on his lower lip. He ground their hips together, feeling their hardness through their robes. With one swift movement, Mulder had both of them undone and falling to the floor. 

Mulder kissed Alex one more time before spinning him around to brace himself against the sink. Alex leaned over, anticipating what was going to happen next. Mulder gently indicated to Alex to spread his legs while he searched in the open medicine cabinet for the petroleum jelly. He found what he was looking for and slammed the cabinet shut, suddenly looking into Alex's eyes in the reflection. 

Mulder smirked at the reflection in the mirror, only their heads could be seen. He coated two fingers with the lube and started to caress Alex's opening, teasing with a few circular movements before plunging a finger into the heat. 

Alex moaned at the sensation and bit his lip. He fought in vain not to buck back to embed the fingers farther into him, losing the battle after a few minutes. 

Mulder took Alex's movements as a sign that he was ready and started to enter his cock into Alex's tight opening. He spread Alex's cheeks apart farther with his fingers, giving him full access to his ass. 

"Yes, Fox, yes." 

Mulder slid in to the hilt, not wasting any time. He needed to feel his lover in his arms, crying, begging for more. He met Alex's gaze in the mirror, the green a bare rim around the pupil. Mulder began to move in and out of Alex, holding his gaze while he bent forward to nibble on his earlobe. 

Alex held onto the sink, leaning forward some more to give Mulder better access. He felt Mulder quicken his pace, thrusting into him with need. 

Mulder started slamming into Alex, his arms wrapped tightly around him, moaning into his ear. He moved one hand down to grab on to Alex's cock, stroking it with his thrusts, using his thumb to rub just under the head. 

Alex was the first to go over the edge, his eyes closing as he reached his peak. He came on the side of the sink, his cum dripping down onto the tile below. 

Mulder was not far behind, his balls tightening for a brief second then releasing his fluid into Alex. He thrust a half dozen times more before stilling himself. He rested his head upon Alex's shoulder, his arms still holding him tightly. After a few minutes, he disengaged himself from Alex who turned to kiss him deeply. They cleaned up the bathroom, then themselves before tumbling into bed. 

* * *

Alex watched Mulder pace in the small guest area on the tarmac at the airport. They had been here for half an hour, waiting for the airplane that would bring Dana. He leaned against the wall of the hangar, arms folded, collar turned up against the wind. Both men were dressed in camel hair coats, leather gloves and fedoras. A cold snap had hit this July, and it was chilly. 

"I hope she brought a coat. I should have told her the seasons are reversed down here. What if she gets cold?" 

"Fox, relax. You didn't know she was coming until two days ago, you could not have reached her, even if you wanted to. It's only cold to us because it's usually very hot here, to her it will probably seem very warm. Besides which, she is presumably an intelligent woman. She will know that the seasons are reversed in the southern hemisphere." 

Mulder stopped pacing for a second to think of what Alex just said but then continued to move back and forth across the small area. 

Alex closed his eyes for a minute, "If she needs anything, we can just buy it for her." 

"Right, you're right. We can buy her a coat." Mulder stopped pacing and turned to Alex, "Should we get her one now? Do you think there's time?" 

Alex grabbed Mulder by the arms and looked him in the eye, "Fox, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to do something drastic." 

Mulder bit his lower lip. He hoped Scully liked Alex; hell, he hoped Scully still liked him! Alex was right; he had to calm down, getting nervous wasn't doing him any good. 

Alex released his grip on Mulder, who turned away and immediately started pacing again. Finally, they could hear a plane overhead, the prop engines droning in the crisp winter air. They watched as the plane landed, then taxied to the waiting area. It seemed to take forever for the props to stop turning, enabling the ground crew to bring the stairs over to the door. 

Mulder held back from running right up the stairs and into the plane. His heart pounded as he watched the door open, and the people started filing out. There were two women in front of Dana. He recognized her right away, her red hair glowing in the late afternoon sunshine. She looked up, saw him, and waved her hand from the stairs. Mulder strode out of the waiting area and walked briskly across the tarmac. Dana also walked quickly towards Mulder. 

Alex's stomach began to turn into a big knot when he saw Mulder grab Dana into his arms and twirl her around once before putting her down. Alex noticed that she was much shorter than he was, Mulder had to bend considerably to hold their embrace. He also noticed that she was an extremely attractive woman, far more so than he'd expected from Mulder's description of his 'friend.' Then Mulder kissed her, on the lips, no less, lingering a little longer than Alex thought was appropriate. They broke the kiss and hugged again. 

The passengers getting off the plane stole a look at Mulder and Dana, giving each other knowing smiles. 

Alex held back his emotions as he watched the display, clearing his throat and adjusting his fedora. He promised himself he wouldn't get jealous and start a scene, but that kiss did something to him. He closed his eyes and quelled his inner rage for a few seconds; when he opened them, they were walking towards him. 

She was quite attractive in her blonde cashmere coat with matching hat. Alex noticed her shoes matched her handbag and gloves. _She is at least stylish._

Mulder was beaming as he held Dana's hand and walked towards Alex. He had been waiting for the day when the only two people that mattered to him could finally meet. 

"Dana Scully, this is Alex Krycek." 

"How do you do, " Scully said, offering her hand. 

Alex held her hand and gently shook it, smiling as he did so. "It's an honour to meet you, Miss Scully. I've heard so much about you." 

Dana smiled back, but there was something in her eyes that indicated her guard was up. Alex told himself that it was to be expected as he let go of her hand. 

They enlisted a porter to help them with Dana's luggage, barely fitting it all in the trunk of Alex's car. Alex tipped the porter and watched him leave with his cart. Alex closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to think of what he had just seen: his Fox with his hand in the small of Dana's back, leading her through the crowded terminal, guiding her as if she was his wife. He could hear them laughing in the back seat of the car, he to play chauffeur to them for the journey home. He took a deep breath and finally slammed the trunk then went around to the driver's side and got in the car. 

"Oh, Fox, really. He's not that bad." 

"He's an idiot, Dana, I can't believe you let him take you to the movies!" 

"What was I supposed to do? Every other man between the ages of seventeen and fifty was off fighting the war!" 

"But, he's so....weird." 

"Actually, he's very smart." 

Alex pursed his lips together as he eased out of the parking lot and down the road; this was going to be a long month. All the way home, Mulder and _Scully_ , as he called her when he wanted to annoy her, chatted and droned on about people Alex didn't know about, laughing about things that he didn't understand. Finally, they were home, and he was rid of her sing-song laugh for a minute, while he and Fox lugged her suitcases up to the guest room. 

They left her to get freshened up and ready for supper, which would be in about an hour. Elena had prepared Turkey mole for their guest, a specialty in her family. Mulder himself watched Elena prepare the mole, grinding the sesame seeds, almonds and chiles into a delicious paste that would compliment the turkey. 

Alex flopped down in one of the wing-backed chairs, watching Mulder fix himself a drink. 

"I'll have a double." 

"So, what do you think of her? Isn't she great?" 

"Yes, she is very nice, and very attractive. I do think, however, that you two talk too much. I have no idea what you are saying half the time." 

Mulder brought over their drinks and sat across from Alex on the couch. "Do you feel left out?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." 

"Now you know how I felt when Pendrell first arrived." Mulder took a sip of his drink. 

Alex raised the glass to his lips, then put it on the table as what Mulder said to him hit him full force. He licked his lips and looked up at Mulder who had a shit eating grin on his face. Alex leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I knew that you hadn't seen your friend in a long time, and I didn't want to ruin it for you." Mulder took another sip of his drink, swallowing before he started laughing. 

Alex tried to be cross with Mulder but failed miserably; he started smirking, "That is not funny. You should have told me you were uncomfortable." 

"And have you call me insecure? No way." 

Alex grabbed for his drink again, downing it before standing up to fix himself another. He pointed at Mulder, "I'm going to get you for that." 

"Oh, I'm scared." Mulder finished his drink and handed the glass to Alex for another. He was still giggling when Scully walked in the room. 

"Did I interrupt something?" she said hesitantly. 

Mulder stood to greet her, "No." He kissed her on the cheek then sat her down beside him on the couch. 

Alex was still standing at the bar, squeezing the ice tongs in his hand so hard that his knuckles showed white. _Calm down, Alex._ He took a deep breath then smiled, "Drink?" 

"Yes, please, whatever you're having." 

Alex brought their drinks over to the coffee table, sitting across from them in the wing-backed chair. They had started giggling and talking about people he didn't know again. They asked each other a million questions, Scully fascinated that Mulder spoke Spanish. She made him promise to teach her all that he knew. All night this went on, Alex smiling at them, nodding at their laughter. He admitted their friendship was purely platonic, Mulder not holding back his language or bad jokes just because she was a woman. Still, he felt the jealousy well up inside him like a sickness. 

He excused himself early and went to bed, having an early start the next morning. Later, he felt Mulder come to bed and lie beside him, snuggling next to him, spreading kisses along the back of his neck. He sighed and snuggled back, sleep claiming him once again. 

The next day, Alex was out of the house before Mulder or Scully got up. He had to prepare for a breakfast meeting of some of Buenos Aires' most prominent businessmen, of which he was one despite the problems he was still experiencing with some of them because of his relationship with Mulder. He kissed Mulder on the head, wanting so much to get back under the warm covers and nibble on Mulder's pouty lower lip. Instead, he left the room, got on his hat and coat and went off to work. 

Mulder had his assistant Henri running the shop for the remaining two days of the week, giving him and Scully time to catch up. He met her in the kitchen for breakfast, Elena cooking Huevos Rancheros, a treat that he loved so much. 

"She is so skinny, Senor Mulder, are all American girls so skinny?" 

"Most of them." 

Elena clucked her tongue against the top of her mouth and muttered something about bearing children and needing hips. 

Mulder nearly rolled his eyes but did not for fear that Elena would catch him. She had scolded him and Alex many times for being rude in her presence. She even cuffed Alex upside the head once for a rude remark made at the dinner table. He watched her bustle around the kitchen; she was beaming that they finally had a woman living in the house with them. He knew what she was thinking, but she was going to get an awful surprise when Scully went back to America. 

Elena offered up a small prayer to God to help turn Senor Mulder around and marry this woman, even if her hips were small. 

After breakfast, Scully went upstairs to freshen up, while Mulder waited for her in the parlor. She came downstairs soon after. 

"What do you want to do today?" 

"I was hoping you would quit stalling and tell me what's going on here." 

"What do you mean, Scully?" Mulder tried to play innocent, but she wouldn't have any of it. 

"We need to talk about what happened to you and why you are here, living with this man. And don't call me Scully." 

Mulder sighed and motioned for them to sit outside on the patio. It had warmed up considerably from yesterday, and he suddenly could use some fresh air. They sat in the wicker chairs, facing each other. 

"You know, it's such a long story, Dana, I'm not sure you want to hear it all." 

She sat back, folded her arms across her chest and raised one of her eyebrows. "I'm here for a month, I have the time." 

Mulder sighed, "You want me to tell you everything?" 

"Everything." Scully looked at her watch "You'd better get going, you've already wasted 30 seconds." 

"C'mon, Dana, it's not for the faint of heart." He looked at her, trying to use his best downfallen expression. 

"Fox, when have you ever known me to be faint of heart? I tell you everything. I even told you about Frohike." 

"True." Mulder chewed on his lower lip for a second while he thought about the gravity of what he was about to reveal to her. "I want you to promise to remain calm until I'm finished the whole story, okay?" 

"I promise." She looked at her watch again, "One minute and counting." 

"Okay, but you asked for it." 

Mulder licked his lips and began from when he was shipped overseas. He told her about the bombing runs that were no more than routine flights for him, returning to England afterwards for beer and pats on the back. The mood in England was high, almost jovial. No one doubted they would win the war, and every man who fought was a hero. Then the awful day came when his plane was shot down, and he had to jump out of his burning bomber with a parachute strapped to his back, and little else for survival. Her eyes grew wide as he told her of his attempts to reach France, the cold and rain hampering his efforts. He almost made it, but was captured by the Germans instead. 

They were interrupted once by Elena who brought them a pot of tea and a plate of baked goods, before returning to her home to cook the mid-day meal for her family. 

Mulder poured the tea and continued to tell his tale. His descriptions of the camps and the conditions made her reel in horror and wonder aloud how human beings could treat each other this way. Then came the prison. Mulder hesitated, chewing on his lower lip for a minute before he told her what tortures he was subjected to and who did it to him. He tried to make it clear that Alex had just been doing his job, but he knew she probably wouldn't be able to understand that. 

Mulder watched as Scully turned a paler shade of white with each description of what Alex had done to him. Her mouth was open and he swore she was trembling when he explained about the deals he had made with Alex for food, cigarettes and water. She shook her head when he described how he was turned into his servant, and the tenderness that followed. He noticed she was now getting angry, the initial shock over. He related how he shot the two American soldiers to defend his lover and how Alex's friend, Pendrell, helped them escape. Two spots of red showed high on her cheeks as he described the horrors on the ship and their subsequent arrival here in Argentina. 

His tone changed and his voice softened as he spoke of Alex trying to help him with his anxieties, his fears. How the nightly deprogramming sessions had made him a stronger man. He did not leave out the arguments, or the fights that they had as their relationship progressed. He ended his tale by telling Scully how much he loved Alex, and how they planned to spend the rest of their lives together. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scully took a deep breath and began to speak. "Fox, while I am happy that you are alive and well after such an ordeal, I have to ask you with complete sincerity if you are out of your mind!" 

Mulder looked down at the small table between them, his heart sinking when he heard those words. While he didn't expect her to embrace what he had just told her, he didn't want her to be so angry. 

Scully collected her thoughts and calmed down before speaking again. "When you told me in your letter that you had fallen in love with another man, I was against the idea. I was taught that men don't lie together, that it is a sin. I didn't know who I could talk to about this, about what had happened to you. I finally decided to consult my priest who also said it was a sin. He told me to pray for you and to feel sorry for you, because you have fallen. I didn't dare tell my mother; she is still grieving for Melissa who had been killed in France working as a nurse just before you left for Europe. She was heartbroken when you were put on the MIA list; she sobbed for days that there would be no wedding. For weeks, I wondered what would lead you to this decision to be with another man. I wondered if it was something I did, something to drive you away. Then one night, I had a dream. I dreamt that Missy came to see me, and she said that you were safe and in love and I should be happy for you. That's when I decided to write you the letter and come to see you. I needed to see for myself that you are genuinely happy, that this is not some sort of temporary phase." 

Scully stopped talking for a minute and traced the rim of her tea cup with her finger. "My mother, by the way, thinks that you are in a hospital with amnesia. It would kill her if she knew the truth. Thank god she has a house full of grandchildren and a daughter-in-law to take care of while Bill is at sea to keep her mind off of this." 

Mulder winced when Scully told him that she had lied for him. She never lied for anyone. 

She took another deep breath. "Slowly, I came to realize that your happiness means more to me than the prejudices I may have inside. I can accept your relationship with a man, but not this man. Fox, you are living with the man who raped you and beat you and kept you as a pet for his own pleasure; have you gone mad?" 

"Dana, it's...it's not like that anymore, Alex is different now." He saw her face change from composed anger to rage. 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Fox, he tortured people for a living!" 

"It was war, Dana. If you get right down to it, the bombs I dropped probably killed hundreds, maybe thousands, more people than he did. So which of us is worse?" 

"You were a soldier doing your duty. He looked into people's eyes and killed them!" Like so many people, Dana apparently believed that killing from a distance was somehow cleaner, more humane, than up close. "But even aside from that, you fell in love with your captor; it's not right. He forced you into this relationship." 

"He didn't force me into anything; as a matter of fact, he made it well known that I could leave at any time. I know it sounds strange, but Alex really does care for me. Why do you think he worked so hard to get me out of prison?" 

"So he could have you when he wanted you and not have his superiors looking over his shoulder! Why do _you_ think that he moved you into his house?" 

"So he could protect me." 

Scully snorted, "Bullshit." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, bullshit!" 

Mulder was too shocked to say anything. Whereas she was used to hearing profanity, she rarely let those words pass her lips. He knew he should not have told her; he knew she wouldn't understand. He also knew that Alex was not going to be happy about this. He put his head in his hands and looked down at his shoes for a good five minutes before speaking again. 

"Look, Dana, I really want you to understand. I really want you to see that Alex is a good man. We went over everything that happened together and agreed that the past is the past. Yes, agreed, he was a bastard, but he is _not_ a bastard anymore. He loves me, Dana, and I love him. Unfortunately, whatever you say isn't going to change my mind. I am dedicated to him." 

Scully got out of her chair and went back inside the house. 

Mulder sat there for a minute until he heard the front door slam. He ran through the house and out the front door, catching up with her as she put on her coat and hat. She was walking quickly down the street, ignoring Mulder's presence beside her. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Leave me alone." 

"Dana, don't leave, don't be this way, let's talk." He grabbed her arm. 

She stopped and looked down at his hand on her arm, then back at him. "Fox, if you want to keep your male anatomy intact, I suggest you let go of my arm. Now!" 

Mulder quickly let go of her, shocked again that words of that nature would pass her lips. He watched her storm off down the street for a few minutes, until he put his hands in his pockets and turned towards his house, noticing the curtains in various windows along the street ruffling shut. _Great, more rumours and gossip for them to spread._

Two hours later, Elena returned to cook the evening meal, finding Mulder sitting by himself in the parlor. She made him a cup of coffee and patted him on the head, not wanting to know what happened between him and his lady friend. She sighed to herself and offered another silent prayer before starting the preparations. 

Mulder was getting worried. Alex would be home soon, and he didn't want to have to explain what had happened. Finally, she came back and went up to her room, shutting the door behind her. Mulder knocked on her door. 

"Dana? Are you alright?" 

"Fox, I need to think about what is going on here. I want to be alone." 

Mulder bit his lower lip again and cursed silently. "Okay. Do you want anything?" 

"No. I can't eat. Please, just leave me alone." 

"Okay. If you need anything, just ask..." 

Silence. 

Mulder turned and went downstairs to pour himself a stiff shot of scotch. What the hell was he going to tell Alex? Might as well start with the truth. He sat Alex down when he got home from work and confessed what he told Scully. He was not pleased. 

"What ever possessed you to tell her such things!" Alex hissed at him. "Pendrell doesn't even know those things!" 

"I wanted to come clean, to tell her the truth. I've never lied to her before, and I wasn't going to start now." 

"This is different. That was a crazy...fucked up time that no one will understand except those that were there." 

Mulder sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Alex paced for a minute, his hands clenching and unclenching before sitting down beside Mulder and rubbing his back. While he understood Mulder's need to tell the truth, he was still angry at him for revealing their private secrets. They decided that now that it was out in the open, there was nothing they could do about it. 

They hardly ate their dinner, gaining disapproving looks from Elena, then went to bed early, the events turning over and over in Mulder's mind, keeping him awake. Finally, he got up and went to his library to read, falling asleep in the overstuffed chair. 

Alex woke up alone in the middle of the night. He felt the sheets beside him; they were cold. He struggled on with his robe and padded down the hallway to where he knew Mulder would be. He shook his shoulder, "Fox. Fox, wake up." 

Mulder looked up at Alex, reaching up to grab the hand that was at his shoulder. 

Alex sunk down beside Mulder's chair and put his head on his lap. "Come to bed; I cannot sleep without you beside me." 

Mulder stroked Alex's hair, tracing his fingers along the outline of his ear. He loved Alex's ears; they were small and tapered at the ends, and they fit his face so perfectly. "I keep thinking about Dana. She hates me." 

"I'm sure she does not hate you. Don't punish yourself for my wrongdoings, Fox; she is mad at me, not you." 

"She is mad at me for loving you." 

Alex squeezed Mulder's legs as he spoke into Mulder's lap. "I can see why she would question our relationship; it did not start out in a normal way. Nothing about us seems to be normal in other people's eyes." 

"I think we're normal." 

"As do I, but you know how people let their prejudices, hatred and misunderstandings blind them." 

Mulder sighed, heavy tears about to fall any minute. "I want her to accept me, to accept us." 

"Fox, you are not going to change people's attitude's overnight, we have witnessed that first hand. Unfortunately, all you can do is wait and hope that eventually she accepts you for who you are." 

Mulder was weeping now, the tears falling on Alex's head. "All I ever wanted was my friend back. I wanted what you and Pendrell have; you got reacquainted and slid right back into the routines that you had before the war. I missed Dana so much; I wanted to share our happiness with her. And now...now I fear that I've lost her forever." 

Alex moved up to sit in Mulder's lap, his arms around him, rocking him gently. He kissed his hair and squeezed him tight. "Ssssshhh, don't cry, my love." He was silent for a moment, "I wish I could do something, Fox. I wish I could take your pain away." Tears sprang to Alex's eyes as he listened to his lover sob. 

He rocked Mulder some more and kissed his forehead, "You know, Fox, Pendrell understands because he was there. He does not question our actions, because he had to face the horrors of war as well. Dana, however, is just experiencing it now, as many other people are. For the first time, people are coming home from the war and telling their families and loved ones first hand what really happened. It is shocking to the person who has not seen it for themselves. We should never forget what happened, yet at the same time, we should not let what happened control our lives. We have understood that and moved on. You need to give her time, Fox, time to analyze what happened to you and what you have become. I am sorry to say though that she may never accept you, or me for that matter; it's up to her." 

Mulder sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

"Tell you what, Fox. If she wants to stay, she is more than welcome to stay in our home; I will never turn her away. But if she wants to go, you should let her go. And, alternatively, if she wants to stay in Argentina, but not in this house, I have a suite at the hotel she may use." 

"Thank you." 

"Nonsense, anything to make my love happy again. Look at you, your beautiful eyes are so red and sullen. I cannot bear to see you unhappy. My beautiful Fox, I love you so much." He kissed Mulder, his face swollen from his crying. "I will talk to Dana, if you like." 

"No," Mulder sniffed. "No, don't. I want to work this out with her myself. Tomorrow I'll ask her if she wants to go home." 

Alex kissed Mulder's lips again, "I hope she stays. I know how much she means to you." 

They sat together, embraced until Alex stood up. "Come, Fox, let's go to bed. Maybe things will be better in the morning." Alex took Mulder's hand and led him down the hallway to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

Dana Scully hid in the shadows in the hallway, tear tracks staining her face. She too wanted Mulder to be happy, but she couldn't let Alex into her heart. Those things Mulder told her were just too much to bear. She silently walked back to her bedroom and shut the door, lying on her bed until morning. 

* * *

Alex had left for work early again, wanting to give Fox and Dana some space. He hid in his office, not wanting to talk to anyone until Pendrell came in. When he finally did, he took one look at his friend and started to worry. Alex's eyes were red-rimmed, his face was puffy, and it looked like he didn't sleep a wink last night, which was the truth. 

"Alex, are you okay?" Pendrell sat down in the chair across from him, concern in his eyes. 

Alex put his head in his hands and sighed miserably, "No." 

"What's the matter? Did something happen to Fox?" 

"No, not exactly. He told his friend Dana everything about our life in Germany, which she is not pleased about. Now, she is angry with him for staying with me, and very angry with me for doing those things to her friend. She does not understand." 

"He told her everything? The camps, the prison, the escape?" 

"Everything. Including how we met and every single thing that happened between us while he was my prisoner. He wanted to be honest with his friend." 

Pendrell let out a whistle and sat there looking at his miserable friend. While they never shared the intimate details of what they did to whom, Pendrell knew Alex was ruthless with Mulder. He had heard that he had done terrible things to him in exchange for food and cigarettes. When he found out that they were lovers, he was shocked, but that wore off quickly. He had known Alex all of his life and knew that once he had made up his mind to do something, nothing was going to stop him. He also knew that if he loved someone, he loved them with an intense fierceness and passion. 

Pendrell let out his breath, "It does take some getting used to, seeing you two together after what happened." 

Alex sighed again, "I told Fox to give her some time, maybe she will come around." 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Pendrell spoke, "Tell you what? Why don't I come over for dinner tonight, to break the ice, maybe I can lighten the burden of you having to talk to her." 

"You just want a free meal." 

"I _am_ getting sick of restaurant food." 

Alex grinned. He felt so lucky to have such a good friend, "Okay, come distract us all from our problems, even if it will only be for a couple of hours." 

* * *

Mulder came downstairs to find Scully in the kitchen drinking coffee. He had actually gotten some rest, falling asleep just before Alex got up to go to work. He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down across from her at the table, sunlight streaming through the window, making her hair glow in a red halo around her head. 

"Where's Elena?" 

"She said she was going to start on the laundry. There are muffins if you want one for breakfast." 

"Thank you." Mulder took a few sips of coffee before he decided to speak, "Look, Dana, if you want to leave, I'll understand..." 

"Fox, wait," she cut him off. "I did some thinking last night. When you told me all the terrible things Alex had done to you, I was so angry. I was angry at him for doing them to you, I was angry at you for being with him, I was angry there was ever a war. I'm not pleased that you are living with Alex, but if it is what you want, then I can't stop you." 

Mulder looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Thank you." 

"Fox, I want you to do something for me, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you love him." 

Mulder looked across into Dana's eyes, "I love him with all my heart." 

Scully knew he was telling the truth. She reached across and squeezed his hand for a moment, then let go. "It's almost noon, why don't you get dressed and take me somewhere nice for lunch?" 

"Gee, Scully, you're getting a little pushy. Shouldn't you let the man ask you out to lunch?" 

"Hmph, if I did that, I'd probably starve to death, and don't call me Scully. By the way, I'm not going anywhere until you show me every inch of this city." 

Mulder snickered to himself as he finished his coffee. He then went upstairs to change. He was glad Scully had thought about things. That was the great thing about her, she was very analytical; she thought things through and looked at them from every angle before making a decision. He just hoped she wouldn't hate Alex for the rest of her life. 

They went for lunch and shopped the rest of the day, slowly winding their way down the streets, taking their time. He wanted to stop in and say hi to Alex, but Mulder thought better of it. He didn't want to ruin the mood. 

They were in the parlor when Alex came home from work. He greeted them, telling them and Elena that Pendrell would be joining them for dinner. Mulder followed him when he went upstairs to change. 

"How was your day? You look terrible." 

"Thank you, I love you too." Alex gave Mulder a kiss. "I'm just tired. How was your day?" 

"Interesting." 

"I see you both are talking to each other." 

"She's still mad at you, but she wants me to be happy, so she has called a truce." 

"Thank god for that. I don't care if she hates me, but I don't want you to suffer because of it." 

"I don't want her to hate you, though." 

"Like I said last night, she will need time." 

Alex hugged Mulder, grateful that he and Dana had worked things out. Earlier today, he had been debating whether to start working late nights to avoid confrontation. He was glad that it wasn't going to come to that since he didn't want to give up his time with Mulder. "Look, I have an hour before Pendrell gets here, I am going to lie down until then. Please give my regards to Dana and wake me when he gets here, okay?" 

Mulder kissed Alex and left him in their room to rest while he went back downstairs. Pendrell arrived an hour later with a bottle of wine. Mulder led him into the parlor, where he stopped still in his tracks. 

"Dana Scully, meet Sean Pendrell." 

Scully held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." 

Pendrell grabbed Scully's hand and kissed it, causing her to raise her eyebrow. He held her hand for some time before dropping it. Mulder noticed that Pendrell was sweating and was unusually quiet. Finally, Pendrell found his voice, "It is a great pleasure to meet you." 

Pendrell shoved the bottle of wine at Mulder and sat down beside Scully on the couch. Mulder put the bottle of wine on the bar and went to fetch Alex, leaving Pendrell and Scully to get acquainted, making small talk. Soon the four of them were around the dinner table, Pendrell being quite the gentleman, pouring wine for Scully, holding out her chair for her when they sat down. He was practically ignoring Mulder and Alex as he chatted with Dana. 

Mulder and Alex traded glances over the dinner table, watching Pendrell trying to woo Scully. 

"Sean, that's not very German, is it?" she asked. 

"My mother is Irish." 

"His mother isn't Irish, she's a sadist," Alex said. 

"What do you mean?" Scully asked. 

"She would make life miserable for poor Sean, making him do all sorts of chores as punishment for the smallest of infractions." 

"She was very strict." 

"Strict! She made Ghengis Kahn look like a choirboy!" 

Pendrell looked at Alex, his eyes narrowing into a glare. He knew he was trying to throw him off his plans to charm Scully. 

"My mother was from Ireland. She met my father when he was working there as a farm hand. When they got married, they went back to his native Germany to live. She was a very angry woman..." 

"That's an understatement." 

Pendrell threw Alex a look that could have killed him. Alex took a sip of wine and let his friend continue, his eyes mocking him. 

"She was very angry for many reasons. She missed her home in Ireland, she produced seven girls then waited five years after the last girl before I came along. They wanted a boy so badly, they just kept trying until they got one. My father died when I was young, leaving her with eight children to raise by herself. She had a lot to be bitter about." 

"Seven girls?" Scully asked. 

"Yes, and they all took after their father, large boned, strong. That combined with inheriting their mother's temper made life a living hell for us. Ours were the only two houses at the end of a country road on the outskirts of Danzig. They had nothing to do but chase us and torment us, until they got married off, one by one." Alex smirked at the memory. 

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Alex." 

"Hmph, I was black and blue until I was twelve years old!" 

"Where is your mother now?" 

"She went back to Ireland when the war started." 

"And she is probably still unhappy." 

Pendrell rolled his eyes and continued the tales of Alex and him when they were young. Mulder was happy everyone was getting along so well. When it was time for Pendrell to leave, he got nervous and stumbled out the door to his car, his feet seeming to fail him. Alex shook his head as he shut the door. 

Later, in their room, they laughed over Pendrell's obvious attraction to Scully. Mulder felt uneasy, however. Pendrell had been around, had loved many men and women. What was to say that he wouldn't love and leave Scully in the same way. He confessed his fear to Alex, who held him for a moment before speaking. 

"Fox, Dana is a strong woman, she won't let him do that to her." 

"If he does, I swear, I'll kill him." 

"I think she'd beat you to it." Alex kissed Mulder on the forehead. "You know, that's how she feels about me." 

Mulder thought about it for a minute, "I guess you're right. I realize now that she wants to protect me." 

"Exactly. Now, we should get some sleep, as we will have him tagging along tomorrow for our drive in the country, we are going to need energy for that." 

Mulder chuckled, nuzzling against Alex's throat. "Just how tired are you?" 

"That depends on what you have in mind," Alex gasped, rolling onto his back to give Mulder better access. 

"I thought I'd like to make love to the man I love," Mulder murmured around his mouthful of Alex's throat. "I want to show you how much I love you so you can never doubt it." 

Alex moaned. 

Mulder raised his head to grin evilly at him. "But don't forget Dana's just down the hall, so you have to be quiet." 

Alex groaned. "You are a truly evil man, Fox, a torturer in fact." 

"I learned from the best," Mulder replied, surprising Alex with his ability to make jokes about the subject. Alex took that as a sign that Mulder was truly healed now. That was his last coherent thought for some time since Fox decided to move on by swallowing his cock to the root in one motion. He nearly screamed at the sensation, only Fox's hand over his mouth preventing him. 

Alex jerked uncontrollably under Fox's ministrations, already on the brink after only a few moments of his Fox's mouth. Fox suckled on him, his tongue never still as he drove Alex into a frenzy. When he could tell that Alex was about to come, he pulled off, grinning at Alex's groan and curses. 

"Shh, lover," he soothed, "trust me. Hold on a little while longer until I'm deep inside you, until we can come together. Just imagine how it'll feel if you can wait for me." 

Alex shuddered at Fox's words, breathed directly into his ear, and he spread his legs wide for his lover. Mulder hastily applied lubrication to Alex and to himself, then pressed again his entrance. He stared into Alex's eyes as he thrust, seeing the flare of pleasure as Alex shoved a fist into his own mouth to prevent a scream of pleasure from escaping. 

They moved together, Fox driving deeper with every stroke and Alex trying to get closer still. Fox reached for Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers, and he leaned down to kiss him, his tongue plunging into Alex's mouth in time with his cock in his ass. No matter how much they wanted to prolong the pleasure, soon it overwhelmed them, and they came together, Fox driving so deep that he thought they might merge forever. 

After a few minutes Mulder forced himself up just long enough to clean them up, then snuggled down beside Alex, his warmth and caresses soon soothing him into sleep. 

* * *

For the rest of Scully's visit, they toured around, showing her the sights and the shops. She met their friend Mr. Grey, and he tried to charm her as much as Pendrell did. During the week, she would go for walks, often visiting Mulder in his shop and staying throughout the afternoon. Pendrell heard about this and would often come over to take her out for lunch. Mulder was amazed at Pendrell's restraint and gentleman-like manner; he hadn't even tried to kiss Scully yet. He knew this because she had grumbled to Mulder by the third week that even Frohike gave her a kiss after the fourth date. Mulder tried to hide his relief with a laugh; he didn't want him touching her until the fortieth date! 

One morning, Alex went downstairs late, to get a coffee and read the newspaper. He had worked very late the night before and told his staff he wouldn't be in until noon. He saw Scully on the patio, reading a book, enjoying the mid-morning sunshine. He hesitated for a minute before opening the French doors and stepping outside to join her. 

"Good morning." 

"Good morning." 

Alex sat down and opened his newspaper. He sat there, staring at the page, not reading the words, _This is stupid._ He put the newspaper down on the table. 

"Dana, why don't you stay?" 

Scully put down her book and looked at him, her blue eyes like chunks of cold ice. "Stay?" 

"Yes, stay. Fox is already dreading your leaving. Not to mention that Pendrell's heart would be broken if you left." 

Scully raised her eyebrow, "And you?" 

"Me? Whatever you decide is fine with me." He looked away, then back up at her. "I'm not going to lie to you, Dana. You and I are not friends and may never be, but you are important to Fox and that makes you important to me. I want him to be happy, even if that means accepting your disapproving presence." 

"Fox told me what happened over in Germany." 

"I know." 

"I hated you. I wanted to kill you for what you did to him. The only thing that held me back was that I didn't want to hurt him any more than he had been hurt already." 

Alex swallowed; Dana Scully was definitely a force to be reckoned with. "And now?" 

"Now, I am starting to like you...slightly. I see how happy you two are together, and I don't want to take that away from Fox; he deserves it." Scully then leaned over the small table that separated them, "I'll tell you this, though. If you _ever_ hurt him again, I _will_ kill you." 

Alex's eyes widened. No woman had ever talked this way to him before, but he didn't doubt her threat. He watched as she sat back and crossed her arms across her chest, as calm as if she told him the weather forecast for today. 

"I am never going to hurt him again, Dana; I can promise you that. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone." Scully's gaze cut right down to his core, and he felt a shiver go up his back. 

"Good. I have actually been thinking of staying in Argentina for over a week now. My mother is happy that Fox is well, and she does not have any qualms about me being here with him. She will never, ever know the truth, however, not if I have anything to do with it. Yes, I'll stay, but I'm not staying here. Not only do I not want to overstay my welcome, but I like being on my own. I will need my own apartment." 

"Yes, of course, I'll call Grey, he can help us find you something quite suitable, I'm sure." Alex rose to use the telephone. 

"Alex?" 

Alex turned to face Scully, "Yes?" 

"Thank you." 

"You are quite welcome." He stepped inside and visibly shook for a second before picking up the telephone. 

Mulder was ecstatic that Scully was staying. He tried to help her choose an apartment, but Pendrell beat him to the punch, guiding her around, leading her with his hand in the small of her back. A twinge of jealousy rose up inside Mulder, she was his friend, not Pendrell's. But then he saw them together and understood the bond that had formed between them. Soon, she was moved into her apartment and started working for the United States Embassy. 

The day after she moved, Mulder walked around the house; it felt so empty without Scully. She had only been here a month, but her presence had been powerful. He returned downstairs to Alex, who was listening to the radio and reading a book. Mulder had ordered some books in German for him, giving them to him for his birthday. He settled down across from Alex in one of the wing-backed chairs and started to read the newspaper. 

Soon after, Alex reached over and stroked Mulder's arm, "I'm going to bed. I think I will have a bath first." 

Mulder grunted, engrossed in the newspaper. 

Alex frowned, reached forward and tore the newspaper out of Mulder's hands, "I said I am going to bed and I am having a bath." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "Oh!" 

Alex swiftly stood and grabbed Mulder's hand, leading him upstairs. With their guest in the house, they had not had a bath together in over a month. Quickly, they arrived in the bedroom, both men flushed at the anticipation of what was to happen next. 

Mulder's hand went up to cup Alex's face, his thumb dragging along the stubble that had grown there since this morning. He smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him gently, making the kiss last for a long time. Hands moved across backs and down to untuck dress shirts and up to unbutton them. Ties were undone and flung over a chair and trouser buttons were popped with one hand, while the other undid zippers, soon leaving each man clad only in their tented boxers. Slowly, these were removed as well, heated skin pressing up against heated skin, erections rubbing together. 

Alex finally broke the kiss, his pupils dilated, his breathing quick. He once again took his lover's hand and led him into their bathroom. He turned the taps, located in the middle of the tub, ensuring the water was warm before they stepped in. While they waited for the tub to fill, they explored each other's bodies with their hands and mouths, moaning when it was time to submerge themselves in the warm water. 

They washed each other, as always paying special attention to the sensitive parts, moaning and sighing until they were clean. Then each man sat back at opposite ends of the tub, legs down the length, crossed over each other's to give them room. 

Mulder and Alex sat there, facing each other, teasing each other with their feet. Mulder had one foot under Alex's ass, rubbing the back of his scrotum with his big toe. Alex had his foot in Mulder's crotch, stroking his cock with his foot, making him bite his lower lip and close his eyes. One look was all that was needed to tell each man that they were ready to leave the sanctuary of the water. 

They got out of the tub and proceeded to dry each other off, rubbing each other briskly with the towels, until they could stand it no longer and fell into bed. There they began their explorations again with their mouths and tongues, taking nipples between teeth, teasing them into hard buds, stroking erections harder, marking each other, claiming each other as their own. 

"Love me, Fox." 

Mulder leaned over for the lubricant and prepared him and his lover. When he was ready, Mulder plunged into Alex and felt his legs come to wrap around his back. Together they rocked their way into bliss, moans of contentment leaving each mouth. Then they were at rest, kissing each other, wanting to taste more of each other. Finally, the kisses lessened in intensity and became less frequent, both men smiling at each other. Strong arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined as they settled down and into sleep, grateful they had each other to wake up to in the morning. 

* * *

Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.  
Series/Sequel: Sequel to Interrogation I, II, IIa, III, IV and V   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Spoilers: None.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to us, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue us.   
Summary: The conclusion to Mulder & Krycek's journey, with some bumps along the way.   
Comments: Angst, schmoop and good food—it's all here. Thank you to Sue for the psychological help. Thanks to Aries for encouragement.   
---


	8. Epilogue: Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te puts images of a certain someone wearing jackboots into ourheads and what are we supposed to do? Just sit there? This is for her. (You challenged and we responded, Te! )

  
**Epilogue**

Anniversary 

  
It was still very warm outside when Mulder shut up his bookshop for the evening. He locked his door, turned around and squinted into the sunlight, watching everyone else who worked in the square pack up for the evening. He gathered his briefcase and slung his jacket over his shoulder then started to walk home. 

He waved to the woman on the corner who sold flowers, breathing in the sweet scent of her offerings. He wondered if he should buy some for the dinner table but decided they would probably wilt before he got home. He nodded to the other merchants and regulars he passed on the way home before coming to the other side of the square, where he turned down a street that would lead him straight to his door. 

The walk took an hour from his shop to his home with Alex. He could have a car of his own and drive, but he enjoyed the fresh air and exercise. Plus, if he walked, Alex would be coming through the door at almost the same time, and that saved him from missing his lover. 

The still hot February sun burned into Mulder's back, making sweat run in rivulets down to the waistband of his trousers. He shifted his briefcase to his other hand and draped his jacket over his arm. Wiping his brow, he continued on his way. It was strange that it was so damn hot for February. To Mulder, having been raised in the Northern Hemisphere, February meant snowballs, sledding, ice skating, and rosy cheeks nipped by the cold, not hot weather and picnics on the beach. Sometimes, as now, he couldn't believe he was actually in Buenos Aires; it was such a bizarre tale. 

A mere 18 months ago, there had been a world war raging. Mulder had flown bombers for the American Air Force; he had been engaged to be married. Then he had been shot down over enemy territory and gotten captured, and that had led to a series of events that found him here in Buenos Aires, owning a bookstore, and having a lover who used to be his captor... 

Mulder shook his head and gave a short laugh out loud. The absurdity of it all was too much to bear sometimes. It was amazing how things had changed in his life, but when he looked back on it, most of it was for the better, especially Alex. 

Alex, his partner in life and love. Again, it was absurd how it all came to be. By all reasons of sanity, he should hate Alex; he should have killed Alex, not fallen in love with him; it was a one in a million chance. But that one in a million chance happened, and it was working. 

Once in a while, Mulder would wake in the middle of the night and look at Alex and ask God how he had gotten here. But then he'd think that didn't really matter. 

Sure, they had their ups and downs, and they still argued. Fortunately, their arguments hadn't come to blows in almost a year. Mulder shuddered at the thought of their last horrible fight, where he had beaten Alex, wanting to kill him. But that was so long ago, and now they were on their way to being truly happy. 

They were in this together and would be forever. 

Mulder arrived home, his thoughts having kept him company as he walked. He was amazed at how short that hour seemed when he thought of Alex. 

He hoped he had enough time for a shower before supper as he turned the doorknob and walked inside. The house was cool due to the heavy shades on the windows, keeping out the burning sun, a welcome reprieve from the heat. He put his briefcase and jacket on the bench in the foyer and went into the kitchen to find Elena. She wasn't there, and there wasn't anything cooking on the stove. She was always here when he got home from work. Mulder frowned and wondered what the matter was; he hoped she wasn't sick. 

He went into the dining room and found the table set with food, but no places set. The food there was all cold, ready to be eaten with fingers, having been cooked the day before. 

Next, he wandered into the living room, where he found a vision in sage green. Alex was sitting in one of the wing-backed chairs, having a drink and reading a book. He looked genuinely surprised when Mulder came in. 

"You're home! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you arrive." Alex set his book down and placed his drink on the table before standing. 

"I just came home. Where's Elena?" 

Alex kissed Mulder on the mouth then pulled away and smiled. "She's gone home early." 

Mulder frowned, "Is she ill?" 

"Not at all." Alex smiled and swept back the lock of hair that had fallen onto his lover's forehead. "I gave her the night off." 

"That was nice of you." 

"Fox, do you realize that we have been in Argentina a year?" 

"I was just thinking that, actually." 

Alex kissed him again, this time gently, his lips lingering before he pulled away. "That makes this our anniversary," he said softly, his lips brushing the other pair as he spoke. 

Mulder smirked; he could tell where this was going and loved every second of it. "You're right, it does." 

Alex still remained close to Mulder. "I thought that tonight could be a special night. A night where we could celebrate." 

"I'd like that very much," Mulder said, his pulse beginning to quicken at the sensuality of Alex's voice. He had this way of lowering his voice to almost a whisper that drove Mulder mad with desire. 

Alex kissed him passionately, but Mulder backed away quickly. "I'm a mess; I need to have a shower." 

Alex still held on to him and looked up into his lover's eyes, his own sparkling with lust. "I like it when you're a mess." 

Mulder laughed softly. "Trust me, you'll like me better clean." 

"I doubt that very much." Alex held Mulder at arms length, raked his eyes over his lover's body before licking his lips slowly. "But if you're so insistent, then go have your shower, and when you are all clean, we'll pick up where we left off." 

Mulder wanted to throw Alex down on the rug in the living room and make love to him then and there, but he felt dirty and dusty and sweaty, and he would enjoy himself more if he and Alex could get sweaty together later. 

"I'll be quick." He let his hands slide from Alex's, holding his gaze before turning and going upstairs to the bathroom. 

Quickly, Mulder stripped off his soiled garments and stepped into the shower, having the water as cold as he could stand it. Methodically, he washed himself, delicately cleaning his cock and balls, which ached to be stroked and caressed, but he wanted to save it all for Alex. 

Soon, he was clean and hurried to dry himself off and get dressed. He decided on a medium blue shirt and dark blue pair of trousers, as Alex liked him in blue. He combed his hair quickly then went back downstairs. 

When Mulder got back to the living room, the large doors to the patio were open, letting in the breeze from the south. The radio was on, and a slow, bluesy number was playing. Mulder stood there for a second, drinking his lover in. The lights were turned down low, making Alex's tanned skin look darker than it was against the pale sage-green of his suit. 

Suddenly, Alex turned around and found Mulder looking at him. They held their gaze, appreciating each other's good looks before Alex held his hand out to him. 

Mulder moved over to Alex, and they settled down on the couch, Alex in Mulder's arms. Mulder sighed contentedly; this was absolutely perfect. He moved his arms over Alex, caressing him through his clothes. Alex snuggled into his embrace, practically purring under Mulder's petting. 

They sat like that for a long time, the sultry music on the radio giving way to more melodic, yet sensual tunes. 

Alex brought his head from Mulder's shoulder and kissed him once. "Dance with me, Fox." 

Mulder looked surprised. "Dance with you?" 

"Yes," Alex said, smirking at Mulder's confusion. "It's quite common for two people to move to music together, arms around each other." 

"Smart ass," Mulder said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just surprised you asked. We haven't danced before." 

"There's a first time for everything." Alex stood. 

Mulder stood before his lover but didn't make the first move, instead biting his lower lip. Alex moved into Mulder's arms and placed them around him. Mulder awkwardly took Alex into his embrace. "Who leads?" 

"Fox, my love, you're making this more complicated than it is. Just hold me and move to the music." Alex started swaying his hips to the music, encouraging Mulder to do the same. 

Mulder followed Alex's action, soon relaxing into his embrace. Alex put his head on Mulder's shoulder and kissed his ear gently. Mulder ran his hands up and down his lover's back, feeling the softness of the silk he wore covering the muscular body underneath. He could feel his cock start to harden as Alex continued to kiss his ear and caress his back and down to his ass. 

"I've always wanted to dance with you," Alex whispered. "When we were at the Buenos Aires Christmas Ball with Dana and Pendrell, I watched you and Dana dance and was angry we couldn't do the same." 

Mulder nodded at the memory. While most of Buenos Aires knew that the attractive man who ran the most successful hotel in the city was a homosexual, they weren't ready to accept his orientation. They certainly weren't ready to see two men dancing with each other. 

They had all danced with Dana that night, until she begged the three of them to leave her alone. 

"You looked so graceful and handsome on the dance floor." Alex continued. "I had to turn away from watching you both, as I was becoming jealous." 

Mulder smirked. "Jealous of me and Dana?" 

"You two were a very fetching couple." 

"She did look beautiful in that dress." 

"Even Pendrell was jealous." 

Mulder snorted, "She finally agreed to marry him, and he knows she loves him; why would he be jealous?" 

"There's something between you and Dana that when you are together, the love and devotion shows between you." 

"She's my best friend, and I love her." Mulder tilted Alex's face up to meet his. "But I love you more, and you are here with me." He kissed him deeply, his hips still swaying to the music. 

Alex leaned into the kiss, almost purring, his body molding fully to his Fox's. Nothing ever felt as good to him as this, as Fox's arms around him and the rest of the universe fading from their consciousness. His tongue met Mulder's, slowly stroking his lover's mouth then retreating, enticing Mulder to follow. They now stood nearly motionless in the middle of the room, bodies entwined, luxuriating in their closeness. 

"I love you, too," Alex responded when their mouths were forced to part to gasp in air. "Love you so much." He leaned back slightly, holding Fox at arm's length and staring into his eyes. "I know I've never told you, but I'm incredibly grateful that you forgave me and were able to love me back." He stroked Mulder's cheek. "My beautiful, beautiful Fox." 

Mulder smiled gently, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Alex's. "How could I not love you? You're beautiful and strong and all mine." He nibbled on Alex's ear. "I love falling asleep in your arms and waking up to see your face beside mine on the pillows. I love going for a walk in the rain and coming home to take a long, hot bath together. I love making love with you, you deep inside me, making me feel more pleasure than I could ever have imagined, or being inside you, knowing that you trust me enough to give me that control. I love falling asleep in your arms and waking up to find you wrapped around me. I could never love anyone else the way I love you." 

Alex's arms tightened around Mulder, holding him possessively. "Und ich liebe dich, liebchen," he whispered, falling back into his native language as he so rarely did. "My beautiful Fox." He kissed the older man, his body quickly responding to Mulder's soft moans and aroused squirming against him. Much as he wanted his beautiful lover, he forced himself to step back, holding Mulder away from him. He chuckled at Mulder's aggrieved pout. 

"Upstairs, Fox. Once we start, I don't plan to stop till we drop from exhaustion, and I'd hate to have Elena walk in on us here tomorrow morning. She's been remarkably open-minded about us, but I think that might be pushing it, don't you?" 

Mulder had to laugh. "Yes, I'd say so. But what about dinner?" He glanced wistfully toward the dining room "It's been a long day, and I'm hungry." He suddenly grinned wickedly. "Besides, it sounds like I'm going to need my strength." 

Alex chuckled in turn. "You will indeed. If you promise to behave yourself, we'll go have dinner now." 

Mulder turned an innocent look on him. "Me? I always behave myself. How could you insinuate otherwise?" 

Alex snorted, not bothering to make any other response as he went into the dining room. He sat down in his usual chair, not surprised when Fox chose to settle on his lap rather than taking one of the other chairs. His arms automatically wrapped around his beautiful lover, holding him close. "This is going to make it rather difficult for me to reach the food," he observed blandly, his fingers stroking under Mulder's shirt over his belly. 

Mulder chuckled huskily. "I guess I'll just have to feed you, then." He reached for small wedge of cheddar, offering it to Alex. 

The other man nibbled at the triangle of cheese, getting ever closer to Mulder's fingers, finally sucking them into his mouth where he sensuously laved the digits. Only when Mulder moaned did he release his fingers, grinning into slightly glazed hazel eyes. "I'm really hungry," he whispered. 

Mulder stared at him blankly, then blinked, the sense of his words filtering into his passion-fogged brain. "Uh," he replied, then shook his head slightly. He reached for the platter of meatballs, picking one up and offering it to Alex, who again ate from his hands. He hand fed his lover that way, taking bits for himself as well, until they were both satisfied. 

"Had enough?" Alex asked blandly. 

When Mulder nodded, more interested in licking the sensitive area beneath Alex's jaw than in the remains of their meal, he heaved Mulder onto the table, shoving aside a few dishes, then rose to stand between his legs. 

"Well, _I_ have only just begun, my Fox." He eyed Mulder, sprawled wantonly on the table, then reached out and unfastened his pants, urging Fox to raise his hips to help him remove the garment. He understood Mulder's smug smile when he saw that his lover wasn't wearing anything beneath the trousers, and his own grin spread. 

"Very pretty," he approved, petting the hard flesh standing proudly at his lover's groin. "For me?" he chuckled. "I was always taught not to leave anything behind, so I'll just have to take care of this." He lightly brushed the very tip of his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside, then flicked teasingly at the sensitive spot below the head, before following that vein back down again. He repeated the action while Mulder pleaded with him for more, then very gently closed his teeth on the rigid muscle, nipping softly. 

Mulder's curses were music to his ears, and he chuckled, continuing to bite at Mulder then lave the "injuries" with his tongue. Finally, when Mulder clenched his fists in his hair and yanked sharply, he flicked his tongue over the dripping head of the older man's cock. Tasting Fox's musk, he paused to savor the flavor, his tongue returning again and again to rub over the blunt tip and to delve inside the tiny slit in search of more. 

"My favorite dessert," Alex murmured, each word vibrating against Mulder's sensitized flesh. He sucked lightly on the very tip, making Mulder moan, then excruciatingly slowly took the shaft inside his mouth, one millimeter at a time. His hands weren't idle either. One was between Mulder's legs, the tip of his index finger just barely pressing inside Fox, knuckles rubbing his perineum, and thumb stroking his sac. 

"Alex, please!" Mulder whined, his legs shifting restlessly. He bucked back, trying to force Alex's finger deeper inside him, then up, wanting to sink farther into his lover's throat. He squirmed on the table, barely flinching when a fork jabbed him, but Alex frowned and swept the utensils away from that area of the table, then soothed the injury with a quick lick. 

"What do you want, my Fox?" he whispered huskily in the older man's ear, his tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive curves. 

"You, damnit! I want you," Fox wailed, thrashing beneath him. "Want you to take me like you used to, own me, make me yours," he admitted throatily. 

Alex gasped, his cock jumping at Mulder's words, remembering how it was to take the other man, to possess him utterly. "If you insist," he rasped out, straightening up long enough to remove his own clothes, then pausing to stare at the wanton man sprawled on the dining room table. 

"Lieber Gott, you are beautiful." He remembered that he had intended to wait till they were in their bed, so the petroleum jelly was upstairs. He cast an eye over the table, seeking something he could use, and smiled when he spotted the platter of cold lamb and its accompanying dish of mint jelly. That would certainly get his Fox's attention. 

He pulled it closer, scooping some out with his fingers, then sliding them over Mulder's opening, teasing the sensitive area before pushing inside. Mulder's eyes widened at the sensation of the mint on his inner tissues, and a faint yelp escaped him, but in moments he was riding Alex's fingers eagerly. Alex watched him through heavy lidded eyes until he couldn't bear it another instant, then he smeared some of the jelly over his erection, gasping as the menthol touched him, and drove into his lover. 

Mulder cried out, his legs wrapping around Alex as he arched up eagerly into the German's touch. His heels pressed against Alex's buttocks, pulling him deeper, and he writhed on the length of Alex's cock, impaled. "Fuck me!" he screamed, driven nearly mad by the cool burning inside him, and Alex was quick to obey. 

He drove into Fox hard and fast, too eager for the slow, tender lovemaking he'd originally intended. That could come later. His fist closed around Mulder's cock, pumping it as he hammered into him, and Mulder yelled again. Mulder's hands clung to the edge of the table, preventing himself from being driven backward as Alex thrust into him, and he forced his eyes open to watch Alex possess him. 

Deep green eyes met hazel for an instant before heavy lashes fell and white teeth bit into a lush lower lip as Alex came, thrusting one final time as deeply inside Mulder as he could. Seeing the pleasure on Alex's face and feeling him stiffen in his climax tipped Mulder over the edge as well, and he moaned Alex's name as he came, painting his belly and chest with his semen. 

After a few moments, Alex forced trembling legs to support him and straightened again, pulling out of Mulder. He leaned over to lick Mulder clean, smiling faintly at the whimpers as his tongue rasped over sensitive flesh, then pulled the other man to his feet. 

"Come, liebchen, bath and bed. The night is still young." 

Mulder chuckled softly as they walked upstairs, arms twined around each other's waist. "Happy anniversary, Alex." 

"Happy anniversary, my Fox." 

THE END OF INTERROGATION 

* * *

September 2000   
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex   
Orithain may be reached at [email removed]   
Nicole at [email removed]   
Webpages: <http://www.slashcity.tv/~denofsin/> , <http://thesleepydragon.com/nesting/orithain.html> ,   
Disclaimer: The X-Files, Mulder, Krycek et al. belong to CC, Fox and 1013. For some reason they won't sell them to us, even though we offered all the Monopoly money we have.   
Note: For Aries who kept demanding more of the boys, and to prove that we're still alive. :)   
Story Summary: Mulder and Krycek celebrate an anniversary.   
---


End file.
